La veilleuse
by Aubepine
Summary: Une jeune personne fait dormir Gaara dans son lit et le démon ne fait rien pour profiter du sommeil de son réceptacle . Une lanterne et des terres sensées être maudites.Le chapitre 26 est arrivé , c'est fini !
1. Où il faut bien s'étendre

Chapitre 1 :

Il avançait dans le noir. Autour de lui, les arbres et les buissons se découpaient en ombres chinoises. Il avait le vertige, il marchait de travers, le cœur ivre de larmes, déjà coulées tant de fois. Une torpeur glaciale l'envahissait peu à peu, lui donnant envie de tout rompre.

Ne pas se laisser gagner…Il n'avait pas le droit …Mais ce n'est pas possible de toujours lutter…Il faut bien s'étendre un jour…un jour…

Il ferma à moitié les yeux, ne se rendant pas compte que ses pas de somnambule le rapprochait doucement d'une maison, isolée. Et, derrière les fins paravents de papier qui fermaient les fenêtres, la lueur frêle et solitaire d'une lanterne.

Il pensa qu'il était la lanterne.

Le sol crissait sous ses pas. Il se trouvait dans une arrière-cour. Il se rapprochait encore et encore. Il voulait voir la lanterne, mettre ses doigts au-dessus de la flamme et attendre patiemment le moment où la chaleur deviendrait insupportable.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison. Une silhouette pâle s'avança vers lui, dans un flottement de soie jaune et ocre, tache clair incongrue dans cette nuit d'encre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! Que voulez-vous ?

Quel étrange désarroi dans cette voix ! Il n'en avait jamais entendu de pareil. Il s'arrêta d'avancer pour tenter d'en comprendre le sens. De nouvelles larmes en profitèrent pour venir perler au coin de ses yeux, acides.

- Garçon …Oh ! Garçon …?

La voix s'était fait plus basse, plus rauque, avec, au fond, un doux roulis de chagrin et ces mots avaient été prononcés à la fois comme une interrogation et une supplique.

Il garda les yeux clos.

- Garçon…Garçon…

La voix chantonnait maintenant, comme on berce un enfant triste, dont on partage la détresse.

Des mains légères se posèrent sur ses épaules et glissèrent doucement vers son dos. Il sentit les manches du peignoir de soie caresser ses joues et finalement, les deux bras fins se nouer dans sa nuque.

- Voilà…Je suis ici …

Une main remonta lentement et se glissa dans ses courtes mèches brun roux. Le corps de l'inconnue s'éloigna du siens mais elle garda ses bras autour de lui et une main dans ses cheveux.

- Viens…Tu veux venir ?

Il lui restait à peine assez de volonté que pour faire signe de la tête qu'il voulait bien venir. Elle le tira doucement vers la maison et lui fit gravir les deux marches qui menaient à la porte. L'intérieur était d'une telle sobriété que cela en avait quelque chose d'effrayant mais il remarque les oiseaux aux plumages extraordinaires, brodés au bas et sur les épaules du peignoir, et cela le rassura singulièrement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il ne fit pas attention aux mots qu'il prononçait. L'inconnue disparut un instant dans la pièce d'à côté et revient avec une petite lanterne en métal forgé. Elle la déposa devant lui et s'éloigna à nouveau.

Il fixa longuement la flamme, jusqu'à pouvoir la voir danser même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, un court instant.

Il sentit qu'on lui glissait un verre dans la main et le porta à ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Du lait de soja avec quelque chose d'autre…. Une liqueur quelconque, sans aucun doute.

- J'en ai juste mis une petite lampée.

Il inclina la tête, la torpeur était si forte. Elle lui reprit son verre vide et le fit s'étendre sur un mince matelas posé à même le sol, avant de se coucher près de lui et de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa première pensée fut qu'il allait disparaître pour s'être ainsi laisser aller, que le démon du sable devait déjà être en train de l'annihiler. Il était encore tout engourdi par le sommeil. Comme c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait cette sensation, cela lui fit très peur, renforçant sa conviction de s'être perdu. Une chape de plomb s'abattit à nouveau sur lui, le tirant vers le fond , et il referma les yeux.

Un souffle chaud lui caressa le bras, le ramenant à lui. Il observa le beau visage large et solide de l'inconnue, qui affichait dans son sommeil une impression de force et de satiété, adouci par les mèches éparses couleur blés dorés par le soleil qui l'encadraient et sa moue enfantine.

Sans réfléchir, il suivit du pouce le tracé impeccable de ses sourcils, glissa jusqu'à sa tempe, descendit le long de sa joue, effleura les ailes de son nez et stoppa sa course sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il retira vivement sa main.

L'inconnue s'assit dans un bâillement sonore. Il trouva amusante sa façon de s'étirer, méthodiquement, d'abord le bras gauche, flexion de l'épaule, du coude, des doigts puis le bras droit pareil, mais ce qui l'étonna surtout c'est qu'elle fasse ça naturellement, devant lui, sans éprouver la moindre gêne.

Elle lui sourit, voyant son regard.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? Dit-il surpris.

- Oh ! Rien ! C'était agréable, comme façon de se réveiller…

- Heu…

- Enfin ! Vas pas t'imaginer que…

Elle paraissait tellement embarrassée à l'idée qu'il se fasse des idées. Durant une seconde, il reconnut le même désarroi étrange que la veille. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-Alors, garçon ! Tu ne me dis pas ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Gaara.

- Et moi, Nadie.

La dénommée Nadie se leva, avec souplesse et s'étira une dernière fois, les bras tendus vers le plafond et le dos arqué. Un pan du peignoir fut remis comme il faut et Gaara eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une cuisse robuste.

Une musculature aussi dessinée aurait pu paraître regrettable et compromettre la silhouette d'une autre jeune fille mais, n'étant pas exagérée, chez elle, elle entrait dans un esprit d'ensemble. La générosité de sa charpente ne l'alourdissait absolument pas. Elle était solide et cela lui allait très bien.

- Tu ne te lève pas, Gaara ?

Nadie avait prononcé son nom, comme s'il c'était s'agit d'un cadeau inestimable, à manier avec précaution. Gaara sortit de sous les draps, regrettant aussitôt cette chaleur qui n'était qu'en partie la sienne, surtout lorsqu'il vit les gouttelettes de sang séchées sur ses vêtements et qu'il se souvint des circonstances qui l'avait amené devant la maison de Nadie.


	2. la lanterne

Chapitre 2 :

Le chef d'un village, qui assurait une part essentielle de l'approvisionnement, de la capitale du pays du sable, avait sollicité une entrevue, pour discuter des nouvelles mesures à prendre, afin de protéger leurs précieuses récoltes des visites de plus en plus régulière d'une insaisissable bande de pillard.

Gaara avait décidé de répondre en personne à l'invitation, en dépit de l'avis de ses conseillers qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça et qu'il pouvait envoyer un délégué.

Un groupe de quatre hommes l'accompagnait pour le seconder. Le chemin jusqu'au village se passa sans encombre. Le chef, lui-même, ne pensait pas que le Kasekage se déplacerait en personne, aussi l'accueil fut-il des plus aimables.

Ils avaient visité les lieux, qui la plupart du temps étaient impeccablement tenu, et promit aux villageois d'envoyer des hommes pour les aider à se défendre. Ils étaient restés deux jours sur place, avant de reprendre la route à l'aube du troisième.

Le petit groupe avait marché toute la journée. L'aspect de vacance, qu'avait prit ce petit voyage, les avait tous détendus et, lorsque, le soir tombé, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer et manger un bout, l'atmosphère était à la rigolade. Gaara fit de son mieux pour partager leur gaieté, malgré le malaise de plus en plus prononcé qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui était en train de lui arrivé.

L'attaque fut fulgurante ! Un des compagnons du Kasekage s'écroula, crachant du sang sur Gaara qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. La seconde suivante, ils étaient tous en position et prêts à défendre leur chef.

En réalité, ce fut plus Gaara qui le protégea, utilisant le sable, mais alors qu'il débusquait un de leurs agresseurs, il ressentit une douleur dans le bras gauche et vit qu'une fléchette soporifique s'était profondément enfoncée dans son biceps.

Ils voulaient l'endormir, sûrement dans l'espoir de le kidnapper, sans savoir ce qu'ils risquaient de provoqué, les imbéciles !

Gaara avait arraché la fléchette et s'était enfui, en laissant ses hommes en plan. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre les effets du somnifère. Il aurait pu y résister, si ses forces n'avaient pas commencé à le quitter depuis plusieurs mois. Personne ne peut passer sa vie sans dormir. Seul le chakra qu'il puisait dans la présence du démon, celle-là même qui l'empêchait de se reposer, lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à présent mais cela devenait tellement douloureux. Et, à présent, son locataire, sentant que l'occasion était bonne pour lui, commençait à l'attaqué de l'intérieur, épuisant l'énergie de Gaara, à force de hurler pour qu'il lui laisse les commandes.

Une question s'imposait : Pourquoi le démon avait-il soudain changé d'avis alors que Gaara cédait, s'endormant dans le lit où Nadie l'avait allongé ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit parvenu à le dominer ? Le démon s'énerva, lui faisant savoir que cette simple supposition était risible. Que s'était-il donc passé exactement ?

Il regarda la fille qui s'efforçait d'allumer un feu, pour faire chauffer de l'eau et préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non. Dit-elle en riant un peu. Ce n'est pas une bûche de bois qui aura raison de moi.

- Est-ce que je peux me laver ?

- Bien sur, voyons ! Dit-elle désignant la pièce où elle avait été cherchée la lanterne, lorsque Gaara la lui avait demandé. Je venais de finir ma toilette, lorsque tu es arrivé.

- Merci.

C'était une pièce minuscule, aux murs nus, avec une bassine en fer et une pompe qu'il fallait actionner pour obtenir de l'eau. Une rigole avait été creusée dans le sol pour évacué les eaux usées à l'extérieur.

Gaara eu la bonne idée de faire marcher la pompe, une fois, avant de mettre la bassine en dessous. En effet, le premier jet d'eau qui en sortit affichait un brun verdâtre peu ragoûtant. Dés que l'eau lui parut relativement clair, il en rempli à moitié la bassine et entreprit de se laver de la tête au pied. Il trouva du savon et des essuis posés dans un coin. Le savon sentait extrêmement bon et laissait une sensation huilée sur la peau, après son passage.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir d'affaire de rechange, cela le répugnait de remettre ses vêtements tachés de sang. Il prit son temps, assis dans la bassine, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était encore à la recherche d'une explication, lorsque la voix de Nadie se fit entendre, au travers de la porte.

- Gaara ?

- Oui ?

- Tu mets autant de temps à te laver ?

- Heu…Fit Gaara gêné d'avoir laissé filer l'heure, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Viens déjeuner. ….

Il sortit, après s'être sécher et se rhabiller en vitesse et trouva Nadie, toujours en peignoir, assise en tailleur sur son édredon couleur perle. Gaara se demanda un instant s'il était censé s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit mais elle lui fit signe de venir se mettre en fasse d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai que du riz et du lait de soja. Il faudra que j'aille faire le marché.

- Merci, beaucoup. Dit-il prenant le bol qu'elle lui tendait.

- Tu ressembles à un panda !

Cette réplique le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il manqua de renverser la moitié de son riz sur l'édredon, puis commença doucement à rire. Nadie affichait, à présent, un grand sourire goguenard dont Gaara trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son ami Naruto.

- Ne me demandes surtout pas ce qui m'a prit de dire ça à haute voix, je t'en prie !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es sûrement pas la première à te faire la réflexion.

L'attention du garçon fut attirée par quelque chose, posé non loin de lui. Il tendit la main pour se saisir de la petite lanterne. C'était un objet extrêmement ouvragé, qui avait été réalisé sur le modèle d'un petit pavillon aux colonnes torsadées. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit que le support de la bougie avait la forme d'un petit banc. Tous les petits détails y étaient, des tuiles du toit, dont certaines étaient mises de travers, aux moulures de la rambarde.

-Elle te plait ?

- C'est vraiment très joli. Dit reposant délicatement le trésor.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminer, il se leva et la salua, avec une politesse qui la fit sourire.

- Merci milles fois, Miss Nadie, mais il y a des gens qui doivent se demander où je suis passé … Enfin, j'espère.

- Dans ce cas, fais bon chemin !

Elle se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Oui …murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Attends une seconde ! Je veux te faire un cadeau..

Et elle revient, lui tendant la lanterne.

- Avec l'espoir qu'elle éclairera toutes tes nuits.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Dit Gaara tandis que ses mains, ayant moins de scrupules que lui, s'emparaient déjà du précieux objet.

- J'insiste !

- Merci…


	3. les gens qui vous aiment

Chapitre 3 :

Temari tournait en rond, dans la salle de conseil, attendant des nouvelles du Kasekage, son petit frère. Deux des hommes qui l'accompagnait, pour ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple visite diplomatique, étaient revenus la veille, tard le soir, en racontant qu'ils avaient été attaqués et que Gaara avait disparu, sans laisser de trace.

Son autre frère, Kankuro était aussitôt partit à sa recherche, en lui disant de rester ici, au cas où il y aurait du nouveau. Rien de nouveaux, c'était ça le problème.

Elle s'inquiétait et, quand elle s'inquiétait, elle s'énervait et, quand elle s'énervait, mieux valait garder ses distances, tout le monde l'ayant compris, elle était toute seule pour attendre.

Gaara avait une petite mine, depuis quelque temps. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendu compte mais elle avait l'impression d'être l'unique à s'en inquiéter suffisamment. Son petit frère était Kasekage et même s'il ne se plaignait jamais de rien, il devait supporter pas mal de pression et on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte. Temari se précipita pour l'ouvrir, prête à crier que si ce n'était pas pour lui donner des nouvelles intéressantes, ça n'en valait pas la peine mais elle resta figée.

- Gaara… C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi …C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne…

- Comment ça ?

Gaara la regarda un instant, elle avait l'air de s'être fait du mouron. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Non, rien…rien de bien grave.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, d'un air vaguement méfiant, avant de pousser, finalement, un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Bon ! Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es sain et sauf, petit frère.

- Oui, il vaut mieux. Dit-il se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Ensuite, tu nous raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé et en détail !

-Euh …oui. Fit Gaara sur un ton évasif.

Temari le laissa seul. Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir la petite lanterne et la regarder un instant. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce geste agaça beaucoup le démon du sable.

Vingt secondes plus tard, des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir, des jurons principalement.

- Vous avez laissé disparaître Gaara ! Putain ! Vous savez pas surveiller vos Kasekages !

Il reconnut la voix et préféra remettre la lanterne à l'abri au fond de sa besace. En effet, l'instant d'après un jeune garçon pénétrait brusquement dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte. Assis, dans son fauteuil, Gaara était pour l'instant hors de son champ de vision.

- Eh ! J'étais censé trouver Temari, ici ! Où elle est passé, celle-là ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

- Naruto…

Gaara se leva lentement de son siège et lui fit signe.

- Je croyais que t'étais disparu !

- Temari est allé prévenir tout le monde que j'ais fait ma réapparition. Elle est sortie, il y a moins d'une minute.

- Oh !

- Vous avez dû vous rater de très peu.

- Ouais, sûrement ! Bon ! A part ça, comment ça va ? Demanda Naruto qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

- Bien, merci. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? On t'a prévenu immédiatement ?

- Non, en fait, j'avais décidé de te rendre une petite visite surprise et….

- Cela fait toujours plaisir, Naruto.

- Eh ! J'espère bien !

Gaara lança un coup d'œil vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour me poser des questions et, pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai pas trop envie de leur répondre pour l'heure.

- Peut-être que, si on y va, maintenant, on sera sortit avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Tu imagines leur tête, si je leur fauche, à nouveau, compagnie, alors que je viens juste de réapparaître ? Surtout celle de Temari…

-Hey ! Hey ! Raison de plus ! Allez, ça leur apprendra à faire attention à toi !

- Ca va, il n'y a personne !

Le Kasekage s'était finalement laisser entraîner par son ami. Naruto s'amusait à donner à leur escapade des allures de missions dans une base ennemie. Ils auraient facilement pu sortir par une fenêtre, surtout en utilisant le sable pour s'aider, mais Usumaki aurait de toute évidence trouvée ça moins amusant. Gaara devina que, quand il s'agissait de fugué pour aller s'amuser en cachette, le blondinet avait une certaine expérience derrière lui.

Soudain, l'un des conseillers du Kasekage apparut au bout du couloir. Naruto poussa vite fait, dans un coin, Gaara, qui n'ayant pas tellement l'habitude de jouer, trouvait la situation de plus en plus loufoque. L'homme passa, sans les voir.

- Pff…

- Naruto arrête de me souffler ton haleine dans le visage , elle sent le renfermé.

- Ca , c'est parce que j'ai faim .

- J'ai compris ! Tu me fais sortir pour que je t'invite au restaurant , c'est ça ?

- Ben ! J'y avais même pas pensé mais puisque tu insistes ! Fit Naruto sur un ton assez peu convaincant.

Après ça , ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucune difficulté pour sortir discrètement et se retrouvèrent vite dans la rue . Il y avait un petit restaurant pas très loin dont Gaara avait l'intuition que Naruto s'y sentirait à son aise .

- Ca à l'air cool , comme coin !

Gaara sourit , heureux de ne pas s'être trompé sur ses goûts. Il avait un sérieux retard à rattraper, quant à l'apprentissage des mécanismes de l'amitié et la moindre réussite était la bienvenue pour l'encourager.

- Tu viens souvent ? Demanda son ami .

- De temps en temps .

Ils commandèrent leur diner et s'assirent à une table , dos tourné à la porte .

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé , cette nuit ?

- Hum…

- Désolé . Tu dis que t'as pas envie de répondre à des questions , pour l'instant , et moi , qu'est-ce que je fais !

- Ce n'est rien . Dit Gaara . Et…Comment vont nos amis de Konoha ?

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette question , Naruto commença à expliquer les occupations du moments de chacun des ses camarades , à grand renfort d'anecdotes et de commentaires, que les principaux concerné n'auraient peut-être pas tous apprécier à leurs justes valeurs. Gaara l'écoutait paisiblement , lui signalant juste de temps en temps qu'il devrait essayer de parler plus doucement et de moins remuer sur sa chaise.

Cela faisait trois quart d'heure qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Suna, lorsque Naruto s'interrompit brusquement dans son récit circonstancé des déboires d'Iruka avec ses nouveaux élèves.

- Eh ! Salut !

- Je m'en doutais que tu y étais pour quelque chose , Naruto ! Temari a déjà été de meilleure humeur , si tu vois ce que je veux dire , petit-frère…

Gaara se retourna pour faire face à Kankuro , qui lui souriait.

- Depuis quand te laisses-tu entraîner par ce genre d'énergumène ?

- Eh ! C'est qui tu traites d'énergumène ?

- Toi .

Kankuro avait toujours jugé Naruto un brin hyperactif mais pas anthipathique pour deux sous et était bien content de le voir s'occuper de sociabiliser son petit frère .

Gaara se résigna à affronter ses conseillers et la colère de sa grande sœur . Il était secrètement heureux de savoir Temari capable de lui passer un savon alors qu'il n'y a pas tellement longtemps , elle avait encore trop peur de lui pour lui faire la moindre remarque , quant à son comportement.


	4. Un homme

Chapitre 4 :

Nadie était couchée sur les marches de sa maison, vêtues d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique d'un rouge éclatant. Elle regardait les nuages défilés dans le ciel, écoutant tous les petits bruits qui l'entouraient. Le vent était un peu frais mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, ça allégeait l'atmosphère.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

_- Oui, ma Nadie chérie._

Elle sourit, en sentant un effleurement amical.

_- Tu lui as donné ma lanterne._

- Tu étais d'accord.

_- N'allons pas sur le marché, aujourd'hui, s'il te plait._

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, de toute façon. On est tellement bien, ici.

_- Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?_

- Quoi, par exemple ?

-_ Mais…Idiote ! C'est à toi de me le dire !_

- On pourrait aller en ville, un de ces jours. On ferait les magasins, toutes les deux.

_- Si tu en as envie, c'est une bonne idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?_

Elle se redressa un peu trop vite et eut un léger vertige. Tout était si calme, elle n'avait pas envie de faire quoique ce soit.

- J'ai envie de rien faire.

_- Nadie…Il y a un problème ?_

- Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

_- Hum…Ca ne te ressemble pas de ne vouloir rien faire …_

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais rien faire …J'ai dis que je voulais « rien faire » !

_- Sais-tu que je t'adore ?_

- C'est très agréable à entendre…

Il y eu long silence … enfin , dans la mesure où le silence était imaginable …Les branches se plaignaient , les oiseaux papotaient , le vent chatouillait les feuilles d'arbre. Quelques choses de nouveaux vint se mêler à tout ces sons. Nadie se redressa et regarda droit devant elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Cela a taille d'un homme , cela bouge comme un homme et cela te regarde comme un homme._

Gaara en avait enfin finit de répondre à toutes les questions de routine , dans ce genre de cas, qu'on voulait lui posé ( 1 ) et d'essuyer les reproches de Temari pour son manque flagrant de respect envers l'inquiètude qu'elle se faisait pour lui . Une engeulade qu'on avait sûrement entendu jusque dans la rue .

« - Mais , bon sang ! On n'a pas idée de faire ce genre de peur au gens ! A ce demandé , si on a bien fait , d'accepter un Kasekage pareil…Enfin , là , j'exagère ! Tu te défends pas mal comme Kasekage mais commme frère , tu es le roi de casse-pied . Mes nerfs ne vont pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme ! Et ce Naruto ! Je te jures que si je le croise sur mon chemin….. (Etc.et etc) »

Seulement , il n'avait pas dit la vérité , il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui lui avait prit. Il avait conscience que s'il racontait sa rencontre avec la jeune fille prénommée Nadie et le fait qu'il avait dormit , cela provoquerait une nouvelle pluie de question auxquelles il ne saurait pas toutes répondre . Selon la version qu'il avait donné , il avait donc simplement passé la nuit dans la forêt parce que le produit , dont était enduite la flèchette qu'il avait reçu , le faisait se sentir trop faible pour rentrer tout de suite.

Il s'apprètait à resortir de la salle de conseil , lorsque la voix de Kankuro se fit entendre à côté de lui .

- Dis , où il est passé ton bandeau (2) ?

- Je…Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je ne l'avais plus…J'ai du le perdre dans la forêt .

En fait , Gaara avait une autre idée sur l'endroit où se trouvait son bandeau et était ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour retourner las-bas .

- Pas grave , on t'en donnera un autre , p'tit frère.

- Ce ne serait pas tout à fait pareil …J'essayerai de le retrouver…J'ai une idée sur l'endroit où je l'ai laissé tomber.

- Eh ! Evite de disparaître à nouveau , sinon Temari va devenir définitivement barge , si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Kankuro avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Gaara sentit bien que s'il s'amusait à leur faire peur encore un fois , il se ferait très sérieusement et très dûrement taper sur les doigts , par ces deux là.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas loin et je connais le chemin,maintenant .

- M'inquièter moi ! C'est Temari qui est du genre à s'inquièter ! Moi , je sais que tu es un grand garçon à qui il ne vaut mieux pas faire de misères !

Le grand garçon décida de se mettre en chemin aussitôt après le repas du soir . On ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher d'aller faire une petite prommenade , après avoir manger , comme il le faisait souvent.

Il sortit discrètement du village et ne tarda pas à atteindre la lisière de la forêt . Il lui fallu un peu plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour retrouver le chemin . L'obscurité était tombé très tôt ce soir là et il avait pensé à se munir de la petite lanterne . Celle-ci diffusait un peu plus de lumière qu'on s'y serait attendu , vu sa taille.

Gaara avançait d'un bon pas depuis une heure et se doutait qu'il ne devait plus être très loin de la maison , lorsqu'il manqua de glisser dans quelque chose . Il cru d'abord à une flaque d'eau mais se rappella qu'il n'avait plus eu de pluie depuis plusieur jour. La lumière de sa lanterne lui révèla une nappe de liquide carmin presque noir.

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment , il courut jusqu'à apercevoir la maison . La maison avec sa porte défoncé . Il se retrouva à l'interieur , avant d'avoir comprit comment . Ici pas de trace de sang mais il ne restait plus rien , toutes les affaires de Nadie avaient disparues .

Il retourna près de la flaque écarlate et commença à fouiller les environs . Ce qu'il trouva était, d'une certaine façon , pour le rassurer un peu. Ce n'était pas Nadie qui était allongé à même le sol, devant lui, mais un homme d'une trentaine d'année , qui avait l'air de s'être fait roué de coup puis griffé par une bête sauvage ( 3).

Dans un monde où les espions connaissent toutes sorte de techniques de transformation , c'est un peu plus prudent , même s'il ne pensaient pas vraiment qu'on ait pu leur remplacer leur Gaara.

Je ne sais pas si les Hokages portent toujours le bandeau alors je dis que Gaara l'a gardé comme souvenir ….

Un bête vraiment très sauvage.


	5. Evitons de déranger

Chapitre 5 :

Kankuro dévisagea le Kasekage. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait de travers . Ils étaient devant la salle où l'homme que Gaara avait ramené était en train d'être remis en état . La première hypothèse , qui l'avait effleuré l'esprit du jeune homme, avait été que Gaara était celui qui avait blessé l'homme et que cela expliquait son trouble mais il s'en était aussitôt voulu à mort de pensé ça. Il fallait faire confiance à Gaara , il avait changé et puis , si jamais ça avait bien été lui , il le leur aurait dit , il en était convaincu. De plus , les blessures de l'inconnu qui ne correspondaient en rien à celles qu'aurait infligées Shukaku.

- Gaara ?

- Hum…

- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?

- Je l'ai trouvé en me promenant ;

- Tu le connais ?

- Je ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Tu a idée sur ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Comment je saurais ?

Le Kasekage n'était de toute évidence pas d'humeur à bavarder et encore à répondre à des questions . Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait dû tout expliquer . S'il était arrivé des problèmes à Nadie , c'était sûrement le meilleur moyen de l'aider mais il y avait cette curieuse sensation….La porte s 'ouvrit .

- Vous pouvez entrer , si vous voulez .

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Rien n'est encore sûr . Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ne semble pas vouloir rouvrir l'œil . On ignore si l'anémie n'a pas entraîné une désoxygénation de cerveau. C'est surtout inquiétant car il semble avoir reçu, à la tête, plusieurs coups d'une grande force.

L'un des infirmiers présents fixait Gaara d'un air qui signifiait qu'il avait sa petite idée sur comment les choses s'étaient produites. Kankuro s'en rendit compte et le fusilla du regard, avant de regarder plus attentivement le patient, allongé dans le lit, sous respiration assistée, avec ses perfusions. Non, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Shukaku mais de quelque chose de plus petit et de plus nerveux. Ce qui zébrait le visage de l'homme n'était pas les marques des griffes du démon mais plutôt d'ongles fins et particulièrement acérés.

« On dirait Naruto, après que Temari lui soit tombé dessus. » Pensa Kankuro, en exagérant, avec une once d'amusement qu'il chassa aussitôt car elle était tout à fait déplacée.

Gaara sortit de la pièce. Il fallut quelques seconde à Kankuro pour réagir et le suivre. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient sans un mot dans le couloir. Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, juste à côté de ceux de Gaara, Kankuro décida de rompre le silence.

- Gaara ?

- Oui, Kankuro ?

- Tu sais que, si jamais t'as besoin de parler, on est là ?

- C'est gentil mais tout va bien.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit, Kankuro.

- Euh…Bon, à demain !

- Vu ce qu'indique ma montre, ce serait plutôt « à tout à l'heure »…

Sur ces mots, Gaara entra dans ses appartements et referma la porte derrière lui.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à vous hérisser touts les petits poils de la nuque. Nadie se glissa à l'interieur , hésitant à la refermer , de peur de faire encore plus de bruit.

- Il faudrait y mettre un peu d'huile , n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix venant de l'arrière boutique.

- Oui , ce ne serait pas de trop , je crois .

- Je le ferais , aujourd'hui , après la fermeture . En attendant , laissez-la donc ouverte , il fait assez bon pour ça .

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva ,par une porte situé derrière le comptoir. Il sourit .

-Bienvenu à ma première cliente de la journée .

- Merci.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez?

- En effet.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ou je peux vous laisser regarder, pendant que je remets un peu d'odre ?

- Ca va , je suis juste venue jeté un coup d'œil.

Elle s'avança entre les rayonnages chargé d'une incroyable variété d'objets en tout genre , depuis les poupées de porcelaines ,délavées, jusqu'aux poignard aux formes biscornues et terrifiantes. Nadie adorait les bazars et les brocantes, il y avait tellement plus de place pour les surprises et les découvertes que dans les magasins ordinaires.Celui-ci semblait spécialisé dans les objets anciens , c'était justement les plus interressants.

Elle passa un quart d'heure à flaner entre les rayonnages , avant qu'un autre client n'entre.Elle n'y prêta tout d'abord pas attention mais lorsque le nouvel arrivant salua le commerçant , sa voix eu comme une consonnance familière pour elle . Elle jeta un coup d'œil entre les planches de l'étagère derrière laquelle elle se trouvait.

_- Eh ! Mais c'est ton ami ! _

_- Pff…_

_- Mais si , c'est celui à qui tu as fait cadeau de ma lanterne ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui dire bonjour ?_

Cet enthousiasme avait de quoi intriguer .

_- Je ne veux pas le déranger._

_- Je crois que tu ne le dérangera pas , tout au contraire ._

Nadie avait comme un soupçon .

_- Non ._

_- Allez ! Ne sois pas trop timide , ma fille. Tu va laisser passer une occasion de nous amuser. _

Son soupçon se confirmait .

_- Etsuko …_

_- Allez ! On dirait que tu as peur ! C'est mignon les pandas._

_- Non !_

_- Ah , bon ! C'est pas mignon ? En tout cas , lui , il l'est et tu ne peux pas le nier._

-_ Etsuko, sois franche ! Tu voudrais que je flirt avec lui, c'est bien ça ?_

_- Ca me semble la chose la plus évidente à faire !_

_- Excuces-moi mais pas à moi ._

_- Pff ! _

_- Estuko , je veux bien être ta Nadie chérie mais ne m'utilises pas trop pour t'amuser , au dépens des autres._

_- Qui te dis que je voulais m'amuser à ses dépens ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance._

_- Je te fais confiance pour beaucoup de choses…_

_- D'accord…._


	6. l'ex seigneur

Chapitre 6 :

Il ne restait plus à Nadie qu'à sortir discrètement . Malheureusement , pendant qu'elle discutait avec Etsuko , elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui l'entourait et donc pas vu Gaara s'approcher dangereusement. Il s'apprêtait à tourné pour entrer dans la partie du magasin où elle se trouvait , lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur un présentoire.

Heuresement ,ce magasin était un vrai labyrinthe , il lui restait peut-être une chance de faire une retraite discrète mais :

- Nadie ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Eh ! Salut , Gaara ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien , merci . Et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Tant mieux .J'étais un peu inquiet .

- Inquiet ?Pourquoi ?

- J'ai voulu retourner chez toi , hier soir . Tu as déménagé ?

- Ben , oui ! C'était prèvu , avant que tu n'arrives.

- Pourquoi est-ce que la porte d'entrée était défoncée?

- La porte d'entrée défoncée ? Bon sang !Elle allait très bien , lorsque je l'ai fermée en partant !

- J'imagine que tu ne sais rien non plus sur l'aggression. C'était tard le soir , tu étais sûrement déjà être partie.

- Oui , sûrement et je n'ai entendu parler de rien.

_- Ils ont retrouvé ce type ? Oh ! Pas la peine de s'inquièter , ma Nadie chérie . _

Il y eu un long silence ,un peu gênant. Chacun faisait mine de s'interresser au bric à brac environnant .

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Nadie pour relancée la conversation.

- En fait , c'est que j'ai perdu quelque chose et je pensais qu'il était peut-être resté chez toi.

- Ah ?

- Un bandeau . Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Je ne me souviens pas , en tout cas . Je regarderai dans mes affaires pour voir , si je ne l'y ai pas glisser sans m'en rendre compte.

-Merci….

Gaara parut réflèchir puis dit d'un ton enjoué ,en souriant .

- Tu me parais bien mystérieuse , Nadie.

-_ Hey !..Hey !…Pas mal l'approche , garçon ! Mais je te prèviens que ma Nadie a un foutu caractère …_

- Moi ?

- _Toi ,_ _arrête de faire l'idiote et ferme là ! _

- Oui , toi …C'est une impression que j'ai.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te donne cette impression.

_- C'est peut-être mon incroyable pouvoir de séduction qui transparait au travers toi , ma chérie._

_- Bof !_

- Tu voyages ?

- Oui . A part ça , je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire sur moi , qui ne serait pas mortellement ennuyeux …

-_ Moi , je suis Etsuko , la fille du seigneur des démons ! Pour comment je me suis retrouvé à joué les collocataires de ma Nadie , c'est…._

_- Ex-seigneur …Un règne très court, d'ailleurs !_

_- Grr ! Bon ! La fille de l'ex-seigneur des démons ! …Toi, avec ton « je n'ai rien qui ne soit pas banal »._

_- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne n'avais rien qui ne soit pas banal…Je t'ai toi !…J'ai dit que je n'avais rien qui ne soit pas ennuyeux !_

_-…._

Gaara la regardait d'un air interrogateur . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu peux répèter ?

- J'ai dis que j'étais à la recherche d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma grande sœur , c'est dans une semaine et demi…

- Dans ce cas , je ne vais pas te déranger davantage.

- Mais…Je t'avais aussi dit que ce serait bien si quelqu'un m'aidait à trouver….C'est la première fois que je fais un cadeau pour un aniversaire .. ni pour aucune autre occassions d'ailleurs….

- Comme ça , on est deux ! Moi aussi , je n'ai jamais fêté d'anniversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ta sœur ? Demanda Nadie , oubliant totalement qu'elle voulait partir.

- Elle aime beaucoup de chose et elle en déteste au moins autant….

- C'est peut-être un peu vague.

- Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle venait de temps en temps ici , c'est pour ça que je suis venu jeté un coup d'œil.

- On va trouver quelque chose !

Le vendeur vient voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien , Kasekage-sama ?

- Non , merci . Ca ira.

L'homme le salua et retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Gaara sentit le regard intrigué de Nadie sur lui.

- Kasekage ?

- Euh …Oui.

- C'est une sorte de grade , n'est-ce pas ?

_- Pourquoi il me regarde comme si je venais de Mars et je portais un tutu rose ?_

_- Kasekage , ça veut dire qu'il est le chef dans ce village._

_- _Tu ne…

- Je t'ai bien eu ! Je ne suis peut-être pas de la région mais je sais ce que ça veut dire Kasekage.

Gaara sourit et ils commencèrent à fouiller les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose suceptible de plaire à sa grande sœur.

L'auteuse : Je suis malade !

Etsuko : Attraper un rhum , début juin , franchement !

Nadie : Ne me tousses pas dessus ! J'ai déjà l'autre qui me bassine…pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Gaara « tout bas »: C'est quand même pas de moi qu'elle parle…

Etsuko « la larme à l'œil » : Nadie ! Tu…Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Nadie : …Hum…Tu es narcissique , perverse , hyper-possesive et tes blagues c'est pas toujours ça… « Elle sourit » Je t'adore !

Gaara : Euh ! A qui tu parles , Nadie ?

Nadie et Etsuko : Merde, complètement oublié qu'il fallait parler en pensée !


	7. Colchique dans les prés

Voici le chapitre 7 que j'ai recommencé 5 fois depuis le début parce que je ne trouvais pas quoi y mettre. Je suis relativement satisfaites du résultat mais j'attends quand même avec la plus grandes impatience vos commentaires .

Chapitre 7 :

- Tu m'aime ? Demanda-t-elle se réveillant , tandis qu'il sortait du lit.

- Non . Répondit-il sans même y prêter attention.

- Tant mieux ! Dit-elle en s'étirant. Ca aurait été drôlement embêtant pour toi…

Itachi commença à se rhabiller sans plus faire attention à sa coéquipière , il rattacha sa ceinture et regarda après sa chemise.

- Elle est ici ? Lui dit Deidera , en la lui tendant.

- Rhabilles-toi et prends une douche ! Nous repartons dans une demi-heure ! Dit-il , la laissant seule.

Deidera enfila rapidement sa nuissette en pilou avec brodé dessus « I am an explosive girl !», prit quelques vêtements et sortit dans le couloir. La salle de bain se trouvait au fond du couloir mais en chemin , elle croisa Kisume qui lui addressa un sourire sardonique.

- Bien dormis , Deidera ?

Elle entra dans la salle de bain , après avoir souhaiter à son coéquipier de faire connaissance avec un amateur de botte en peau de requin ( C'est très pratique le botte en requin , on ne fait pas plus imperméable mais pour ce qui est de laissé les pieds respiré , c'est un autre affaire .) .

Elle pesta encore un peu car il fallait toujours une éternité pour avoir de l'eau chaude et finit par prendre une douche froide qui lui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup de bien . Ah ! Quelle nuit !

- Tu te dépèche , oui !

Mais à chaque fois , dès le matin , tout redevenait comme si rien ne s'était pas passer . C'était sûrement mieux comme ça…Deidara se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse , avant de descendre. Les autres attendaient déjà devant la porte . Elle râla un peu parce qu'on ne lui laissait pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner .

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt . Fit Itachi d'un ton sec lorsqu'elle sortit.

Elle lui répliqua d'un regard meurtrier .Comment il faisait pour être aussi frais le matin , celui-là ? Il n'avait pourtant pas dormis plus qu'elle .

- Bon ! On peut y aller , maitenant ?

- Ouais….

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se mirent donc en route sans plus tardé . Deidera restait un peu en retrait pour surveiller leurs arrières . Ce faisant elle fredonnait , elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrassé de cette air depuis son réveil . Soudain elle se souvient des paroles qui allait dessus.

- Colchiques dans les prés fleurissent, dans les prés, c'est la fin de l'été….La feuille d'automne emportée par le vent…En ronde monotone tombe en tourbillonnant.

_- Châtaignes dans les bois, se fendent, se fendent…._

Nadie s'approcha rapidement du lit et sortit le petit flacon de sa sacoche.

_-Châtaignes dans les bois, se fendent sous nos pas…._

Elle trempa une fine aiguille dans la fiole et releva le draps pour prendre la main de l'endormis .

-_ Tu es obligé de chantonner ça ?_

_- Désolé._

Nadie piqua lègerement dans la veine du poignet.

_- Tu penses que cela suffira ?_

_- Vu son état , oui …_

_- Je me serai bien passé de faire ça._

_- Je sais , ma chérie , mais il faut être prudent ._

Soudain des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

- Nadie où es-tu ?

_- Pas le temps de sortir, sans être vue._

Nadie vit un évier dans un coin de la chambre et s'y précipita.

- Ici !

Lorsque Gaara entra , il la trouva en train de se mettre de l'eau sur le visage .

- Ca va mieux.

- Je me sens encore un peu faible.

« P'tit Flash Back :

La veille Gaara avait proposé à la jeune fille de lui montré l'endroit où il vivait et Nadie , curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un palais de Kasekage , avait finit par accepté , malgré ses réserves iniatiales. Il lui avait commencer à lui faire visiter les lieux , sauf naturellement , les endroits auxquel elle n'avait pas le droit d'accèder ( les seules vraiment interressants évidemment) .

- Ici, cette partie-ci du batiment abrite l'infirmerie , l'une des mieux équipée du pays du sable.

- J'avais reconnu .

- Reconnu ?

- L'odeur !

- Ah ! Oui, évidemment.

Ils avaient marché une instant sans plus rien trouver à ce dire. Gaara se sentait embarrassé , il craignait que sa nouvelle amie ne le trouve ennuyant .

_- Je me demandes si c'est ici qu'il est ._

Etsuko n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait . Nadie et elle pouvait se comprendre au demi-mot .

- Tu m'avais parlé d'une aggression, près de la maison où j'étais. Lacha Nadie l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche juste un moyen de rompre le silence. La personne va bien ? Elle est toujours ici ?

- Il est dans cette chambre là . Son état est très préocuppant , il est dans le coma et on n'a toujours aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être.

_- Je suis d'avis que vous n'en sachiez jamais rien._

Nadie avait sentit d'un coup le sol se dérober sous ses pieds . Gaara l'avait rattapé de justesse et assise sur un des banc disposé le long du mur.

- Nadie ! Ca va ? Tu es pâle comme la mort.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Je veux…

_- Non ! Il y a un distributeur pas loin . Il lui faudra beaucoup plus de temps si tu lui demandes quelque chose à manger._

- Je préférerais quelque chose à manger…de sucré, il m'arrive de faire des crises d'hypoglycémies.

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose…Ne bouge pas , je reviens vite.

Gaara était partit et Nadie se remit debout.

_- Etsuko ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire ce…Ce truc ?C'était très désagréable._

- Maintenant que nous sommes seules toutes les deux , _ne perdons pas de temps . Il y a peu de chance qu'il se réveille un jour mais on ne sait jamais. _

Fin du P'tit Flash back »

Gaara lui tendit une barre de chocolat.

- Je t'ai prit ça , j'espère que tu aime .

- C'est parfait , merci.

Il lui sourit d'un air soulagé et ils retournèrent dans le couloir. Nadie mangea la barre de chocolat qui lui fit d'ailleurs réellement beaucoup de bien .

- Ca va mieux , tu reprends des couleurs.

- Oui …Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il y avait de très jolis jardin derrière ?

- Si , je vais te les montré

Nadie : blablabla.

Itachi « arrive , vois Nadie qui marmonne toute seule »: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que celle-là ?

Nadie : Hum ? Etsuko …

Etsuko « sort de sa sieste » : Mmm…

Nadie : Etsuko , il y a un mec.

Etsuko marmonne :…Ouais et quoi ?

Nadie : Il me regarde bizzarement.

Etsuko : « s'est rendormie »…

Nadie « soupir » : Etsuko , il y a un mec qui me regard bizarrement et en plus il est vachement canon.

Etsuko : Un mec ? Canon ?Où ? ….Wow ! Mais c'est que c'est vrai , en plus ! Celui-là , il est pour moi !

Itachi : J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment….


	8. Le manteau d'Etsuko

Chapitre 8 :

« _Comment je me suis retrouvée à joué les collocataires de ma Nadie , c'est une histoire assez absurde je trouves... Je me suis faite piégé comme une enfant, c'est le cas de le dire … C'était le début de l'automne quand les colchiques fleurissent…_

_Je venais juste d'ôter mon précieux manteau (1) et de prendre mon apparence humaine , lorsque ces trois garçon de douze ou treize ans sont arrivés. J'ai caché mon trésor avec moins de soin que d'habitude pour aller voir ce qu'ils faissaient . _

_Ils jouaient au ballon dans le prés , ça avait l'air très amusant . L'un d'eux m'a aperçu, il a souris et avant d'avoir compris comment , je me suis retrouvée à participé à leur match. Evidemment , je gagnais ! Comment auraient-ils pu rivaliser avec mon habilité et ma vitesse de déplacement ? Et ils voulaient sans cesse rejouer ! _

_Puis il y a eu ce petit accident , j'en ai bousculé un , assez violemment, et il s'est retrouvé étendu de tout son long par terre. Mais lorsque je me suis retournée pour voir si je ne l'avais pas blessé accidentellement : avec ma force, il n'y avait rien de plus possible, j'ai vu qu'il lançait un regard anxieux vers le bosquet dont j'étais sortie. Je regardais dans la même direction, juste à temps pour voir ces hommes s'enfuir avec mon manteau. _

_Les enfants se sont mis sur ma route, quand j'ai voulu poursuivre ces voleurs . J'aurais préfèré qu'ils s'en abstiennent , je n'avais pas spécialement envie de leur faire du mal à eux._

_Le soir même, toujours piégée sous mon visage humain, j'ai attaqué leur village mais mon arrivée avait de toute évidence été prévue et j'ai eu beau tout mettre à sac, ils avaient emmené mon manteau, ma précieuse fourrure ailleurs …Je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvée car, au moment où j'allais quitté ce village, déterminée à mettre la main sur ceux qui osait me faire cette mauvaise farce , quelque chose s'est abattu sur moi. Il faut croire que n'avais pas été assez vigilante…._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé , je n'étais déjà plus libre , prissonière que j'étais du corps d'un tout petit bébé…Je venais de faire la connaissance de ma Nadie …Ces gens m'avaient emprissonnée en elle en espérant pouvoir ainsi canaliser ma puissance et l'utiliser pour servir leurs intêrets. »_

Gaara ne savait pas vraiment que pensé . Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait fait visité le palais à Nadie et l'état de l'inconnu avait commencé à se dégrader, à peine une demi-heure , après qu'il eu retrouvé la jeune fille dans sa chambre. L'homme venait d'ailleurs de mourir.

Les médecins de Suna était pratiquement certains que les difficultés cardiaques qu'avait rencontré de leur défunt patient avait été provoqué par l'injection d'un poison provoquant la paralysie musculaire. Ils étaient parvenu à contrer les effets du supposé produit mais cela avait encore affaibli l'inconnu dont la vie ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil.

Il était le seul à savoir que Nadie avait été présente auprès du patient et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi . Il ne leur avait pas encore fait rencontré son amie et se demandait pourquoi il hésitait. Elle leur aurait plût , il en était certain.

N'en pouvait plus , il prit le chemin de l'hotel où logeait Nadie . Le réceptionniste le regarda surpris de voir le kasekage débarqué ainsi , surtout avec une expression aussi soucieuse sur le visage.

- Je peux vous aider , Kasekage-sama ?

- Je voudrais connaître le numéro de la chambre de Nadie.

- Nadie ? Ah ! Kinsei-san ! Nadie Kinsei.

- Oui , c'est ça .

- C'est la chambre n5 , au première étage mais elle n'est pas là , pour l'instant.

- Vous avez les clefs ?

- Oui , toujours . Au cas où le client perdrait les siennes.

- Donnez-moi celle de la chambre de Nadie Kinsei.

Le réceptioniste ne se fit pas prier d'avantage . Gaara grimpa les marches qui menait au première étage et ouvrit la porte où était gravé le numéro cinq. Il y avait d'abord un vestibule exigu avec un porte-manteau et deux fauteils en osier , le kasekage le franchit sans s'arrêter et déboucha sur le seuil de la chambre. Il eu aussitôt la tentation de faire demi-tour et de repasser plus tard , lorsque Nadie serait rentré , mais au lieu de ça , il s'avança encore plus pour voir la pièce dans son entièreté.

Les sacs de voyages de Nadie étaient posé dans un coin , déjà fait ou , plus vraisemblablement vu les vêtements qui en dépassaient, pas encore défaits. Les draps du lit étaient n'importe comment, elle devait avoir le sommeil agité …

Il commença à parcourir la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait . Tout ce qu'il remarqua c'est le bout d'une bande de tissu bleu qui dépassait d'un des sacs. Il tira dessus , ce qui lui vint entre les mains était bien , comme il le pensait , un bandeau mais pas le sien .

Gaara s'assit maladroitement sur le bord du lit pour regarder l'objet . Ce n'était pas l'emblème de Suna ni aucune de celles qu'il connaissait , c'était même la première fois qu'il voyait cette figure géométrique : Sur le métal était gravé une sorte d'étoile avec un grand nombre de branche. Il en dénombra douze…Une étoile à douze branche (2).

- Gaara ?

Nadie se tenait sur le seuil . Gaara ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver , il se remit précipitamment debout.

- L'homme est mort , celui qui avait été aggressé. Dit-il scrutant l'expression de la jeune fille.

Elle baissa la tête , elle avait l'air vraiment navrée mais il ne savait pas si ça prouvait quoi que ce soit.

-Ca tombes bien que tu sois là : j'avais à te parler….Je vais repartir , quitter Suna.

- Ah …C'est toi qui a injecté un paralysant à cet homme? Dis-le moi !

Nadie le regarda un instant pour lâcha d'une voix comme exténuée :

- Oui , c'est bien moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas , je t'emmenerai et je te ferai arrêté !

- Penses-tu vraiment être en mesure de me faire venir avec toi par la force, Garçon ?

Gaara voulait comprendre mais surtout il ne voulait pas être déçu . Non que ça ne recommence pas comme avec Yashamaru , sa tante , qui avait fait semblant de l'aimer parce que telle était sa mission . Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre que Nadie était une ninja d'un autre pays venu remplir un contrat dont il n'était même pas la cible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit juste un de ces personnages trop ordinaire . Il aimait cette présence mystérieuse qu'elle transportait. Parce qu'elle ne montrait aucun pouvoir , on pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle les avait tous , même celui de le délivrer. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait paisiblement dormir , près d'elle ?

- Non , je ne penses pas pouvoir te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit mais je ne veux pas que tu partes , pas sans comprendre.

- Cet homme s'appellait Akio Fukan et il voulait me prendre quelqu'un dont j'ai appris à apprécier la présence …Même si elle est un peu excessive.

- Et ça ? Dit-il lui tendant son bandeau.

- Oh ! Fit-elle en le prenant . Un souvenir …Je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais porté…je ne le garde que parce qu'il est toujours bon de savoir d'où l'on vient .

En fait, le manteau d'Etsuko n'était rien d'autre que sa fourrure de tigresse qu'elle pouvait retirer pour prendre les traits d'une jeune fille et qui rétrécissait alors pour prendre les proportions d'une simple cape. Elle ne perdait rien de sa force et de ses pouvoirs, en se le voyant dérobé, mais ce vêtement lui était nécessaire pour retrouver son apparence de démone.

Ne me demandez surtout pas de vous en dessiner une ! J'ai déjà essayer et c'était pas probant.


	9. Kadriginui

Chapitre 9 :

Nadie était allé chercher les deux fauteuils en osier du vestibule pour les placer devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et qu'ils puissent s'asseoir pour discuter.

- D'où viens-tu exactement ? Je n'ai jamais vu cet emblème. Dit Gaara sur un ton très sérieux pour bien signifier qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avait d'estimer qu'il en savait assez.

- De Kadriginui ! Dit-elle fièrement

Puis voyant l'expression de Gaara .

- Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler , c'est ça ?

- Pour être franc , non.

- C'est normal , en fait !

- Pourquoi ? A quel pays appartient donc Kadriginui ?

Elle lui désigna le symbole sur son bandeau .

- Je suis sûre que tu peux deviner le nom .

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un pays de l'étoile …à douze branche qui plus est. Dans quelle région est-ce ?

- Bon !Le premier pays sur vos cartes que j'ait traversé c'était le pays du Brouillard….

- Les pays les plus proches du pays du brouillard sont " Konoha no Kuni " et " Kumo no Kuni "… ( enfin il y a quand-même un bras de mer qui les sépare)

- Mais mon pays à moi est de l'autre côté de la mer, au Nord…

- C'est impossible ! Dit Gaara.

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Dit-elle sur un ton un peu pincé . Je viens du nord …d'ailleurs j'aime bien vos régions car le climat y est très doux , même si je crains un peu la canicule…

- Les terres situés au nord du pays du brouillard , de l'autre côté de la mer , sont maudites …

- Maudites ? La vie n'y est pas toujours de tout repos mais…Ce sont de très jolies terre, beaucoup plus fertiles que les votre, même si notre climat est violent et capricieux… faut parfois savoir s'accommoder des moussons en été et des tempêtes de neige en hiver…

_- Et elle ne te parle pas de ma terre " Nemurenai ichiya no Kuni " qui se trouve juste à côté ! _( le pays de la nuit blanche , là d'où vient Etsuko)

Gaara resta un moment sans rien dire , la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air impénetrable. Elle soutient fièrement son regard . Il finit par hocher la tête pour dire qu'il la croyait.

- Ca n'a pas dû être un voyage facile à faire toute seule. Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

- En avancant un peu chaque jour , on finit bien par arriver quelque part et je n'étais ….

Nadie se tût brusquement : elle avait failli dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment seule puisque Etsuko était toujours là.

- Enfin , le plus dur c'était le bateau !

- Hum ?

- Je ne me sens pas en confiance , quand je quitte la terre ferme . En plus , au début, j'avais le mal de mer mais ça , au bout d'un moment, c'est passé …Encore heureux que le temps était propice et que le capitaine savait y faire…

Nadie raconta encore quelques anecdotes sur le voyage qui l'avait amené jusqu'à Suna.

- Tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu étais partie de chez toi . L'interrompit Gaara.

Il sentit qu'il avait visé juste , c'était un aspect de la question qu'elle ne tenait pas tellement abordé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tenta-t-elle. J'avais envie…

- C'est quand-même un sacré périple , loin des gens qui t'aiment .

Elle respira profondément et secoua plusieurs fois la tête en signe de négation.

- Je suis partie justement parce , ces gens qui m'aiment , je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de les rencontrer.

Voyant qu'il avait remué un souvenir pénible et qu'elle avait deux petites larmes aux coins des yeux , Gaara eu un geste inconscient pour se saisir de la main de la jeune fille . Elle le regarda puis retira doucement sa main , sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je voyageais . Dit-elle en souriant d'un air brave.

- Et ?

- C'est mieux…oui , c'est mieux ! Je suis faite pour cette vie !

- Je ne comprends pas comment personne ne pouvait t'aimer….

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait repris la main de Nadie . Ce geste et ce qu'il venait juste de dire, c'était peut-être un peu….Il se forca à ne pas détourner les yeux et à ne pas retirer trop vivement sa main , esperant qu'ainsi elle ne remarquerait rien.

- Gaara ?

_- Nadie , tu peux obeir sans poser de question ?_

_- Ca dépend._

_- Tu ne le regretteras pas …Penches-toi un peu en avant._

_- Hum …_

_- Ne discute pas , s'il te plait._

Nadie se pencha un peu vers lui et Gaara la regarda. Se pouvait-il qu'elle…. ?

_- Et maintenant, ferme les yeux._

Nadie avait bien comprit ce qui se passait mais ne protesta pas. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, le cœur battant. L'instant d'après, elle sentait quelque chose de doux effleurer ses lèvres.

_- C'est étrange, je le regrette déjà…_

_- Ah ! Ces humains ! Jamais contents !_

Cette exclamation la fit sourire et Gaara sourit en retour.

- Tu veux toujours quitter Suna ?

Je crois que je vais peut-être un peu retardé mon départ . Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Etsuko : Mmm….

Nadie : T'es pas contente ? Je l'ai embrassé , finalement !

Etsuko : C'est pas ça ?

Nadie : Il y a un problème ?

Etsuko : Eh , l'auteuse ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi mon pays porte un nom aussi inquiètant…Pays de la nuit blanche ! Pourquoi pas pays des cauchemards , pour rester dans le même esprit ?

L'auteuse : J'ai effectivement été tenté de l'appelé " akumu no Kuni "

Etsuko : Il y fait très bon vivre !

L'auteuse : Je n'en doute pas !..Il y fait très bon vivre…Quand on est un démon !

Bouh ! Je le rends compte que ce chapitre est encore plus court que les autres mais je n'ai vraiment rien à y rajouter pour l'instant .


	10. l'escalier

Chapitre 10 :

Dix minutes plus tard , Gaara et Nadie descendait à la reception . Soudain la jeune fille sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et commenca à fouillé dans sa sacoche .

- Il y a un problème ?

- Euh ! Gaara , tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent . Comme je comptais partir ce soir, je n'ai payer ma chambre que jusqu'à demain…Je te rembourserais dès demain , c'est juste que là , je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans cet hôtel…Je peux facilement te trouver un logemment.

- Oh ! Je ne voudrai surtout pas déranger !

_- Ma Nadie , tu as parfois trop de scrupules !_

- Ca ne pose aucun problème ! Dit Gaara en souriant d'un air rassurant. Il y a de toute façon des appartements que personne n'occupe jamais. Ils sont sans doute un peu poussièreux mais en aérant….

- Bon ! Ben , merci …

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au palais du Kasekage . Gaara pensait qu'il était temps de présenter un peu Nadie aux autres , elle n'était pas tout à fait sereine par rapport à cette idée. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant devant la porte alors Gaara lui reprit la main et la fit entré ainsi sous le regard étonné de ceux qui assistèrent à la scène.

- A propos , Nadie . Dit-il dans les escalier qui menait au étages supérieur .

- Oui ?

- Tu avais parlé d'un personne dont tu avais appris à apprécier la présence .Qui est-ce ?

Nadie baissa la tête , embarrassée. Comment lui expliqué son allusion à Etsuko , maintenant ?

- S'il te plait , Gaara . J'aimerais éviter d'en parler pour l'instant.

- Mais…Hum…D'accord.

- Merci.

Gaara sursauta sentant les bras de Nadie l'enlacer et la sensation de douceur dans ses veines que provoqua ce contact. Elle appuya son menton sur l'épaule du garçon .

- Vraiment merci …T'es gentil.

Il hésita un instant puis , se sentant stupide de rester ainsi les bras ballant , les passa lui aussi dans le dos de Nadie. A ce moment , une sorte d'énergumène orange et blond déboula en bas des escaliers et poussa une longue exclamtion de surprise.

- Naruto ! Je croyais que tu étais retourné à Konoha .

- Ben , en fait ..Hey ! Hey !La vielle Tsunade en a un peu après moi (1) et j'ai intêret à éviter de me retrouver sur son chemin , pendant quelque temps …alors comme je rentrais de mission, j'ai fait un détour par chez toi !

Sur ce Naruto On reconnaît bien là , sa légendaire politesse et son tact non moins légendaire fit demi-tour en courant et en appellant :

- Eh ! Temari , Kankuro ! Vous me croirez pas , il y a Gaara , votre petit frère qui fait un calin à une fille dans les escaliers !

- Un ami ? Demanda Nadie en s'écartant doucement de Gaara.

- Oui…Répondit-il avec un soupir suivi d'un sourire timide.

- Gaara , tu peux me dire ce qu'il raconte encore , celui-là ?

Temari se stoppa une seconde en voyant cette jolie jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés de son petit frère. Gaara était très embarrassé mais Nadie lui donna un coup de coude furtif pour qu'il songe à faire les présentations.

- Hum …Temari , je te présente Nadie , une amie …Nadie , je te présente Temari , ma grande sœur…

Nadie s'avança main tendue , au moment où Kankuro arrivait .

- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il .

- Une amie de Gaara . Répondit Temari avec un regard malicieux.

- Moi , je suis Kankuro , le grand frère…

- Et moi , je suis Naruto Usumaki ! Clama le dénommé Naruto Usumaki , de retour.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer , tout les trois.

- Nous de même ! Assura Temari en serrant la main de Nadie et en lançant à Gaara un regard qui lui fit piqué un fard.

L'aubergiste s'approcha de l'a table où les trois inconnnus encagoulé attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne prendre leurs commandes. Apparement , deux hommes et une femme , même si pour la fille , il n'était pas trop sûr . Avec ses dix-sept ans de service derrière lui , il avait l'œil pour reperé les sources de problème et ceux-là lui donnait l'impression d'en être de belles. Aussi préfèrait-il les faire servir rapidemment dans l'espoir qu'ils s'en iraient vite .

- Alors pour vous ce sera…

- Votre assiette de sashimis.

- Sashimi , pour trois , donc .

- Hum …Non , finalement , moi , je préferais l'assortiment de Maki. Dit celui dont la voix laissait pensé qu'il était le plus jeune des trois.

- Assiette de Sashimi pour deux et un assortiment de Maki . Et pour boire ?

- De l'eau.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Pourquoi pas du Saké ? Fit la fille.

- Hors de question ! J'ai déjà vu , une fois ,ce que ça donne avec toi ! Répliqua l'amateur de Maki. Je crois que notre ami tient à conserver son établissement intact.

L'ami en question approuva ces paroles pleines de vérité et s'empressa d'aller porter leurs commandes en cuisines. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et reprirent leur discussion interrompue par l'arrivée de l'aubergiste.

- Bon ! ils nous regarde toujours ?

- Ils ne nous ont pas lâché des yeux.

- A ton avis ?

- Des admirateurs peut-être …

- En tout cas , des gens trop curieux.

- Il faudrait pas qu'ils nous dérange pendant notre diner…

- C'est bon , je m'en occupe ! Dit le plus jeune en se levant.

Il fit volontairement un détour pour passer près de la table de leurs admirateurs, avant de sortir, et comme prévu, au bout d'une minute, ceux-ci se levèrent tous les quatre pour le suivre dehors. Il les attendait dans la ruelle juste à côté.

- Bon ! Vous allez me dire ce qui nous vaut votre surveillance , à mes amis et à moi , avant que je ne vous tue tout les quatre.

- Hum…Tu nous avais reperé , pas mal…

- Disons que j'ai l'œil. Fit-il enlevant sa cape .

Itachi ( car c'était bien lui , comme on dit dans les livres) jaugea ses interlocteurs du regard et sourit.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Je suis rassuré…Je serai de retour à l'intérieur avant que les commandes n'arrivent et que Deidera n'ait put se servir dans mon plat , comme elle a la très fâcheuse habitude de le faire.

- Tu te moques de nous où quoi ! Dit l'un des quatre , en le soulevant par les épaules , comme s'il ne pesait rien , et le plaquant contre le mur.

Itachi se laissa faire pour laissé le temps à ses adversaires de s'expliquer sur leur motivations.

- Ecoutes bien , petit !

- J'écoutes…

- Et arrête de faire ton malin ! Tes amis et toi , vous avez une irritante tendance à vous renseigner et à tourner autour de quelque chose qui nous appartient.

Itachi comprit : ce tein clair , cette constitution de colosse , cet accent chaud et profond….

- Vous , vous connaissez le petite Kinsei.

- Tu as vite deviner…Kinsei et tout ce qu'elle recèle n'appartiennent qu'à nous…Compris !

- Mais une fois que vous serez mort , elle appartiendra à qui saura l'attraper …puisqu'il semblerait que vous en soyez incapable.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats au moment où le personnage encagoulé se rasseyait . Il déposa les assiettes et s'éloigna rapidemment , la présence de celui qui avait une sorte d'énorme gourdin attaché dans le dos lui semblant peu amicale.

- Alors ?

- Des amis de notre Kinsei …Elle devra me remercier de l'en avoir débarrassé.

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle le fera , dés qu'on la verra.

1. L'idiot avait encore tenté d'avoir un photo d'elle sous sa douche , afin de voir si , dans ces moment là , elle conservait sa jeune apparence où si elle mettait fin à ses genjutsus.

Salut ! J'ai reçu un commentaire assez peu flatteur et contenant des expressions d'une certaine grossièreté ( je cite : « je vois pas pourquoi je me masse le cul » ou « te pas foutue de voir ») d'un certain Mr. Anti-Mary Sue : Problème , je ne sais absolument pas qui est cette Mary-Sue, donc quand il me compare à elle, je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire .

De plus , j'aimerais signaler que , s'il n'aime pas les fans de série qui se prenent au moins un peu au sérieux , je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vient sur un site consacré au fanfic et pourquoi il a prit la peine de lire mon histoire jusqu'au chapitre neuf , si comme il le dit , elle n'interresse que moi et que je ferais mieux de l'arrêter.

J'aimerais lui signaler aussi que je n'ai absolument pas l'impresssion d'être une petite totalement détachées de la réalité s'incrustent dans son histoire. Ecrire une fanfiction est pour moi un loisir , une façon de me détendre , sans rester a m'abrutir devant la télévision.


	11. Amoureux comme des imbéciles heureux

Chapitre 11 :

Il fut vite fait de trouver des appartements libres pour loger Nadie. Ils étaient en effet très poussiéreux et sentaient le renfermé ainsi que l'antimite. La jeune fille était allé chercher ses affaires pendant qu'on s'occupait de les aérer un maximum. Gaara , lui , avait été momentanément rappellé aux obligations de son poste.

_- Il faudra que je lui dise mais j'ai peur de la façon dont il réagira…Il vaut mieux que j'attende encore un peu . Toi , tu en penses quoi ?_

_- Hum…. Excuses-moi , Nadie , je…_

_- C'est rien, tu peux te rendormir…_

- Eh ! Toi ! Cria une fille derrière elle.

Nadie se retourna et vit s'approcher un demoiselle vêtue tout de brun sombre , avec un bandeau marqué de l'emblème de Suna sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais , ici ?

- J'emménage ….

- Je n'ai pas été prévenue d'une nouvelle arrivée et pourtant , je m'occupe de la surveillance de cet étage du palais.

- En fait , cela a été un peu décidé à la dernière minute…C'est Gaara qui…

- Le Kasekage ?

- Heu ! Oui , c'est le Kasekage qui m'a proposé de venir ici .

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le droit de laisser passer qui que ce soit , avant d'avoir reçu d'ordre dans ce sens…

- Je comprends. Dit Nadie , tentant un sourire conciliant qui ne lui fut absolument pas rendu.

- Dans ce cas , tu comprendra aussi que je te demande de ne pas rester ici.

- Et où est-ce que je dois aller.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux .

Nadie préfèra ne pas faire d'esclandre dès le premier jour et redescendit les escaliers qu'elle venait à peine de grimper.

Elle espérait croisé Temari , Kankuro ou même l'autre énergumène mais elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait . Nadie commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise , là , toute seule dans ce grand batiment sans aucune visage familier. Surtout qu'on lui jetait des coups d'œil intrigué , l'air de dire qu'elle faisait vraiment tache dans le décor. Elle finit par repéré un homme qui lui semblait d'un assez bon relationnelle.

- Excusez-moi !

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous me renseigner sur l'endroit où je pourrais trouver le kasekage ?

- Il est très occupé ! Lui répliqua l'autre d'un ton rude.

D'accord ! Pour le bon relationnelle, les apparences sont parfois un peu trompeuse.

- Oui , je m'en doutais . Je voudrai juste savoir où il se trouve.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Après avoir tant bien que mal expliquer sa situation à l'homme, Nadie finit par obtenir le renseignement désiré et se rendit devant la salle où Gaara était en réunion. Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit . Elle recommenca donc plus franchement.

- Mais tu vas t'en aller , bon sang ! Retentit un voix d'homme plus qu'énervé , de l'autre côté de la porte.

Nadie recula , ne sachant pas comment prendre cette aggression et choisit de ne pas retenter sa chance . Elle s'assit donc sur son sac , en attendant que quelqu'un sorte , esperant que ce serait Gaara.

Le temps commençait à se faire long.

_- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Proposa Etsuko pour faire passer le temps._

Nadie soupira.

_- je les connais toute tes histoires ._

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui, tu as eu tout le temps de me les raconter et même de me les répeter , depuis que je suis en âge de les comprendre ._

_- Et une que je viens d'inventer , là , tout de suite ?_

_- Tout mais pas ça !_

Etsuko fit mine de bouder . L'humour était l'un de leurs rares point de discorde : Nadie disaitqu'Etsuko n'avait pas le sens de la chute et que ses blagues étaient souvent d'un goût douteux, la démone , elle , accusait l'humaine d'être un mauvais public et se plaignait de ne pas s'être retrouver avec quelqu'un qui aurait de l'humour.

Un homme passa devant eux avec un plateau de thé et s'apprêta à entré dans la salle de réunion. Il regarda Nadie un instant d'un air interrogateur , aussi tenta-elle :

- Une fois à l'interieur , pourriez-vous signaler ma présence ?

- Je comptais le faire de toute façon . Dit-il sur ton un peu étrange , en entrant.

L'instant d'après Gaara vint jeté un coup d'œil et fut surpris de la trouver assise ,là , l'air d'attendre depuis des heures . Nadie se releva aussitôt et lui sourit.

- Nadie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais , ici ? Il y a un problème avec tes appartements ?

- La fille qui surveille l'étage n'a pas voulu me laisser y accèder ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Ca fait longtement que tu es là ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas toquer à la porte ?

- Je l'ai fait mais on m'a crié de m'en aller sur un ton qui ne m'a pas encouragé à recommencer. Se justifia-t-elle.

Elle regarda Gaara commencé à rire doucement , se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer gentiment d'elle.

_- Fais qu'il arrête de rire !_

Le rire de Gaara fut étouffé par les lèvres de Nadie sur les siennes. Les hauts responsables , à l'interieur de la salle , jetaient des coups d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Je suis désolé , Nadie . Fit-il rougissant , avant d'expliquer. On croyait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Bon ! Je vais arranger ça . Attends-moi un instant , s'il te plait.

Gaara règla en vitesse les dernières affaires dont il parlait avec les hauts responsables et s'excusa de devoir partir ainsi , avant de revenir auprès de Nadie qui patientait gentiment. Lorsqu'il fut de retour , elle voulut reprendre ses sacs mais Gaara lui fit signe qu'il allait les porter pour elle .

- Quel galanterie !

Gaara rougit à nouveau , sans en avoir conscience. Il avait décidement du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'à partir de ce jour , il entretenait une relation particulière avec une fille , c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisager auparavant.

- Ca existe les pandas rouges ? Souffla-elle.

Il la regarda une fraction de seconde sans comprendre puis réalisa qu'elle faisait allusion à lui et sentit ses joues lui cuire encore davantage.

La dénommée Akako ne fit évidemment aucun problème pour la laisser passer cette fois-ci . Gaara aida Nadie à ranger ses affaires et à aerer un peu la pièce . Ils se retrouverent sur le balcon à regarder le batiment qui s'étendaient au-dessous d'eux.

- Suna est vraiment un endroit très beaux. Dit-elle.

- Merci.

_- Je crois que c'est un bon moment pour lui dire._

- Gaara …

- J'ai quelque chose que je dois te dire . De toute façon , tu l'apprendras alors autant que ça soit par moi.

- Ecoutes…

- Je ne suis pas un individu tout à faire ordinaire.

- Tu crois que je t'aurais embrasser , si cela avait été le cas ? Que tu sois Kasekage …Je suis prête à m'arranger avec tes horaires et à t'aider autant que tu le voudras…Je ne viendrais plus te déranger pendant tes réunions.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça…Il y a quelque chose en moi …

_- Hum ? _

Nadie lui offrit un regard encourageant. Il décida de lâcher l'essentiel d'un coup et de donner les explications complémentaires , après , si elle voulait toujours les entendre.

- On a scellé le démon du sable à l'interieur de moi , à ma naissance.

_- Pauvre petiot !_

Il y eu comme un silence , à ce moment là . Gaara commençait déjà à ce dire que sa première amourette aurait décidement été de courte durée mais sous le regard effaré du Kasekage , Nadie eut rire , mi-soulagé mi-mélancolique.

- Gaara …De me le dire , dès le début , c'est courageux et loyal . Moi , je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire mais , maintenant , je suis bien obligée.

- Obligé de quoi ?

Elle sourit , le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche.

- Tu te demandais qui était cette personne dont j'avais appris à tolérer la présence ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Elle s'appelle Etsuko , c'est une démone et les gens de mon village l'ont emprisonnée à l'interieur de mon corps , alors que je venais à peine de naître.

Un nouveau silence mais plus exactement de la même nature que le premier. Il retournèrent à l'interieur et s'assirent dans le sofa. Nadie s'empara de la main de Gaara pour la serré dans la sienne.

- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander.

- Puisqu'on est à l'heure des réponses , profite-en.

- Tu vois … Je n'ai pas le droit de dormir , sans que Shukaku , le démon du sable , ne prenne possesion de mon corps .

- Tu as pourtant dormis avec moi et comme un bébé.

- C'est justement ce que je voudrais voir expliquer…S'il y a un moyen que je dorme en paix , ce serait bien que je le connaisse.

_- Etsuko , tu as une idée ?Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pu dormir paisiblement quand il était chez nous ?_

_- Tu oublies que je suis la fille du seigneur des démons …de l'ex-seigneur , si tu veux._

_- Non , je n'oubliais pas mais qu'est-ce que ça apporte à cette histoire ?_

_- Ma si jolie lanterne , dont tu lui as fait cadeau, je la tenais de mon père et elle renferme toujours son pouvoir…Tu avais dû oublié de l'éteindre le soir où il est venu chez nous . _

- C'est la lanterne

- La lanterne ?

- Elle est spécial , elle renferme beaucoup de pouvoir.

_- Il n'a qu'à la garder allumée pour dormir …Comme les veilleuses des touts petits enfants._

- Si tu veux dormir , tu n'as qu'à la garder allumer près de ton lit.

- Nadie , comment pourrais-je te remercier ?

- Pas besoin…Je t'adore !

Gaara ferma les yeux une seconde . Il y a moins de deux ans , il n'aurait jamais envisagé, même en rêve, que quelqu'un lui dise ça et aujourd'hui , cela le surprenait encore un peu. Il se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore sa main et se dit qu'il devait lui répondre.

- Je …

- Hum ?

- Moi aussi , je t'adore.

Merci à tous ceux qui me font l'immense honneur de perdre un peu de temps à venir lire ma fanfic ! Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que vous me faites !

S'il vous plait , n'oubliez pas que j'en ai encore trois autres en magasin qui n'ont pas encore reçue le moindre petit review , les pauvrettes !


	12. petit passage paperasse

Chapitre 12 :

L 'homme s'approchait par-devant, s'apprêtant visiblement à passer à l'attaque. Il ne faisait aucun effort de discrétion particulier. Alors soit il avait compris que c'était inutile parce qu'elle le repèrerait de toute façon, soit il y avait anguille sous roche.

Des anguilles, il y en avait même trois, armée de kunais et shuriken. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Ils étaient bien malins ceux-là. A force ce de jouer les idiots et de la faire rire de leur maladresse, ils étaient parvenus à la mettre dans une position idéale pour lui lancée une attaque en croix, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Seulement maintenant, elle les voyait. Le savaient-ils seulement ? Ils devaient se demander ce qu'elle avait à rester ainsi immobile les yeux fermés, un sourire béat aux lèvres et les bras à moitié replier devant sa poitrine.

Le vent souffle. Elle se reçoit une goutte d'eau sur l'épaule. Ce serait quand même bien, s'ils pouvaient se décider avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Ils avaient dû entendre cette prière, parce que, dans un mouvement magnifiquement synchrone, qu'elle aurait bien applaudi, s'il n'avait pas été dirigé contre elle avec l'intention de tuer, ils sortirent de leur « cachettes » et lui foncèrent dessus.

- koosui no kioku ! ( Le parfum du souvenir) Cria-t-elle alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un pas de la percer de leurs Kunais.

Ses adversaires ralentirent progressivement, hésitant. Lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent complètement, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de celui qui se trouvait dans son dos mais les kunais étaient tombé à terre depuis quelques instants déjà. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas les réveiller, elle souffla.

- kyookan ( cri de désespoir).

Il lui restait juste le temps de se retirer avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent : Elle n'avait tellement envie de se retrouver écrasée sous quatre mercenaires de basse classe en train de pleurer comme des bébés.

Elle entreprit rapidement de récupérer les kunais qu'elle avait lancé durant la bagarre, sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Elle se démenait pour retirer l'un d'eux qui s'était profondément enfoncé dans un tronc, lorsqu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, aux longs cheveux acajou, arriva, essoufflée.

- Ah ! Nadie, pas de problème ?

- Non , aucun . A part ce truc qui veut pas rentré à la maison !

Le regard de la fille glissa lentement de Nadie et de son kunai récalcitrant pour aller se poser sur les quatre silhouettes qui dormaient à même le sol, en poussant parfois de petits gémissements plaintifs et des sanglots angoissés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait à ceux-là?

- J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort sur le Genjutsu….Faut dire que dans cette région , vous n'avez décidément aucune résistance ! Tu as ce qu'on venait chercher ?

- Oui , ca n'a pas été trop compliqué , une fois que tu as eu terminé d'attirer leur attention.

Nadie sourit .

- Ce fut un plaisir , Aneko .

- En effet , j'ai cru remarqué que tu t'amusais bien.

Les deux ninjas se mirent en route , sans plus se soucier des mercenaires qui poursuivrait bien gentiment leur sieste jusqu'au lendemain.

- Nadie.

- Oui , Aneko ?

- J'espère que tu vas pas raconter à Gaara-sama que je t'ai laissé te battre toute seule , pendant que je faisait la partie facile du travail…Même si , en fait , c'est la stricte vérité.

- Je ne lui dirais certainement pas les choses ainsi . Et puis , avec Benjiro dans les vapes , on pouvait difficilement faire autrement. A ce propos , comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'est réveillé . Il nous attend.

Gaara était assis à son bureau , depuis une bonne heure. Le titre de Kasekage avait bien des avantages mais aussi quelques fléaux dont le pire était sans aucune doute possible la… ( hésite à le dire tant c'est horrible. Pauvre Gaara-san !)…la paperasserie. Estimant qu'il avait suffisamment avancé, il fit tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même pour regarder par la fenêtre . Il ne se passait pas grand-chose dehors mais ce serait toujours moins ennuyant que de remplir tout ces formulaire .

Trois coups furent poliment frappé à la porte . Le Kasekage s'empressa de se remettre face à son bureau et de reprendre la page où il s'était arrêté avant de dire.

- Entrer !

- Excusez-moi , Kasekage. Je me suis permis de vous déranger pour vous signaler que la mission , à laquelle Nadie Kinsei s'était jointe, s'était déroulé sans encombre et qu'ils étaient de retour avec un peu d'avance.

- Elle…Sont-ils déjà ici ?

- Ils viennent d'entré dans le village . Ils sont partis se reposer dans leur appartements respectifs.

Une fois seul , Gaara regarda le travail qui lui restait à faire , comme s'il espérait le faire s'enfuir . Il ne devait pas…Il ne fallait pas…Mais il était déjà dans les escaliers qui menaient aux appartements de Nadie.

Personne ne répondit , lorsqu'il toqua alors il poussa prudemment sur la clinche. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et il entra. Une main tourna le robinet de la douche et le silence se fit.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Ce n'est que moi.

- Oh ! Gaara ! Attends une seconde.

Il s'assit dans le sofa . Nadie était partie pendant trois jours. Au début , il avait montré quelques réticences à la laisser participer à une mission mais elle avait insisté pendant deux jours entier et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire « insister » , pour ça , elle était presque pire que Naruto. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'une mission de rang C ce n'était pas énorme pour elle , que , dans son pays , on ne lui avait jamais donné que des de rang A et qu'avec son Etsuko , elle ne courait vraiment aucun risque.

Seulement , comme il l'avait découvert , le cœur est ainsi fait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre le pire, lorsque ce qu'il aime se retrouve trop loin de lui.

Dix minutes plus tard , Nadie apparaissait , les cheveux encore mouillés , vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et lie de vin, boutonnée sur l'avant avec de petit bouton de nacre bordeaux.

- Dans cette robe , tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude.

- C'est gentil.

_- Complimenter une jeune fille sur sa robe , ça veut souvent dire qu'on voudrait bien la voir sans…._

_- Tu es lourde par moment , tu sais ?_

- Comment s'est passé la mission ?

_- Disons plutôt que je suis experimentée._

- A merveille ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Nadie s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras dans son dos pour le faire s'approcher et l'embrasser. Gaara hésita un instant puis passa une main dans les cheveux humides de Nadie et tenta d'approfondir le baiser. Elle se crispa un peu , rouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement, embarrassée mais pas autant que Gaara.

- Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle pour mettre fin au malaise.

- Oui, je veux …Oh ! Non, je suis désolé mais j'ai encore du travail ou plutôt de la paperasserie dont je dois m'occuper. Ca va me prendre un temps fou.

- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

- Tu es sûre ? Tu as sûrement quelque chose de plus agréable à faire.

- Plus agréable que de passer du temps avec toi ? Viens. Plus vite on commence et plus vite on peut aller se promener tout les deux.

Le Kasekage se laissa entraîné jusqu'à son bureau , sans grand enthousiasme. Nadie s'installa à son bureau et repartit aussitôt le travail en deux tas égaux . Au bout d'une heure , elle avait finit son tas et commençait à prendre dans celui de Gaara. Elle lui demandait souvent ce qu'elle devait marqué à tel ou tel endroit et lui faisait passé les feuilles sur lesquels il devait apposé sa signature . C'était beaucoup moins ennuyant à deux. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne bâcle un tantinet le travail mais , après un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait déjà fait , il avait bien été obligé d'admettre qu'elle faisait ça très bien .

- Comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ? Répondit-elle concentrée sur sa tâche. Dis donc , ce n'est pas parce que j'avance vite que tu peux relâcher la cadence de ton côté.

- Oui , chérie. Fit-il sur un ton drôle.

Nadie releva la tête et lui sourit. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini , c'était l'heure du repas.

- Je meurs de faim ! On ira se promener , après manger.

- Merci, Nadie. J'étais vraiment dans un jour de chance incroyable , lorsqu'il m'a été donné de faire ta connaissance.

- On était tout les deux dans un jour de chance.

- Avec toi , le travail avance tellement vite…Tu pourrais travailler , ici. On manque de secrétaire.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança voulait clairement dire « j'espère pour toi que c'est une blague » aussi s'empressa-t-il de dire :

- Je plaisantais !

- Tant mieux parce qu'on ne me verra jamais faire un travail de bureau ! Je m'en sort plus ou moins avec la paperasse mais je trouves, quand même ça mortellement ennuyeux.

- Je m'en doutais.

Estuko : Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois pas !

Nadie : Me proposer un travail de secretaire, quand même !

Etsuko : Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Tu sais très bien ce dont je parle ! La scène où vous être tout les deux sur le canapé …Il te dit que tu es belle. Tu l'embrasses. Tout en restant très délicat, il essaye de rendre votre baiser un peu plus passionnant et toi, au lieu de t'abandonner dans ses bras, tu recule !

Gaara : C'est vrai que sur ce coup, je me suis senti mal !

Nadie : Mais …

Etsuko : Le pauvre petit ! Pour une fois qu'il arrêtait de jouer au panda rouge !

Nadie : Mais je…Bon ! D'accord ! Gaara viens un peu par ici !


	13. Beaux yeux rouges

Chapitre 13 :

Après les repas , Gaara et Nadie était partit se promener dans les rue de Suna , parlant de tout et de rien. Pour l'instant , Nadie décrivait son pays : la hauteur de ses montagnes , les caprice de son climat , la violence de ses torrents , la fertilité de ses terres et les immense étendue de forêt où nul ne pouvait mettre les pieds sans risquer de se perdre ou rencontrer un démon , ce qui n'empêchait pas les enfant d'aller y jouer.

- Vous avez des démons , chez toi ? Je veux dire , je sais bien qu'il y en a , vu la présence d'Etsuko , mais tu en parles comme s'il y en avait un grand nombre.

- Il n'y en a pas un grand nombre à Hoshi no Kuni ( pays de l'étoile) mais avec Nemurenai ichiya no Kuni qui se trouve juste à côté , on reçoit des visites régulières.

- Nemurai ichiya no Kuni ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas déjà parler ?

- Non , je ne crois pas .

-Oh ! C'est vrai , c'est Etsuko qui en parler donc toi , tu pouvais pas entendre. Il m'arrive encore de m'emmêler les pinceaux mais c'est très rare. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est pour un endroit ? En quoi sa proximité explique-t-elle des visites régulière de démon ?

- Nemurai Ichiya no Kuni est, à nonante pour cent, peuplé de démon …Les dix pour cent restant , ce sont de petits esprits relativement inoffensifs et souvent assez conciliant.

- Un…Le pays des démons ?

- Oui , c'est ça .

- Je comprends pourquoi on préfèrait dire que ces terres étaient maudites.

- On se fait beaucoup d'idée , surtout.

Il eut , là , un long silence . Nadie remarqua que Gaara gardait ses distances depuis le début de la promenade : il ne lui avait même pas prit la main alors que, normalement , on les voyait jamais ensemble sans qu'ils se tiennent.

_- Il y a un problème ?_

_- Il est mal à l'aise à cause de tantôt . Tu l'as repoussé parce qu'il s'était approché trop près alors il se sent à nouveau tout timide._

_- Et je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_- Si ce n'est pas lui qui approche , il faut logiquement que ce soit toi._

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et légèrement surpris en sentant la main de Nadie se refermer sur sa main . Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau , comme sur le canapé , à part que Nadie ne se recula pas , cette fois.

_- Tu vois ce n'est pas si désagréable. _

_- Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser un peu d'intimité pour profiter de ce genre de moment ?_

_- Hum …Nan ! _

Gaara avait invité Nadie dans ses appartements parce qu'il voulait avoir son avis sur un quelque chose que le vendeur de la vielle boutique bazar , où ils s'était retrouvé, était parvenu à lui déniché .

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il sortit un vieux livre relié de cuir rouge. La couverture, cousue de façon très particulière, était incrustée de filigrane doré à moitié effacée. Elle le prit aussitôt en main pour l'examiner.

- C'est un livre avec des légendes au sujet de ton pays.

- Vraiment ?

Elle l'ouvrit et regarda les diverses gravures représentant des créatures étranges ou terrifiantes, parfois les deux en même temps, avec à chaque une petite légende en dessous. Nadie s'arrêta sur un dessin : On y voyait un tigre de très belle taille , la posture fière et les regard incandescent.

_- C'est toi ? _

_- Mais non , c'est mon père ! Il est beau , n'est-ce pas ?_

Nadie s'empressa de montrer le portrait du démon tigre à Gaara et lui dit, l'enthousiasme de la démone lui étant contagieux.

- Regarde ça ! C'est le père d'Etsuko. Tu ne le trouves pas magnifique ?

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil critique à la gravure, se demandant s'il pouvait sincèrement dire ça d'un démon que sa légende décrivait comme un mangeur d'homme insatiable.

- Tu l'as déjà vu en vrai ?

- Non, c'est elle qui vient de me dire que c'était lui.

Nadie ne remarqua pas le regard troublé de Gaara. Il y avait amplement de quoi être troublé. Il aurait voulu que Nadie lui décrive exactement sa relation avec Etsuko mais il n'osait pas trop aborder le sujet.

- A part ça, comment ça va de ce côté-ci ?

- Pardon ?

- La lanterne ! Tu dors bien ?

- Eh , bien !

La vérité était que , passées les première frayeur au moment de s'endormir , la lanterne tenait toutes ses promesses mais ….

- En fait , j'éprouve comme une gène …J'ai un peu peur la nuit.

_- Oh !_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nadie inquiète ._

_- Probablement rien ! Mais il faudrait peut-être mieux que je vois ça par moi-même._

- Si tu fais des cauchemars, je peux rester ici, ce soir.

Gaara manqua de s'étrangler en entendant cela.

- Ben, oui ! Fit-elle sans comprendre où était le problème.

Nadie ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil tandis Gaara, lui, dormait comme un bienheureux, la tête sur son épaule à elle et un bras sur son ventre. Le pyjama qu'il lui avait prêté la démangeait mais elle ne pouvait trop bouger sans risquer de le déranger.

_- Un problème ? _

_- En fait, tu n'étais pas inquiète, hein ? C'était juste un prétexte pour que je reste avec lui._

_- Ne joue pas les idiotes ! Tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que c'est seulement maintenant que tu le comprends, Nadie chérie. Rigola la démone._

_-Hgn !_

Il était vraiment adorable comme ça . Elle lui caressa les cheveux, écartant une mèche qui retombait sur le Kanji de l'amour qu'il portait au front. Elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte en dormant et s'appuyer d'avantage sur son épaule. Le souffle du garçon sur son cou la faisait frissonner.

Finalement, Nadie dû bien parvenir à s'endormir puisque Gaara la réveilla en se levant mais elle avait la sensation de ne pas avoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'assit sur le lit en baillant et commença à s'étirer de sa façon bien particulière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir ou même le voir venir, Gaara l'embrassait tendrement.

- C'était pourquoi ce baiser ?

- Il y a besoin d'une raison ? Tu es magnifique, lorsque tu te réveilles, le matin.

- Vraiment ? Moi, j'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir les cheveux en pétard et l'haleine douteuse. Dit-elle en riant.

- Un peu, c'est vrai.

- Eh ! Tu étais sensé dire « Mais non, je te l'assure, tu es magnifique ! »

- Hum…

- Ca va, pour cette fois, je te pardonne ! Fit-elle, souriant.

Après un dernier bisou, Nadie quitta les appartements de Gaara, pour, quelques mètre plus loin, se retrouver face à face avec Temari.

Oh ! Le beau moment de silence !

Nadie n'avait pas la moindre difficulté à voir ce que l'autre fille avait en tête, en la voyant sortir de la chambre de son petit frère alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever. Elle se força à sourire d'un air désinvolte qui faisait passablement faux.

- Salut, Temari ! Tu es bien matinale.

- Heu ! Toi aussi… Nadie.

- Oui…Bon ! Ben ! Bonne journée…

-A toi aussi !

Instant d'hésitation …Elle se font la bise , se saluent une dernière fois et repartent , Nadie dans ses appartement et Temari sur le terrain d'entraînement où elle a rendez-vous avec Kankuro et où elle ne manquera pas de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à son frère cadet.

Cela faisait une heure que Nadie était partie se promener, elle était sortie du village du sable pour aller dans la forêt. Elle râlait un peu contre sa démone qui se défendait avec sa sagacité et son pragmatisme habituel

_- Si ça te dérange à ce point qu'on croit que tu as couché avec Gaara-kun, tu n'avais qu'à expliquer à sa sœur qu'il ne s'était rien passer._

_- Nous seulement je doute qu'elle m'aurait vraiment cru mais en plus, je me voyais mal aborder le sujet comme ça, d'entrée de jeu._

_- Avec vous , les humains , rien n'est jamais simple ! _

_- Les démons ne sont pas mal pour compliquer la vie aussi._

_- Les démons compliquent la vie des autres . Les humains compliquent leur propre existence et mieux que ne pourrait le faire le plus talentueux des démons. _

L'humaine et la démone étaient arrivées près d'un ruisseaux et jugèrent que c'était l'endroitparfait pour manger le petit pique-nique que Nadie s'était préparé avant de partir. Mais elle avait à peine commencé à ouvrir son paquet qu'elle eu la certitude ne plus être seule et le referma. Elle se remit debout et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle sans oublié un recoin. Personne apparemment.

_- A droite !_

Nadie se tourna vers la droite. Elle ne voyait rien de particulier mais avait une confiance absolue en l'instinct d'Etsuko. Aussi lança-t-elle bien fort, en fixant un point devant elle.

- Pas besoin de vous cacher ! Je sais que vous êtes là…

- C'est le flair de la tigresse qui te l'a dit ?

Une branche d'arbre s'agita et un homme atterri à deux mètres d'elle , sans faire le moindre bruit. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient un peu sur les yeux. La première pensée de Nadie fut que sa cape noir et rouge était beaucoup trop chaude pour le temps qu'il faisait.

- Je ne crois pas me trompe en disant que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à faire des manières ridicules….

_- Ca , c'est vous qui le dites ! Par exemple , je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle passe la nuit avec…_

- Vous ne vous trompez pas.

- Tu vas donc nous suivre bien gentiment, sans faire de scandale.

- Non ! Je ne crois pas !

Deux autres individus en cape noir et rouge avaient fait leur apparition.

_- Mates un peu celui-là ! Me donne envie de sushis !_

- On t'a laissé y aller en premier parce qu'on croyait qu'avec un beau gosse , elle ferait de difficulté , Itachi ! S'exclama justement le sushi.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle flirte déjà avec le Kasekage et elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à faire des infidélités.

_- Enfin, si monsieur Beaux Yeux Rouge se montre insistant, on veut bien oublier Gaara-Kun le temps d'un petit bisou._

- On ne sait jamais. Elle n'a pas non plus l'air d'une Jinchuuriki et pourtant….

_- Eh ! Ils savent que je suis là ! Fais-leur coucou de ma part !_

Nadie, qui commençait à avoir un peu l'impression que ceux-là étaient en train de se foutre d'elle, jugea bon d'intervenir dans le débat qui commençait à prendre forme sur le fait qu'elle soit oui ou non du genre à faire des inexactitudes à Gaara .

- Bon ! Si vous en veniez au but ! C'est au sujet de ma colocataire ?

Etsuko : Tous les deux ! Tout seuls ! Dans le même lit ! Toute la nuit ! Et rien ! Vous me décevez beaucoup !

Gaara et Nadie : Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! L'auteuse !

L'auteuse « se réveille après avoir rêve de ce « qu'aurait pu faire » les deux tourtereaux » : Quoi ? encore

Nadie : T'aurais pu nous laisser faire, avant de faire débarquer l'Akatsuki !

L'auteuse : J'aurais pu, ouais…Mais ça n'aurait pas collé à vos personnages !

Gaara et Nadie « en chœur » : Ca, on est mieux placé que toi pour le savoir !


	14. Le sommeil des fauves

Chapitre 14 :

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! Elle a l'air aussi stupide que l'autre blondinet et pourtant elle a compris beaucoup plus vite. Dit celui que ses amis appelaient Itachi.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Dit Nadie choisissant de ne pas relever le fait qu'il venait de dire qu'elle avait l'air stupide. Que voulez-vous ?

Le Sushi détacha l'espèce d'énorme gourdin qu'il avait dans le dos .

- _J'ai comme l'impression qu'un coup de se truc me ferait mal , même à moi._

Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Nadie tandis qu'elle reculait prudemment , sans ce soucier de marcher dans le ruisseau.

- L'autre blondinnet, ce ne serait pas un squatteur avec un sur vêt orange et qui n'arrêter pas de gueuler qu'il est le meilleur à longueur de journée, par hasard.

- Ca me semble , en effet ,une description assez juste de Naruto Usumaki.

Nadie gardait les mains dans le dos comme si elle se les tordait nerveusement . Ce qui amusait beaucoup le maniaque du gourdin. Mais en fait, elle était discrètement en train de composé les signes d'un jutsu qui avait été l'un des premiers à rejoindre son répertoire et qu'elle connaissait d'instinct.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigance dans ton dos ? Demanda Itachi qui n'était pas spécialement dupe.

- Hoshi no Warabe ! ( L'étoile de l'enfant)

Le temps d'un éclair, l'air ne fut plus que lumière blanche et glacée qui emplissait les yeux et rendait risible toute tentative pour discerner quoi que ce soit. Temps que, bien entendu, notre maligne Nadie mit à profit pour prendre ses distances avec les trois énergumène qui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Et en effet, l'instant d'après, ils étaient à sa poursuite.

Nadie courait de toute sa vitesse, loin d'un quelconque sentier, évitant les racines et buisson d'épineux qui voulaient la ralentir. Mais elle était fatiguée alors elle se concentra une seconde, descendant vers la prison qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle pour en ouvrir un peu la porte. Aussitôt elle sentit ses veines envahies pas la vigueur et la sauvagerie de la démone tigresse.

Son rythme augmenta sensiblement et elle entendit l'un des ses poursuivant poussé un juron. Etsuko repéra quelque chose près de sa cheville droite et obliqua à gauche juste à temps pour éviter une explosion qui aurait pu lui coûter une jambe.

La démone, qui prenait de plus en plus les opérations en mains, estima qu'il serait mieux de changer de niveau et sauta pour continuer en bondissant de branche en branche, aussitôt imitée par les trois autres.

-_ Nadie ? Ca va ? N'hésite surtout pas à me le dire si je me dégage plus que tu ne peux le supporter._

_- Hum ! Je me sens…un peu …un peu…oh ! Ca ira !_

_- Ca ne sert à rien de continuer à courir ainsi !_

Elle stoppa net et se retourna. Mais le Sushi continua sur sa lancée et manqua de l'emboutir à pleine vitesse. La démone fit un bon en arrière pour l'éviter et atterrit en souplesse sur le sol. Les trois criminels l'Akatsuki firent de même.

- Tu te décides à te montrer raisonnable, fillette ?

- Fillette ! Je te signale que j'ai six cent cinquante ans !

- Oh ! Désolé. Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, Etsuko.

- Connais mon nom, en plus ! Je le savais que c'était pas à moi que tu parlais mais c'est pas une raison pour ce montrer irrespectueux, gosse…Quant à me montre raisonnable…Kanki no Onnasui ! ( L'appel de la sirène).

Ils se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'empêcher de composer les signes mais durent bien vite ralentir, empêtré qu'il était dans le jutsu de la sirène. Ils la fixaient un peu hésitant, comme s'ils sortaient d'un long rêve bien trop réaliste et qu'ils se demandaient s'ils étaient vraiment réveillés.

La démone adressa un sourire moqueur aux deux hommes Depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé ce genjutsu ! Et les autres démons qui la trouvaient ridicules d'utiliser des jutsus …Deux ? Quelque chose s'abattit dans son dos et une douleur hallucinante irradia dans tout son crâne ainsi que sa nuque.

Nadie se retourna complètement sonnée. L'autre en profita pour lui envoyer un upercut du droit dans le creux de l'estomac qui l'envoya à terre. Les deux autres furent aussitôt libéré de l'emprise de la sirène et s'approchèrent.

Nadie voulut se relever d'un bond mais son regard croisa les sharigans d'Itachie et elle ne put plus bouger d'un pouce.

- Tu vois , tu n'es pas la seule qui adore les genjutsus ! Itachi en est même un spécialiste et il en a utilisé un pour que tu ne remarques pas mon absence.

- Je me disais bien.

- Ouais…En plus , le jutsu de la sirène ne fonctionne que sur les hommes …Ce n'est pas bien de m'oublier comme ça.

- Hum ? Oh ! Tu veux dire que t'es pas un mec !

Deidera sentit une petite veine pulsée le long de sa tempe et envoya un magistral coup de pied dans les côtes de Nadie.

- Oui ! Effectivement, je ne suis pas un mec !

- Du calme, Deidera. Fit Itachi d'une voix douce. Elle dit ça uniquement pour t'énerver ; tu es très féminine. Et on a besoin d'elle en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'extraction de sa démone.

- _Extraction ! Eh ! Vous n'allez pas me priver de ma Nadie ?_

- Jamais je ne quitterai Etsuko !

- On ne te demande pas exactement ton avis. L'extraction est ,dans tout les cas ,fatale au Jinchuukuri mais ça , vu ta réaction , tu le savait déjà.

_- Ne rêvez pas trop ! Je voudrais que ma Nadie ait plein de tigraux ou de petis pandas ,avec son amoureux, mais bon….Vous ne nous aurez pas ! Nadie , notre jutsu rien qu'à nous._

- Vous pouvez me capturez , vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez mais Etsuko ne sera jamais à personne d'autre qu'à moi ….Konsui no Fukibun ! ( le sommeil des inséparables) Hurla-t-elle en se dégageant d'un coup du jutsu qu'Itachi utilisait pour la maintenir et croisant les mains devant son visage.

Les criminels de l'Akatsuki attendirent que quelque chose se passe mais rien ne vient. Les bras de Nadie retombèrent le long de son corps , ses paupières se clorent , sa tête s'affaissa sur le côté et sa respiration devint presque indétectable. Ce fut Deidera qui parla en première.

-Elle dort.

-Je l'avais remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?

-Qu'elle ne se débattra pas.

Gaara venait de finir de déjeuner aux messes , en compagnie de deux ninjas qui s'étaient eux aussi permis de faire la grâce matinées et le regardait , surpris de le voir à cette heure. Il se levait et se dirigeait donc vers la porte , lorsque , soudain , le démon du sable lui donna un estocade qui le plia à moitié en deux.

Que ce passait-il ? Shukaku lui avait ,déjà , par le passé, occassionné des douleurs aussi nombreuses que variées mais cette fois-là ce n'était pas pareil. Les deux ninjas , qui s'étaient précipité pour voir ce qui n'allait pas , le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise. Pourquoi ? Le démon se tenait pourtant bien sage , depuis quelque temps…Depuis qu'il avait découvert Nadie et la lanterne du grand tigre…

_-Gru…La petite garce ! On n'aurra plus à la subir !_

Gaara tressaillit , faisant sursauter les deux ninjas. Cette voix ! Comment ne pas la reconnaître ? Ce ne pouvait être que Shukaku.

Le démon du sable venait de parler librement dans sa tête ! Du calme, Etsuko parlait souvent à Nadie et cela…Mais Etsuko entrenait de bon rapport avec sa Jinchuuriki…

_-Je te défends d'établir une comparaison entre moi et cette tigresse miteuse d'Etsuko ! Cracha le démon. Elle a eut mille fois le temps et le pouvoir de se libérer , elle n'était qu'à peine retenue mais elle a préféré ménager la petite vermine dans laquelle elle est fourrée….Dommage , un tel potentiel destructeur !_

-_N'insultes pas Nadie ! Ni Etsuko d'ailleurs , elle est cent fois mieux que toi._

_-Laisses-moi immédiatement sortir !_

_-Non !_

Au prix d'un effort qui le laissa pâle comme la mort , Gaara parvient à remmettre Shukaku à sa place. Un des ninjas était partit chercher un médecin mais Gaara se leva et sortit en coup de vent ,sans tenir compte des protestations de celui qui était resté avec lui.

Alors qu'il grimpait quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à ses appartements , les mots que Shukaku avait prononcer au sujet de Nadie _« On aura plus à la subir »_et d'Etsuko _« Dommage , un telle potentiel destructeur ! »_ revinrent le frapper de plein fouet. Que s'était-il donc passer que le démon pouvait savoir et pas lui ?

Il se jeta pratiquement sur son lit pour attraper la lanterne . N'avait-elle pas le pouvoir de forcer Shukaku au respect ? Elle aurait dû être déjà refroidie, pourtant , le métal lui brûla le bout des doigts l'espace d'une seconde. Il éprouva une certaine satifaction , en sentant plus qu'il n'entendit le démon pousser un grognement de frustration , lorsqu'il l'alluma , mais ce petit bonheur ne fit pas long feu , face au poids des questions : Qu'est-ce qui avait put provoquer cette brusque poussée d'humeur chez le démon du sable ? Que se passait-il avec Nadie ?

-Merde !

-Qu'est ce qui nous vaut cette affirmation pleine d'élégance ?

-Ca ne marche pas !

-Comment ça ?

-Ca doit être son dernier jutsu …J'ai l'impression qu'elle et sa démone adorée sont quelque part , inaccessibles.

-Réveilles-la un bon coup !

-Comme si j'avais pas essayer ! Mais elle a un sommeil de plomb , une éruption volcanique n'y réussirait pas. Je l'ai secouée , pincée , frappée , brûlées avec une braise et tout ce que pouvait faire sans risque de la tuer…Résultat, elle a continué sa sieste sans même pousser un grognement.

-On va trouver un moyen .

-Qu'est ce qu'elle espère à rester ainsi ? Il faudra bien un jour qu'elle bouge à un moment ou un autre.

_-Ils doivent avoir compris , maintenant. On n'a pas l'une sans l'autre._

_-C'est bon d'être dans tes bras , Etsuko. Ca me rappelle , quand j'étais plus jeune et que tu venais me rejoindre dans mes rêves._

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'interdises d'y accéder parce que tu faisais tes premiers rêves coquins._


	15. on a connu de meilleurs moments

Chapitre 15 :

Gaara avait alpagué Naruto ( Eh ! Oui ! Il ne met presque plus les pieds à Konoha entre ses missions !) au passage et l'entraînait vers les portes du village. Son ami peinait pour le suivre, tellement il marchait vite , et les gens se retournaient sur son passage , se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Mais comment tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Elle n'est pas partie depuis si longtemps.

- Shukaku me l'a clairement fait comprendre !

Etrangement , Naruto ne sembla pas trouver particulierement étonnant que le démon du sable fasse passer des messages à Gaara et le suivit sans plus poser de question , jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient un peu éloigné de Suna.

- Et maintenant , tu connais le chemin ?

Gaara ferma les yeux , une seconde.

-_ Il est hors de question que je t'aide !_

_- Très bien , je m'en doutais._

Le kasekage sentit le regard intrigué de son ami et sortit la lanterne du grand tigre , comme il l'appellait maintenant , qu'il avait glissé dans son sac.

- Une lanterne ? Mais on est en plein jour !

- C'est la lanterne de Nadie et elle recèle de grand pouvoir.

- Et tu peux la retrouver avec ?

- J'espère.

Il alluma la mèche de la bougie , la suppliant interieurement de faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas évident à remarquer vu la luminosité ambiante mais sept des huit plaque de verres , qui fermait la lanterne, semblait s'être opacifié et la lumière de la bougie ne sortait plus que par la huitième.

- Tu as remarqué ? Fit Naruto.

- Oui.

- Tu crois que ça indique une direction ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Ils décidèrent de suivre cette piste. En cour de route , l'orientation de la lumière changea à plusieur reprises , par exemple lorsqu'un obstacle se dressait sur leur route. Ce qui confirma leur opinion selon laquelle elle voulait leur indiquer un itinéraire à suivre. Seulement , ils étaient obligés d'aller assez lentement pour pouvoir observer la lanterne , au cas où elle changerait brusquement d'avis.

Finalement , Naruto choisit de partir en éclaireur tandis que Gaara lui continuait à suivre la lanterne pour voir où elle le menait ainsi.

- Si tu voit quelque chose , Naruto , tu me préviens , avant de foncer tête baisser.

- Pareil pour toi !

_- Tu ne dis plus rien , Etsuko ?Ca va ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils ne sont pas près de me décrocher de là . Dis , tu aimes les histoires où le courageux héros vient sauver sa dulcinée sur un fier destrier ?_

_- Très moyennement pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai l'impression que ton amoureux veut jouer ce rôle…Quant au fier destrier, il est plutôt accompagné d'un âne mais bon…._

_- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ?_

_- Et à ton avis , comment est-ce que lui est au courant que tu as besoin d'aide ?_

_- Comment ?_

_- J'ai envoyé un message de perdition à ce balourd de Shukaku en espérant qu'il en toucherait mot à Gaara-kun et mainteant , je sens la présence du dit balourd qui se rapproche. _

_- Mais c'est risqué ! Je veux pas qu'il se fasse mettre la main dessus par des types qui amputent les Jinchuuriki de leurs démons !_

_- N'aie pas peur ! Il n'est pas Kasekage pour rien._

_- Je sais ! Si j'avais su que ça causait tant d'inquiétudes d'être amoureuse._

_- Je te l'aurais bien dit mais ça t'aurait gâcher la surprise ._

_- Il y a des surprises qui gagnent à être gâchée._

_- Ma Na…Ha..rrr! Grr ! _

_- Etsuko !_

_- Ils ont bien failli me déloger , ce coup-ci , avec leurs conneries ! _

_- Je te tiens !_

_- Merci…Espérons qu'ils ne vont pas mettre ton corps en trop mauvais état !_

_- Ils ont besoin de me garder en vie._

_- Tu n'imagines pas ce à qu'on peut faire à quelqu'un sans le tuer._

_- Tu n'es pas sensé essayé de me rassurer ?_

_- Désolé._

Deidara observait Kisame à l'œuvre. Celui-ci semblait trouver lassant de s'acharner à frapper sur quelqu'un qui ne manifestait aucune réaction et proposait régulièrement d'utiliser son gourdin , peau de requin. Il était persuadé qu'avec une jambe en moins , elle resterait moins impassible et puis , si jamais elle se réveillait , quand ils avaient le dos tourné, elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin . Mais Itachi lui opposait toujours la même objection : il risquerait de la tuer , avant qu'ils aient pu capturer la démone , et serait tout à fait intolérable.

- Si elle reste indifférente aux coups , peut-être que d'autre procédé de torture lui ferait plus d'effet. Finit par dire l'homme requin.

- Tu vois quelque chose qu'on n'aurait déjà essayer.

Kisame eut un regard que Deidara jugea absolument détestable.

- Ouais , quelque chose qui pourrais difficlement la tuer. Elle aurait dû réflèchir à deux fois avant de nous dire qu'on pouvait lui faire ce qu'on voulait.

_- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ._

_- Quoi ? C'est pas juste que toi , tu puisses avoir conscience de ce qui se passe à l'exterieur et pas moi . Après tout , c'est sensé être mon corps._

_- Je crois que Sushi nous fait une brusque poussé libidineuse._

- _Quoi ! Putain , qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire , cet enfoiré !_

_- Reste à espèrer que ses copains aient quand même un minimum de…_

- Tu pourras essayer , plus tard , si c'est absolument nécessaire. Dit Itachi qui n'appréciait tout de même pas tellement ce genre de pratique ( ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un criminel qu'il ne faut avoir aucun sens des convenances).

_- Pff ! Beaux yeux rouges , nous sauve la mise pour l'instant. Si le sushi a le malheur de nous toucher , on se réveille juste le temps de lui faire perdre la tête , au sens littéral._

_- Le problème c'est qye , si on se réveille , je n'aurais plus suffisament de chakra pour recommencer le Konsui no Fukibun._

_- C'est vrai que c'est embêtant._

Tandis que Nadie et Etsuko essayait de déterminer l'attitude à adopter en cas d'aggression de la part de Sushi ( Rrra ! Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom stupide , oui ?) , Naruto et Gaara se retrouvait face à face.

- Ben ! Pourquoi t'a fait demi-tour , Gaara ?

- Idiot ! C'est toi qui t'es tromper de sens!

- Ouais , bon ! J'ai pas de lanterne magique pour me guider , moi.

Mais Gaara ne l'écoutait déjà plus , il était repartit à tout vitesse dans la nouvelle direction que lui indiquait la lanterne. Il avançait sans se soucier des ronces qui déchirait le bas de son pantalon et lui égratinaient les chevilles. Cela ne pouvait plus être loin ,c'était une question d'instinct . La lumière obliqua brutalement à gauche . Il bifurqua à ma angle droit sans se soucier de reprendre son souffle.

Au bout de cinq minute à ce rythme , il déboucha sur une petite clairière , au centre de laquelle s'érigeait un amas rocheux d'une forme plus que biscornue . La lanterne s'éteignit tout seule , pour bien signifier qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin . Naruto arriva , passablement essouflé.

- C'est ici ! Annonca Gaara .

- Où ça ?

- Il y a un réseau de grotte là-dessous , creusées par une ancienne rivière souterraine .

_- Gru…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire , toi !_

_- Pff ! Même pas le droit de rire…._

Gaara se dirigea vers l'entrée des grottes mais un shuriken se planta à ses pieds et explosa . Heuresement , Shukaku n'était pas d'assez mauvaise humeur que pour oublier de protèger son jinchuuriki avec le sable . Par contre , Naruto , lui , se retrouva quelques mètre plus loin mais il se releva aussitôt , grâce à son extraordinaire résistance naturelle au choc.

Deidara se trouvait dev ant l'entrée.

- Trois sur une même journée , quelle veine ! Hum…Désolé , les garçons !Itachi-kun m'a chargé de surveiller la maison , jusqu'à qu'on en ait finit avec la petite amoureuse . Mais vous inquiètez pas : ce sera votre tour après.

- Toi , Tu libères Nadie , ou tu vas voir ce qui t'attends. Cria Naruto chargeant comme un fou, comme à chaque fois qu'on le provoquait un peu .

- Je suis bien curieuse de voir ce que tu comptes faire.

Deidara esquiva et provaqua une nouvelle explosion , qui scella l'entrée des grottes . Elle devait les éloigner de là et les neutraliser , en évitant de leur causer des blessures mortelles…Hum…ca n'allait pas être facile mais elle se sentait d'humeur à jouer.

Une demi-heure plus tard :

Ce petit blondinet commençait à lui taper sur le système et l'autre ne valait guère mieux . Voilà un quart d'heure qu'ils jouaient à cache cache avec elle . Deidara se demandait ce qu'ils pouvait bien manigancer . Ils ne semblaient même pas chercher à la semer ! C'était comme-ci …comme-ci ils faisaient diversion . Mais c'était impossible , elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se fit le réflexion que le Kasekage n'avait plus utiliser le sable depuis un bon moment et que l'ombre d'un lèger soupçon s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle décocha soudainement un kunai au jinchuuriki du sable . Il fut trop lent à esquiver et …disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Un clone ! Le blond avait créé un clone et lui avait fait prendre l'apparence de son copain !

Gaara était revenu vers la grotte et avait rapidement déblayé l'entré grâce au sable . A présent, il avançait dans les étroits boyaux sinueux du réseaux de grottes souterraine. Le sol était glissant et un peu d'humidié perlait encore sur le parois. Mais , au bout , il aperçevait de la lumière et il sentait la présence de l'autre jinchuuriki ou plutôt Shukaku sentait la présence de la tigresse et Gaara le percevait au travers lui.

Enfin ! Il avait atteint un grotte un peu plus vaste que les autres . Un homme lui tournait le dos, assis à cheval sur un autre corps . Un autre corps qu'il reconnut pour être celui de sa dulcinée . Elle ne semblait pas avoir passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Et qu'est-ce que ce type faisait à son chemisier ?

Dans le regard de Gaara , il y avait comme un petite lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon ….


	16. chapitre sombre

Chapitre 16 : 

- Ah ! Voilà qui est joli !

- Par contre, ce qui risque de pas être joli c'est ta tête ,lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Kisame se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Gaara .

- Enfin , ça va être dur de faire pire que ça l'est déjà .

Il était tellement occupé par le joli chemisier qu'il n'avait pas entendu le Kasekage arriver. Et puis Deidera était sensée empêcher ce genre de situation…Oh ! Celle-là , incapable de faire son travail sérieusement ! Il se remit debout , ne remarquant pas le grognement presque inaudible qu'émit Nadie , lorsqu'il la heurta avec son genou au passage. L'homme requin recula de plusieurs pas , pour pouvoir prendre son élan , au cas où.

- Zut ! Le fiancé est là ! Remarques que ta petite copine ne se débattait pas franchement, peut-être que …

- Et merde ! Gaara , tu ne pouvais pas arriver encore un peu plus tard ! Enfin c'est qu'en même gentil d'être venu.

Nadie tenta maladroitement de se relever mais ses jambes cédèrent aussitôt sous son poids , dans un gémissement de douleur . C'est qu'avec tout ça , il ne devait plus lui rester beaucoup d'os intacts , même si c'était principalement les côtes qui avaient morflées. Un coussin de sable la réceptionna en douceur.

Gaara la regardait : On avait frappé sur sa Nadie , on y avait été très fort mais le visage était solide et les arcades sourcilières , le nez et les pommettes n'avaient pas cédés sous les coups. Quelques semaines et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas , Nadie! Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie….

- Il faudrait d'abord , pour ca , que je vous laisse gentiment sortir d'ici et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. L'interrompit Kisame.

- Après avoir éliminer ce type. Continua Gaara.

Nadie voulut encore une fois se redresser : il n'était pas question de rester comme ça sans rien faire et puis elle avait déjà connu plus douloureux , du temps où on lui confiait les pires missions à Kadriginui. Mais ça n'allait vraiment pas. Elle avait le souffle court , l'impression de se noyer dans l'air.

- _Etsuko , aides-moi ._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible …_

_-Comment ça , tu ne sais pas si c'est possible ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu m'aideras à me soigner._

_- Tu as les côtes brisé et tes poumons perforés qui se remplissent lentement de sang… prises individuellement, toute ces lésions sont bénignes mais leur nombre m'empêche de les traitées … Je vais stabiliser ton état les temps qu'il t'amène à l'infirmerie mais tiens-toi tranquille ,en attendant….Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte à temps pour limiter les dégâts._

- Nadie ? Je vais te déplacer avec le sable pour que tu ne risques rien durant le combat. Dit Gaara sans quitter Kisame des yeux. Tu penses que ça ira ?

- _No n ! Il ne faut surtout pas la bouger !_

_-_ Oui , ca ira …sans problème.

Elle se retient de crier de douleur, lorsque le sable se referma sur elle et alla la déposer plus loin , faisant ainsi bouger ses côtes brisées qui transpercèrent encore d'avantage ses poumons.

_-Nadie…Gémit la démone._

_- Il n'aurait pas été à même de se concentrer pleinement sur ce combat, s'il m'avait su en danger et il aurait risqué d'être blesser ou… pire. _

- _Tu avais raison : il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je te prévienne contre l'amour._

Le combat entre Gaara et Kisame, armé de son terrible gourdin peau de requin, qui absorbe le chakra de l'adversaire, pouvait commencer. Nadie se sentit perdre pied dès les premiers échanges de coups.

_« Nadie se réveilla…enfin , elle eut l'impression de se réveiller , après un très long sommeil. Elle testa la position assise . Aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir mais les ténèbres lui donnèrent le vertige…L'obscurité sans nuances, sans profondeur, sans limites. Elle réalisa aussi qu'en cet endroit , il n'y avait pas non plus d'odeur ou de sensation tactiles._

_- Nadie._

_Elle se retourna de la vit …Mais comment puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lumière ? Une grande jeune fille , peut-être plus âge de trois ou quatre ans , athlétique . Ses cheveux couleur fauve tombaient en cascade drue, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses longues mains habiles étaient terminées par des ongles acéré , que Nadie savait très solides._

_- Etsuko ?_

_La démone s'approcha , lui permettant de sentir la puissance qui émanait de la tigresse, et s'assit à ses côtés . _

_- Tu ne m'avais jamais amené ici._

_Elle aurait voulu dire « c'est la première fois que je te vois » mais ça lui parut bête alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Etsuko n'avait pas les yeux brun , ni vert ni jaune mais d'une teinte bien spécifique qui mêlait les trois et qui faisait les yeux des grands fauves. _

-_Comment vas-tu , ma Nadie ?_

_- Bien ! Enfin , je n'ai pas mal , en tout cas … je ne sens rien._

_- Même pas ça ?_

_La démone passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Nadie._

_-Non , même pas ça._

_Etsuko enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de l'humaine mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte. La démone parut profondément affligée de cette constatation._

_- Comment va Gaara ?_

_- Il est toujours en train de se battre…Il regarde de temps en temps dans ta direction …Il croit que tu t'es évanouie. _

_- Ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_- Non , pas vraiment ._

_- Je…Je suis en train de mourir , hein ? Je me noies parce que mes poumons sont pleins de sang._

_Etsuko ne répondit pas . Nadie se serra contre elle et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elles auraient été incapables de dire le temps elles passèrent ainsi, avant que la démone ne tressaillisse et ne pousse un petit feulement de désespoir._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- C'est Gaara…_

_- Quoi !_

_- Les amis de Sushi sont arriver pour lui porter mains forte…La fille a déjà capturer Naruto._

_- Il faut faire quelque chose !_

_- Je vois mal comment._

_- Moi , je vois très bien comment !_

_- Hum …_

_- Tu as compris ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es encore, ici ? Ce n'est perdu que pour moi. Tes pouvoirs , libérés à pleine puissance , peuvent encore sauver ce corps._

_- Cela voudrait dire te faire disparaître …Je ne peux pas t'abandonner._

_- Je t'en prie. De toute façon , je meurs… Rien ne doit t'obliger à m'accompagner , jusque là. Gaara et Naruto ont besoin d'aide._

_Etsuko se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa Nadie . Une expression d'un sérieux infini , le genre d'expression qu'on a avant de prononcer un serment était peinte sur son visage. Elle saisit de menton de l'humaine entre ses longs doigts ._

_- Au revoir , Nadie …Et remarques bien que je ne dis pas adieu. »_

La douleur , l'impuissance …Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal . Il rouvrit les yeux …Ils étaient pris au piége tout les deux . Et Naruto qui ne se réveillait pas . Ils les avaient étendus , attaché et s'apprêtaient à commencer la cérémonie d'extraction…Par lui , en premier. Dans un sens , il était content parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé les voir faire ça à Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Akatsuki semblent ne plus se soucier de Nadie , étendue un peu plus loin. Est-ce qu'elle serait…C'était la seule explication. Elle et son Etsuko auront échappé , au moins , à ça.

C'est la femme qui se pencha sur lui. Elle le toucha , chipota à quelque chose sur son front et sur les autres principaux points de transite du chakra. La douleur fut immédiate et absolue ! Il sentit Shukaku ruer et se débattre comme un enragé. Il ferma les yeux et se retient de hurler , pour ne pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Soudain des cris effleurèrent la surface de sa conscience saturée de souffrance. Que se passait-il encore ? Naruto s'était-il réveillé ? Non ! Ca , ce ne pouvait certainement pas être Naruto , même avec le renard libéré! Ces torrents de chakra ,bouillonnant , donnant l'impression que la grotte s'était soudain remplie d'eau bouillante , tellement fort que les parois de rock de la grotte en question étaient en train de se fissurer. Il sentit des mains douce et brûlante comme des braises effleuré son visage et son corps aux endroits que Deidera avait touché un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque Gaara se réveilla , sa première constatation fut qu'il n'était plus dans la grotte , la seconde qu'il se trouvait près d'un ruisseau et qu'il venait de mettre sa main dans l'eau , sans le faire exprès , en dormant. Il dormait ! Quelqu'un avait-il allumé la lanterne du tigre ! Il se redressa d'un coup , pris de panique . Naruto était toujours profondément endormis , allongé dans l'herbe , un peu plus loin. Un bruit sinistre attira son attention .

Une silhouette , accroupie, lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux , blonds comme le blés doré par le soleil , lui tombait jusqu'en bas du dos. Le son continuait : on aurait dit un bruit de mastication lente et consciencieuse.

- Hum ! Fit-il.

Il la vit plonger précipitamment ses mains et son visage dans le ruisseau, sans explication . Elle retourna pour lui faire face , toujours accroupie. Gaara laissa lentement son regard remonté depuis les mains délicates mais , à présent , dotées d'ongles terribles , jusqu'aux yeux dont la couleur s'était altérée pour devenir moins tranquille , moins humaine. Ses vêtements étaient troués et maculés de sang.

Il se leva péniblement. Elle l'imita aussitôt et s'approcha de deux pas mais laissa tout de même un mètre entre eux. Gaara ne voulait pas réfléchir : il s'avança , un bras tendu et caressa l'épaule de celle qui se tenait devant lui et dont il n'osait prononcer le nom. Sa main remonta , sur la joue. Elle le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Sa peau était brûlante : on sentait tant de pouvoir contenu en dessous.

- Nadie ? Laissa-t-il échapper.

D'un coup , elle était contre lui et pleurait , le visage enfui dans le creux de son cou. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle le lâche ? Il ne supportait pas cette situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait ! Disait-elle.

- Etsuko.

_-_ Gaara. Elle est partie…Etsuko a disparut.

Il la repoussa doucement , n'osant pas comprendre.

- Nadie…Comment ? Tu es …

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait…Je pensais qu'elle allait se libérer , avant ma mort , pour vous sauver, comme je lui avait dis de le faire. J'étais en train de disparaître et…

- Tu lui avais dit de…

-Et elle a disparut ! Et , moi, je me suis réveillée ainsi.

Nadie se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'apaiser un peu et par dire d'une voix pâle:

- Il faudrait que tu emmènes rapidement ton ami à l'infirmerie.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais bien , je crois …Oui , je vais bien.

- Je veux dire : Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi ?

-Tu voudrais ramener une démone chez toi ?


	17. soupçon

Chapitre 17 :

Le soleil se levait à peine. L'air était doux et les draps à côté de lui commençaient à refroidir. Gaara s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui . La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, juste zébrée par les lumières dorées de l'aube , qui passaient par les portes du balcon entrouvertes.

Il se leva , encore à moitié endormis , et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le balcon. Nadie était là , à regarder le paysage , vêtue simplement de sa chemise de pyjama. Ses longs cheveux rehaussé dans un chignon sauvage , elle était ravissante . Il avait beaucoup aimer s'occuper de ses cheveux , les coiffer et essayer de les tresser , avec un succès tout relatif . Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

- Ca va ?

Gaara ne répondit pas et vint se mettre à côté d'elle , passant un bras autour de sa taille . Il sentit les lèvres de son amante sur sa tempe. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient de retour, après leur mésaventure avec l'Akatsuki . Il y avait bien eu quelque soucis , à cause de l'incapacité dont semblait souffrir Nadie à faire le moindre effort pour dissimuler ne serait-ce que le plus petit détail de son nouvel état . Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait exactement fait Etsuko mais il s'avérait évident que Nadie n'était plus humaine même si , n'ayant pas de manteau de tigresse , elle ne pouvait pas se transformer.

Temari et Kankuro avaient pris la chose avec philosophie , s'autorisant même quelques plaisanteries un peu maladroites mais d'autres personnes n'appréciaient pas la présence d'une démone dans le palais et surtout dans la chambre du Kasekage. Défiance renforcée par la découverte des corps des membres de l' Akatsuki , auxquels il manquait des… morceaux ( On n'avait cependant rien retrouvé d'Itachi mais certains indices laissaient pensé qu'il avait été grièvement ,si pas mortellement, blessé , dans le combat .)

Gaara avait évidemment aussitôt questionnée Nadie. Elle avait admis qu'elle était responsable de ces mutilations , disant qu'elle avait agit sur le coup de la colère , qu'elle avait bien le droit de se venger des types qui lui avait fait perdre une moitié d'elle-même, qu'elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Après tout , c'était des criminels !

Mais Gaara avait bien sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre : Ca ne ressemblait pas à Nadie et surtout pas à la nouvelle Nadie , tellement insouciante, de se mettre dans un état pareil pour de simples questions. Cependant , il n'avait pas insisté . Peut-être qu'il se doutait de ce que ça pouvait être mais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

- Tu as l'air tracassé , garçon .

- Non , ce n'est rien…

- J'ai encore fait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je te jure que je ne fais exprès…je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de bonne manière et …C'est un peu enivrant , toute cette énergie. Il faut que je m'habitue…Bon ! J'avoue que de me jeter sur toi , devant tes conseillers , comme je l'ai fait hier , ce n'était peut-être pas….Je crois que les pauvres ont cru que tu te faisais attaquer.

- Ca ne m'a pas déranger ! Il n'y aucun problème , je t'assure . Je réfléchissait juste .

- A quoi ?

- A nous deux : je suis très heureux avec toi.

- Moi aussi , je réfléchis. Dit-elle , puis s'empressant de changer sujet. Tiens , ça va une semaine qu'on n'a plus revu Naruto dans les parages ! L'Hokage lui aurait-elle enfin pardonné ses bêtises ?

- Oui, heureusement. Bon, ça me fait toujours plaisir de passer du temps avec lui mais…

- Ouais, un peu d'intimité.

Ils s'embrassèrent et regardèrent encore le paysage , pendant un moment , appuyé l'un contre l'autre. Ils commençaient à envisager de bouger un peu, lorsque quelqu'un toqua précipitement à la porte. Gaara alla ouvrir .

- Kasekage-sama !

- Oui ?

- Pas de problème , au moins. Demanda Nadie en sortant de la chambre.

- Est-ce …Est-ce qu'il serait possible de vous parler ? Dit l'homme lançant un regard étrange à la jeune fille.

Nadie préféra penser que c'était à cause de sa tenue un tantinet indécente.

- Oui , bien évidemment.

L'homme se retira poliment , pour le laisser se préparer et s'habiller.

- Je suis désolé. Je dois…

-Ce n'est pas grave…Kasekage, le devoir t'appelle !

- Merci.

- Je vais aller me promener…Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Ajouta-t-elle avec une légère nuance de reproche.

- Tu sais bien …je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée de te confier une mission , avant quelque temps. Le temps que les autres assimilent l'idée que tu es toujours la même ou presque.

- Presque ? Dit-elle d'un ton faussement vexé.

- Je voulais dire…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire , va !

Nadie était sous la douche. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se lave au retour de ses promenades. Elle allait très loin, jusqu'aux frontières du pays du sable, grâce à la vitesse dont lui avait fait cadeau Etsuko et revenait généralement dans un état déplorable, couverte de poussière, ses vêtements abîmé et taché , ses cheveux en broussailles. Elle aurait bien emmené Gaara pour lui montrer tout les recoins qu'elle avait découvert mais il ne parviendrait pas à la suivre et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepterait qu'elle le transporte sur son dos.

Et puis serait-il vraiment à même d'apprécier ces choses comme elle le faisait ? Elle ressentait , de plus en plus fort , l'appel de la nature , des grands espace , de la liberté.

En plus, elle avait ses jeux , pour se défouler. Elle ne faisait rien de mal mais elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait…Tiens ! Voilà justement Gaara qui revenait. Il était encore dans les escaliers . Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Shukaku …Hum ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti de Tanuki paraissait aussi amusé ? Deux minute plus tard , la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait et laissait entrer Gaara.

Il ne la regardait même pas . Son regard était posé à terre, sur le t-shirt que Nadie pensait faire disparaître discrètement. Il ramassa le morceau d'étoffe troué et taché d'écarlate. Il soupira.

- Le garde à l'entrée du village est venu prévenir qu'il t'avait vu entrer par les toits…

- Ca m'arrive , oui.

- Il a dit que ton t-shirt était taché de sang mais que tu ne semblais pas blessée. Dit-il lui tendant le t-shirt incriminé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Dit-elle s'enroulant dans un essuis et passant dans la chambre.

- Nadie !

-Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a bien pu faire , la démone ?

Elle n'avait jamais pris cette expression fière et ombrageuse pour lui s'adresser à lui. Gaara n'aimait pas du tout ça.

- Quoi que tu ait fait , je ne te…

- C'est beau la confiance ! Tu me crois capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

Il voulait s'abstenir de remettre sur le tapis l'histoire de l'homme qu'elle avait empoisonné au sein même de l'infirmerie du palais et pourtant il en avait bien envie. Et puis tant pis , il le dit ! Et par la même occasions , il rajouta qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle avait fait des organes qui manquaient aux cadavres des membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de dégoût. Il comprit à qu'il avait eu tort de lui lancer ça à la figure et voulut s'excuser mais se vit interrompu.

- Ce n'est pas du sang humain , bon sang ! Cria-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas du…

- Mais oui ! Shukaku s'en est tout de suite rendu compte et il a compris ! C'est pour ça qu'il se marre, comme un con !

- Un animal ?

- Evidemment ! Il faut bien que je me défoule puisque tu ne veux pas me confier de mission . Pour les missions en équipe , je comprends mais une petite en solitaire ? En plus , je n'ai jamais aimé les petites bêtes qui se mettent à courir , quand j'arrive …

- Tu courses les lapins ! Laissa échappé Gaara avec un amusement , qui tenait plus du soulagement que de la moquerie mais qui fit tout de même un peu tiquer Nadie.

-_ Gru ! Comme c'est mignon ! Un bébé tigresse qui se fait les griffes ! Faut que tu fasses attention : ce genre de chaton grandissent vite et les lapins n'amusent qu'un temps._

Nadie le fixait d'un air impatient .

- Pardonnes-moi . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de ne pas te faire confiance. Comment ais-je pu imaginer que tu …

Il s'approcha doucement et voulut prendre son visage entre ses mains mais elle détourna la tête d'un air boudeur , qui disait bien qu'elle ne lui tenait pas vraiment rancune mais qu'elle était bien décider à ne pas se laisser amadouer aussi facilement. Il parvient à lui voler un petit baiser et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle fit juste mine de résister un court instant.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave , Gaara . Tu veux savoir :ce qui m'a blessé ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as dit que le ton avec lequel tu l'as dit…Dis-moi , tu m'aimes malgré le fait que je ne sois plus humaine ou tu m'aimes comme je suis ? Réfléchis bien , s'il te plait.

Gaara hésita.

- Je ne saurais pas dire…Mais je t'aime ! C'est l'essentiel , non ?

- Hum…Sûrement .

Pour les amis des animaux : Aucun lapins n'a été blessé afin d'écrire ce chapitre. C'était du faux sang !


	18. Tigre blanc

Chapitre 18 :

Nadie sautait de branche en branche , lancée à pleine vitesse , ses pieds nus effleuraient à peine l'écorce. Soudain , elle manqua son appuis et se vit tomber. Le sol l'accueillit durement. Elle se releva d'un bond, même pas égratignée et s'apprêta à repartir mais quelque chose se fit sentir dans son dos. Pas de doute , c'était cette chose qui l'avait distraite et qui lui avait fait manqué sa branche. Elle scruta méthodiquement les environs , regrettant de ne pas avoir autant d'instinct qu'Etsuko.

Elle remonta dans l'arbre d'un bond et repris sa course. Elle réfléchissait : cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne dormait plus avec Gaara. Il n'avait posé de question , quand elle lui avait signalé qu'elle retournait dans ses appartements. C'était vraiment un gentil garçon . Il pouvait être , à la fois , tellement mature et tellement naïf , selon l'angle sous lequel on l'observait…

Il n'y avait plus de branche susceptible de la soutenir devant elle. Sans ralentir , elle descendit vers le sol mais une masse blanche s'interposa sur son chemin. La collision était inévitable. Elle se retrouva projeté en arrière et se reçut douloureusement sur le dos.

- Ca va ? Demanda la masse.

Nadie se releva et recula précipitamment , tout ses instincts en alerte.

- Mais n'aie pas peur ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de malmener les petits.

Elle prit la peine de mieux regarder son interlocuteur : il semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années , très athlétique , avec de fins cheveux presque argentés ,qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, et il arborait le plus beau manteau de fourrure de tigre blanc qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Je m'appelle Setri. Est-ce que je peux connaître ton nom ?

- Nadie.

- C'est mignon , vraiment. Je suis désolé de m'être mis ainsi sur ta route mais tu courais si vite : c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de te stopper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'étais juste curieux : Ca fait plusieurs jours que je te vois passé …Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

- Vous aider ?

- Ne me vouvoies pas , s'il te plait. Dit-il d'un ton cordial.

- T'aider ? Demanda Nadie , s'approchant un peu , curieuse tout de même .

- Je cherche quelqu'un…Mais où est ton manteau ? Tu l'as caché , c'est ça ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très discret , comme vêtement , surtout dans cette région. Il fait chaud !

- Je…oui , c'est ça ! Vous…tu viens de Nemurai Ichiya no Kuni , c'est ça ?

-Tu connais ! Il y a beaucoup d'autres tigres dans la région ? Est-ce que vous avez les poils plus courts sous ces latitudes ? Excuses-moi , si cette question est stupide.

- Elle n'est pas stupide…Un peu bizarre mais bon !

Il l'invita à aller s'asseoir sur une souche. Nadie hésita puis le suivit.

- Je t'ai observé . Reprit Setri.

- Ah ?

- Moi aussi , j'ai appris à chassé , quand j'étais tigraux , mais , moi , c'était plus les écureuils que les lapins. C'est plus drôle les écureuils : c'est plus vif.

Nadie était très embarrassée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Le tigre ne se moquait pas d'elle : au contraire , il sympathisait . Seulement , elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec ça , aussi changea-t-elle rapidement de sujet.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un donc ?

- Ma petite sœur. Tu la connais certainement ou au moins , tu auras entendu parler d'elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne passe pas inaperçu. Dit-il avec un petit rire , comme s'il se rémémorait de drôles de souvenirs. Cela fait une trentaine d'années que je ne l'ai plus revue…Au dernières nouvelles, elle avait eu quelques ennuis avec les humains Ils n'arrêtent jamais ceux-là ! mais je suis sûr qu'elle à su s'en tirer , comme à son habitude , en faisant un peu de charme et en cassants quelques objets ou quelques crânes . Ensuite , elle est apparemment partie en voyage mais personne ne savait où alors j'ai suivi sa présence et me voilà ici.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Nadie se relevant d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Tu as un problème ?

- Rassures-moi : elle ne s'appelle pas Etsuko.

- Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé pour se faire remarqué ?

- Elle ne s'en ai peut-être pas aussi bien sortie que tu sembles le croire…

Nadie voulut s'en aller. C'était trop…mais il l'attrapa par le bras , sans ce rendre compte à quel point il la serrait fort, et la força à se rasseoir .

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ma sœur ? Dis-moi !

- C'est un peu compliqué.

- Moi , j'ai tout mon temps.

Gaara ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu , vraiment .

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Pourtant , il avait tout de même espérer .

Jouons à vous entrez dans les appartements de votre premier amour , votre première amante , avec qui votre relation à prit un peu de plomb dans l'aile , bien décidé à discuter jusqu'à faire revenir les choses à la normal ou prononcer une rupture à l'amiable. Elle n'est pas là !

Vous allez donc l'attendre et déjà , vous vous dites que vous ne serez jamais capable de la quitter. Vous l'attendez , se faisant , vous ressassez des tas de mots imbécile , en sachant bien que vous n'oserez pas les dire une fois devant elle. Seulement , pour que vous ayez l'occasion de perdre tout votre beau courage à ses pieds , il faudrait qu'elle vienne , or elle ne vient pas.

Un peu refroidis , vous pensez à prendre la peine d'observer autour de vous. Le lit est défait, une chaussette esseulée se traîne lamentablement sur la moquette et etc.…Un petit carré de papier blanc est posé sur la tablette , près du balcon. Une lettre ?

Evidemment , elle ne peut être adressée qu'à vous ! Et figurez-vous que , en voyant ça, vous vous prenez à espérer . Réfléchissons ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Une déclaration de genre " Je t'aime toujours " ? La connaissant , vous savez qu'elle vous l'aurait dit en face. Elle vous signale qu'elle part pour quelques temps , avec l'assurance " Je reviendrais , c'est juste pour réfléchir " ? Déjà plus réaliste mais , là encore , vous la connaissez : Elle vous l'aurait dit en face. Elle vous annonce qu'elle vous quitte ?

Mais évidemment , puisque vous avez eu le tort d'aimer une fille étrange , ca ne ressemble à rien de ce quoi vous vous attendiez et vous ne savez pas si c'est mieux ou pire :

"

_Il était une fois une pauvre gosse qui venait d'un pays très lointain . De ces terres sensées être maudite ,où elle n'avait trouvé aucune tendresse et dont elle était partie , avec un objectif tout simple : Trouver où vivaient les gens qui l'aimaient. _

_Elle avait parcouru tant de chemin mais n'avait trouvé personne pour lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était incapable de le recevoir . Le froid et le vide de la solitude avaient trop profondément endormis tout son être et non seulement ils faisaient fuir ceux qu'elle croisait mais , en plus , ils la rendaient aveugle à ceux qui osaient l'approcher malgré ça._

_Puis vint l'événement merveilleux , lui . A son contact , elle se réveilla et grandit plus que dans toute sa vie précédente. Elle espérait lui donner autant que ce qu'il lui apportait , ne jamais avoir à le décevoir , peut-être même l'aimer pour la vie. _

_Cependant , la vie ne fut pas de cet avis et voilà qu'elle repart sur les chemins. Plus pleine , plus forte , enfin heureuse , grâce à lui. Et il gardera , pour toujours , une place unique au fond d'elle. "_

Gaara se laissa retomber sur le lit , se demandant pourquoi l'idée de pleurer ne l'effleurait même pas. Il allait pleurer pourtant ! Oui , il pleurerait mais plus tard , lorsqu'il aurait compris.

Fin

( De la première partie ! Rassurez-vous !

La seconde va suivre immédiatement ! )


	19. Daichi ou chapitre 1 de la 2 partie

Nadie-fan , tu as bien deviner : le Raphipiou qui me laisse des coms bizarres, c'est effectivement mon petit-frère ! C'était sympa de me laisser un coms ! On se retrouve sur MSN ?

Chapitre 19 ou 1er chapitre de la deuxième partie : 

Daichi était tapie dans l'ombre . Elle attendait patiemment la proie qu'elle serait prête à occire pour un peu d'argent , juste de quoi s'offrir un bon repas. La faim commençait à la faire délirer. Depuis qu'elle avait fuit sa maison et sa communauté , elle n'avait plus fait de repas convenable.

Une femme passait , portant un enfant sur le ventre. Daichi avait tout sauf envie de les voler mais, en y réfléchissant mieux , la femme n'oserait pas se débattre avec son enfant ainsi aggripper et elle , elle n'aurait à la blesser pour obtenir son argent. Elle s'approcha lentement , tremblant de tout ses membres , vérifia que sa cagoule était correctement mise et s'éclairci la gorge.

A ce son , la femme se retourna . La capuche de son ample pèlerine de laine douce, gris sombre, ne laissait sortir de l'ombre que son menton pâle et sa jolie bouche d'un rose délicat. Seule quelques boucles rousses de l'enfant dépassait des pans de la pèlerine rabattue sur lui. Daichi hésita une seconde avant de sortir son couteau et de s'en servir pour menacer la femme.

- Donnes-moi ton argent , sinon ça risque de mal se terminer.

- Pour qui ?

Daichi eu l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds , avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui venait de s'envolé sous l'impact d'un coup. Sa tête heurta violement le mur derrière elle. Un éclair puis les ténèbres.

Lorsque la lumière se décida à revenir , la première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond peint en jaune . Elle était étendue dans un lit chaud et avec une couverture en grosse laine qui piquait un peu. Son crâne était encore tout endolori. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur le matelas et s'approcher d'elle à quatre pattes. Au poids de la chose , elle pencha pour un gros chat mais un frôlement insistant au niveau de ses mollets l'a fit douter.

Daichi essaya prudemment la position assise . La douleur vrilla au travers de sa tête , sa vision se brouilla mais elle tient bon et sursauta , en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un petit visage , agrémenté de tache de rousseur , peu nombreuses mais qui ressortait fort sur sa peau très blanche. Une fillette de cinq ou six ans la dévisageait avec insistance , ses yeux d'un vert délavé trahissant une certaine exaspération.

- Tu as voulu nous voler.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle était sincère . La fillette parut s'en rendre compte et s'écarta un peu mais continua à la fixer avec une intensité qui mettait Daichi mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui faisait à la fois chambre et salle à manger, avant de croisé à nouveau le regard de l'enfant et de ne plus pouvoir le lâcher des yeux.

Il y eut un tintement de casserole venant de ce qui devait être la cuisine et une jeune fille entra en portant à bout de bras une grosse marmite qu'elle posa sur la table en bois.

- Je vois que tu t'es réveillée. Dit-elle s'approchant du lit et se saisissant la gamine. Puisque tu es là , tu vas dîner avec nous. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui ne dirait pas non à un bon repas.

- Maman , parfois , tu es beaucoup trop gentille. Dit la petite fille en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

Maman ? Daichi regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille . Maintenant qu'elle la voyait sans pèlerine , elle lui semblait beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une fille de cinq ou six ans. Il aurait fallu qu'elle l'ai eu franchement tôt…Enfin , ce genre de choses pouvaient encore arrivée . Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : le temps était lourd et pluvieux ce jour là , à Iwa no Kuni (1). Elle appréciait son pays : la vie n'y était pas facile tout les jours mais n'était pas tellement dur, non plus . Pour qui savait se débrouiller , il était possible de se faire une petite existence confortable.

Mais elle , elle aurait aimé voyager et connaître des aventures extraordinaires et inédites ! Etre au cœur de l'histoire ! Elle n'attendait qu'une occasion , un déclencheur pour prendre son envol ! Seulement , dans la vrai vie bien trop réel qu'elle menait , on a très peu de chance de croisé le mystère ou la magie au coin d'une rue. Elle n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de devenir ninja , ce n'était pas pour le gens de son rang et pourtant , elle était sûre et certaine d'en être capable.

Daichi remarqua qu'elles la regardaient et sortit de sa rêverie pour venir s'asseoir à table , avec elles.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille en lui servant une assiette de ragoût.

- Daichi. Répondit-elle . Merci , infiniment ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour la façon dont je vous ai aggresser.

- Ca va , ca va…

La gamine venait d'engloutir littéralement son assiette pleine à raz bord . Sa mère la resservit aussitôt . Daichi comprit rapidement pourquoi elle avait préparé assez de ragoût pour six personnes . Cette gosse avait un appétit stupéfiant ! Même elle qui était pourtant affamée n'aurait pas pû en avaler quatre assiettes et réclamer un dessert en plus.

- Comment est-ce que vous l'avez appellé ? Dit Daichi montrant la gamine , qui fouillait dans le placard sûrement à la recherche de la boité à gateau, pour son dessert.

- Oh ! Je l'ai baptisé Etsuko.

- Et vous ,comment vous appellez-vous ?

- Nadie.

- C'est très joli ! Je vous remercie pour ce repas . Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger d'avantage.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me vouvoyer et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Si tu n'as nulle part où aller , on peut même te faire une petite place.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ! S'écria Daichi , qui savait pertinement qu'elle allait le faire , parce qu'elle n'avait effectivement nulle part où aller et que la nuit promettait d'être orageuse.

Daichi dormait par terre, près de la cheminé où brûlait encore quelques braises , tandis que Nadie et sa fille partageaient le lit. Daichi les écoutait , amusée : Nadie faisait un peu de bruit en dormant pas vraiment un ronflement, plutôt un ronronnement mais pas autant que la gamine. Etsuko poussait des gémissements et des petits cris qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un jeune chat.

Les dernière braises étaient en train de mourir et l'air se rafraichissait sensiblement. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses hôtes , Daichi décida de partir elle-même à la d'une couverture plus épaisse. Voyons , voir ! Où avaient-elles pû ranger ça ? Ce n'était de toute évidence pas de la chambre / Salle à manger. Elle répèra un placard dans la pénombre du vestibule et l'ouvrit.

Elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de ce qu'elle pensait être une couverture repliées , sur la planche du dessus , mais fut surprise par le contact qui s'offrait sous sa main. Elle tira ça à elle et se retrouva avec , entre les mains , une cape de fourrure splendide. Elle en découvrit une autre plus petite , juste à côté . La grande avait une douce tiente d'ocre jaune , la petite une couleur fauve et cuivrée et toutes les deux étaient rayées de noir.

Daichi était toujours plongée dans sa contemplation , lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas toucher à ça.

Elle se retourna pour la voir qui la dévisageait .

- Ah ! Etsuko , tu m'as fait peur ! Je cherchais juste une couverture .

- Nos fourrures ne sont pas des couvertures.

- Quoi ? Mais…Je ne voulais pas m'en servir comme telle. Je ne faisais que regarder : elles sont très jolies.

- Oui , hein ? Tu veux me voir avec la mienne ? Je suis mignonne avec.

- Oui , je veux bien ! Mais tu es déjà très mignonne , comme ça , tu sais. Dit Daichi en souriant , se sentant stupide d'avoir eu , un court instant , peur d'une fillette.

- Oh !Merci.

Daichi l'avait échappé belle. Elle s'était enfuie par la fenêtre, tandis que, derrière elle, Nadie retenait la …créature. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sur le toit, se demandant comment elle allait redescendre avec ses jambes qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Elle tenta de réfléchir pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : Cela avait de toute évidence un rapport avec la cape de fourrure que la petite avait tant tenu à enfiler devant elle.

Sa mère possédait une cape similaire ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que…? Elle aussi ? Un craquement se fit entendre ! Daichi parvint à se redresser tant bien que mal , au moment , où Nadie grimpait sur le toit avec une souplesse inquiétante.

Elle ne semblait même pas essoufflée alors qu'elle venait de se farcir un round avec cette espèce de grand fauve, qui avait brusquement pris la place de la jolie gamine rousse. Et ce détail n'était pas vraiment pour remettre Daichi en confiance.

- Ca va , Daichi ? Tu es blessée. Dit Nadie en montrant l'endroit où son pantalon avait été déchiré par les griffes de la bête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle , sa voix trahissant une certaine panique. C'était Etsuko ! Comment ?

Nadie respira profondément à plusieurs reprise puis s'approcha doucement d'elle. Daichi recula vivement mais fut stoppée par le bord du toit.

- Ma fille et moi , nous sommes des démones. Dit-elle posément. J'ignore ce qui a prit à Etsuko mais…Fais attention , tu es sur le bord !

- Quoi ?

- Faudrait pas que tu tombes.

Daichi jeta un coup d'œil à la distance qui la séparait du sol : En effet , valait mieux pas qu'elle tombe. Nadie en avait profité pour s'approcher et lui prendre la main pour la tirer vers un endroit plus sûr.

- Vous êtes des…des démones !

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de toi ? J'imagine que si tu promets de ne pas aller crier sur les toits notre véritable nature , on va simplement te laisser tranquille. De toute façon, nous repartons bientôt en voyage.

- Je le promets !

- Très bien ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre ?

- Heu…Non , ça ira !

- Dans ce cas , tu peux t'en aller tout de suiste…ou venir soigner ta jambe à l'interieur. Dit Nadie en se laissant glisser le long de la goutière.

Daichi s'assit sur le toit et resta un long moment à réflèchir. On ne la reprendrait plus jamais à essayer de voler les gens : on ne sait jamais qu'elle rencontre ça peut vous amener à faire. Mais , en même temp , ce n'était pas tout les jours ...Elle pouvait courir le risque . Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quoique ce soit à perdre.

- Tu te décide à descendre de là ? Tu veux soigner ta jambe , finalement ? Dit Nadie en la voyant entrer par le fenêtre.

- Hum …

La démone la conduisit directement à la salle de bain . Daichi eut juste le temps d'aperçevoir Etsuko qui boudait assise en tailleur sur le lit. Nadie la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Enlève ton pantalon , je t'en passerai un autre.

- Merci. Dit Daichi en obéissant.

Nadie alla fouiller dans la petite pharmacie au-dessus de l'évier et revint avec des compresses, des bandages et du mercurochrome . Daichi la regarda commencer à nettoyer les profondes coupures qu'avaient occasionné les griffes de sa fille.

- N'en veux pas à Etsuko…C'était un peu de ma faute , en fait.

Il y eu un long silence. Daichi tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur , espèrant que l'ouie de la démone ne lui permettait pas de les entendre ( Ce qui bien sûr était le cas ).

- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose…

Quelques jours plus tard , sa jambe la faisait encore peu souffrir mais ce n'était rien par rapport au sentiment d'exaltation qu'elle ressentait.. D'être ainsi perché sur le dos de la tigresse et de voir le paysage qui défilait à tout vitesse. Daichi s'aggripa plus fort à la fourrure, essayant de pas arracher de poil Ce qui aurait fortement déplut à la démone et se redressa complètement. Elle dût cependant se baiser sur le champs , pour ne pas se prendre une branche , en pleine figure.

Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains pour demander à la démone si elle pouvait les accompagnées pendant un petit bout de chemin , puisqu'elle voulait aussi quitter le pays des roches. Et elle se retrouvait ainsi , montée sur le dos d'une gigantesque tigresse qui filait plus vite que le vent. Si, ça ne sentait pas bon l'aventure !

Daichi faillit tomber à la renverse , lorsque la petite tigresse bondit , reprit son apparence humaine en plein vol et atterit sur le dos de sa mère qui ne broncha même pas , mais la gamine la rattrappa et la tira avec un force surprenante.

- Pourquoi tu m'avais attaqué ?

C'était sortit tout seul . Et Daichi le regretta aussitôt. Il aurait sûrement mieux valut ne par remettre ça sur le tapis , quitte à ne pas avoir d'explication. La fillette eut un drôle de sourire.

- C'était assez puéril , pas très raisonnable…Je voulais te manger mais je me suis rendue compte que ça aurait été assez…Hum ! Mal élevé de ma part…J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

- Ah !..Ouais…Heu ! Vous êtes déjà aller à Suna ?

- Oui , il y a trois ans.

- Tu avais donc un peu plus de trois ans , à l'époque…Tu te souviens de comment c'était ?

-Hum...

Pays des roches : Au nord de Suna no Kuni et au Nord-ouest de Konoha no Kuni, selon la carte du tome 2.


	20. Mademoiselle !

Chapitre 20 :

Gaara se réveilla . Il éteignit la lanterne du grand tigre, comme les matins et caressa du bout du doigt la fissure qui parcourait l'un de ses verres . Quelques temps après le départ de sa véritable propriétaire, elle était malencontreusement tombée à terre. Il avait craint qu'elle ne perde de ses pouvoirs à cause de ça mais , de tout évidence , il n'en était finalement rien.

Les verres et les couverts de la soirée qu'il avait passé étaient encore sur la petite table devant le sofa. Pas très concluante la soirée ! Il avait rompu à l'amiable avec Aneko, depuis semaine et Temari tentait de le casé avec une amie à elle, nommée Asa. Il avait promis d'essayer de passer au moins une soirée en sa compagnie. Oh ! C'était vraiment une gentille fille !

Elle avait bien tenté de se comporté normalement avec lui , malgré ce qu'elle savait à son sujet mais ce sans grand succès . Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère , même si ce n'était pas facile pour lui , mais elle était rester très nerveuse tout au long de la soirée.

Gaara débarrassa et fit un peu de ménage . Il trouva un collier entre les coussins du sofa. Asa avait dû le perdre. Il examina distraitement le bijou , une larme de nacre bleutée et le mit dans sa poche . Il le lui rendrait , dès qu'il la verrait.

Sur ce , il sortit . Il lui restait un peu de temps libre , avant que sa présence au Palais ne soit absolument indispensable . Gaara décida donc de faire une petite promenade dans les rues de Suna , seulement parcourues par quelques promeneurs matinaux ,qui pour la plupart ne remarquèrent même pas son passage. D'ailleurs , une de ces marcheuse le remarqua si peu qu'ils s'emboutirent au coin d'une rue. Il ne vacilla même pas mais elle , elle se retrouva le cul dans la poussière.

- Désolé , mademoiselle. Dit-elle , avant de mieux regarder et de s'écrier . Oh , non ! Pardonnez-moi : j'avais le soleil dans les yeux !…Plus gourde , tu meurs franchement.

Gaara regarda où se trouvait le soleil. Il était dans le dos de la jeune fille mais il fit mine de pas s'en être rendu compte et l'aida à se relever. Elle mesurait quelques centimètre de plus que lui , avec de courts cheveux noirs qui rebiquaient en un nombre incalculable d'épis et des yeux gris , limpides . Elle n'était pas extraordinairement belle ou mignonne , dans son costume de garçon manqué.

L'inconnue se baissa soudain pour ramasser quelque chose. Gaara vit qu'il s'agissait d'un collier qu'il avait trouvé dans son sofa et qui avait du tomber de sa poche sous le choc.

- Mais on dirait …Commença-t-elle , avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

- C'est une amie qui l'a égaré alors qu'elle se trouvait chez moi . J'allais le lui rendre.

- Oh ! Très bien !

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu , par ici .

- C'est ma première visite à Suna , alors c'est normal.

- Dans ce cas , je vous souhaite de passer un agréable séjour .

- Merci . Au revoir ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Dix minutes plus tard , il avait complètement oublié cette rencontre et s'en retournais au Palais , où son devoir et pas mal de paperasserie l'attendaient impatiemment. Temari aussi l'attendait d'ailleurs . Elle lui adressa un sourire et s'approcha. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Asa ?

- C'est une gentille fille . Dit-il d'un ton qui ne voulait rien dire de plus que ce que ça disait.

- Je vois.

- Elle a perdu son collier . Est-ce que tu pourrais le lui rendre , lorsque tu la verra ?

- D'accord.

Gaara lui donna donc la larme de nacre. Temari l'examina.

- Tiens, celui-là, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ! J'en profiterai pour lui demander où elle l'a eu . Il est vraiment trop joli…Oh ! A propos , Kankuro viens enfin de rentrer de mission et t'attends pour faire son rapport.

- Dans ce cas…A tantôt !

- Arrêtes , Etsuko ! Tu m'envoies de la terre dessus !

- Je l'ai attrapé ! Je l'ai attrapé !

Etsuko se redressa , couverte de terre de la tête aux pieds , en brandissant bien haut une malheureuse taupe , complètement terrifiées , qui se tortillait en vain entre ses doigts. Sa mère était étendue entre les herbes hautes de la prairie.

- Je me demande si c'est bon la taupe .

- Eh ! Mais c'est ma taupe ! Regardes comme elle est mignonne. Dit la petite démone en serrant plus fort la pauvre bête.

- Tu es vraiment une gamine.

- A qui la faute ?

- Etsuko…Dit sa mère d'une voix sombre.

- Je ne vais pas attendre éternellement ! Cria la fillette , prise d'une colère soudaine.

- Dix ans , ce n'est pas l'éternité ! Tonna Nadie.

La mère et la fille se confrontèrent du regard . Finalement , Etsuko baissa les yeux et prit une moue boudeuse. Nadie l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à elle.

- Ne fais donc pas la tête , ma chérie . Dit-elle gentiment . Et lâches un peu cette pauvre bête : tu vas finir par l'étouffer.

En effet , la taupe n'était plus guère vaillante. La petite démone alla la remettre dans le trou d'où elle l'avait extirpée puis revint dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu es dégoûtante ! On va faire un tour aux onsens ?

- Ok ! Dit la gosse , avant de rajouter . Mais j'arriverai avant toi !

Et Etsuko se leva d'un bond et partit en courant. Nadie attendit dix secondes puis se lança à sa poursuite et la dépasa en quelques foulées. Quelqu'un qui les aurait vu passer…Eh , bien ! Cette personne n'aurait sûrement rien vue parce que les deux trigresses courait trop vite ! La petite démone se mit à crier que c'était pas équitable , qu'elle avait de plus petites jambes .

A ce rythme , elles ne mirent pas plus de trois minutes à atteindre les sources chaudes et prirent des serviettes à l'entrée . Nadie s'immergea avec délice dans l'eau presque bouillante et fit quelques brasses dans le vaste bassin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les tigres aiment nager ? Demanda-t-elle. Ce sont des félins , pourtant.

- Demandes-toi plutôt pourquoi les autres félins évitent d'aller nager. Répondit sa fille.

- Et pourquoi évitent-ils d'aller nager ?

- Pour ne pas tomber sur un tigre.

Nadie pouffa. Des voix retentirent et deux autres jeunes filles firent leur apparitions . Une lueur d'appréhension traversa les yeux de la démone. Elle regarda sa fille pour savoir si elle l'avait aussi reconnue. C'était Temari, la sœur de Gaara et une de ses amies. Si elle la voyait ce serait terriblement embarrassant . Oh ! Il faudrait évidemment qu'elle signale sa présence tôt ou tard mais ça ne lui semblait pas le meilleur moment.

Heureusement, les deux arrivantes avaient choisi le coin opposé du bassin, pour pouvoir bavarder tranquillement et ne prêtaient pas attention aux deux silhouettes qui se dessinaient dans la vapeur. Nadie voulut sortir de l'eau , sans attirer l'attention sur elle et se retourna pour faire signe à sa fille de la suivre en silence .

Mais Etsuko n'était plus à côté d'elle ! Etsuko était en train de pateauger vers les deux filles. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenais ? Temari la remarqua et sourit , faisant signe à son amie . La fillette s'arrêta devant elles et les salua.

- Salut , toi ! Tu es toute seule ?

- Non , ma maman est là.

Temari jeta un vague coup d'œil à Nadie , qui se cachait comme elle pouvait dans son coin , mais n'y accorda pas vraiment d'attention.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Etsuko !

Là , tout de même , Temari tiqua un peu .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Etsuko.

- J'ai , à peu près , connue une personne qui portait le même prénom que toi.

- Comment on peut connaître à peu près quelqu'un ?

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle et je l'ai entraperçue mais sans la voir réellement.

- C'est bizarre ce que tu dis. Mais c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Temari .

- Et moi , c'est Asa. Qu'est-ce que tes cheveux sont emmêlés ! C'est dommage , ils sont si jolis! Tu veux que je te coiffes ? Dit l'amie de Temari .

- Oui , je veux bien.

Asa attrapa vivement la brosse poser sur le tas de ses affaires , faisant , sans s'en rendre compte , tomber un petit objet brillant dans l'eau , et entreprit d'arranger la chevelure rousse d'Etsuko. Nadie crût bon d'intervenir et appela sa fille , en priant pour avoir pris une voix suffisamment différente . Temari leva les yeux , en l'entendant mais Nadie était en train d'ouvrir la porte et lui tournait le dos. La fillette hésita une seconde puis sortit de l'eau , en serrant quelque chose dans son petit poing .

Sa mère l'attendait dans les vestiaires , déjà rhabillée , sans avoir prit le temps de bien se sécher. Etsuko commença à remettre ses vêtements , en prenait , elle , tout son temps . Il y avait une insolence volontaire dans la lenteur avec laquelle elle remettait ses chaussettes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Etsuko ne répondit pas mais la regarda d'un air plein de défis.

- Tu te vengeance de moi , c'est ça ? Tu ne comprends pas que je suis mal à l'aise ? Je me demandes pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenue ici , ça n'apportera rien de bon.

- Ce que je me demandes , moi , c'est comment ces filles était en possesion de ceci. Dit la petite démone en montrant la perle de nacre.

- Mon collier ? Je l'avais perdu. Dit Nadie le prenant et le remettant aussitôt.

- Où ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Ou est-ce que tu l'avais perdu ?

- Si j'avais su où il n'aurait pas été perdu ! Et maintenant partons avant qu'elles ne sortent !

Nadie attrappa sa fille par le poignet et la traîna littéralement hors du onsen , sous le regard indigné du gérant qui se demandait comment une jeune mère pouvait être aussi dure avec son enfant et surtout à quel âge Nadie avait bien pu avoir sa fille. Une fois à l'abri des regards , Etsuko mordit la main qui la retenait et s'éloigna de plusieur pas .

- Tu veux me faire mal , Etsuko ?

- Tu refuse d'assumer tes responsabilités , non seulement envers moi mais aussi envers toi-même.

-Etsuko. Je ne suis plus humaine , je n'ai plus rien qui me relie à l'humanité . Je me suis saignée jusqu'à être vidé de tout ce qui n'était pas démoniaque, pour pouvoir te donner la vie , pour que tu sois aussi forte que tu puisses le désirer. Mais…

- Oublie ça . Je sais tout ce que tu as fait . Excuses-moi…Ma Nadie.

C'était trop important et potentiellement dangereux que pour qu'elle se taise . Elle allait donc rompre sa promesse et parler . Restait , maintenant , à trouver à qui s'adresser , dans ce village inconnu . Elle ne pouvait pas aborder le premier passant et tout lui raconter . Il aurait fallu qu'elle lui parle à lui mais comment pourrait-elle convaincre ces gens de la laisser l'approcher alors qu'elle était une parfaite étrangère , venue chez eux sans raison valable.

Le garde finit pas en avoir marre de la voir tourner en rond devant l'entrée , comme un oiseau dans sa cage. Et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait d'un ton assez bourru et plein de méfiance. Daichi prit alors son courage à deux mains mais elle avait à peine finit de dire qu'elle voulait voir le Kasekage , que le garde était derrière elle et lui tordait le bras dans le dos , pour l'immobilisée.

Daichi poussa un cris de surprise et se débattit comme une furie . Un des collègues du garde arriva en renfort et ils la traînèrent à l'intérieur , pour l'interroger car il lui trouvait l'air hautement suspect et qu'ils avaient reçu des menaces d'attentats , deux jours plus tôt. Daichi renonça à l'idée de se débattre : Au moins , elle était entrée dans le Palais . Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'assez haut placé ou qui accepterait simplement de l'écouter.

Gaara était en train de descendre les escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau , pour aller manger quelque chose . Il posait le pied sur la dernière marche , lorsqu'il entendit une voix commencer à brailler , dans sa direction « Mademoiselle ! Eh ! Mademoiselle ! » . Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçut une fille au cheveux noir hirsute , solidemment tenue par deux gardes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous l'avons surprise qui traînait autours du Palais et son attitude nous a paru suspecte.

Daichi écoutait avec intérêt. Le garde faisait son rapport à ce garçon : cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il n'était pas le premier quidam venu.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous apprendre !

Gaara fit signe aux gardes de la lâcher. Il obéirent . De toute façon , face à lui et à son sable , elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à s'enfuir.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Oui , c'est au sujet…Eh, bien ! C'est assez fou mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'énerva l'un des gardes.

- C'est au sujet de démons…Il y en a deux qui viennent d'arriver à Suna. Vous devez me croire. Ce sont des démones , des démones tigresses.

- Tigresse ?

- Oui. Elles s'appellent ou se font appelées Nadie et Etsuko.


	21. Rancoeur

Chapitre 21 :

Le Kasekage et deux de ses conseillers écoutaient attentivement Daichi , tandis qu'elle leur expliquait , un peu intimidée , comment elle en était venu à se trouver à Suna. Au détail près que , ne voulant pas révèler qu'elle avait volontairement suivi les deux démones, elle avait raconté que Nadie et Etsuko l'avaient emméné contre son gré , en attendant de savoir ce qu'elles feraient d'elle et qu'elle était parvenue à leur faucher compagnie.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler , dès ton arrivée ?

- J'avais peur qu'on ne me croit pas et puis Etsuko avait déjà essayé de me dévorer , sans raison particulière , juste parce que j'étais là , alors je me suis dis que si , en plus , je leur attirait des ennuis….

- Et qu'est-ce que qui t'a poussé à vouloir parler , finalement ?

- J'ai réalisé que ma vie n'était peut-être pas la seule à être en jeu…Remarquez qu'elles ne m'ont pas parue spécialement aggressives . Avant que je ne découvre leurs véritables identitiés, elles étaient même assez gentilles avec moi.

Gaara essayait de comprendre certaines choses : Nadie était de retour à Suna . Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue ? Savait-elle qu'il lui en voulait de la façon dont elle était partie ? Ou n'avait-elle tout simplement aucune envie de le revoir ? Et puis il avait cette petite démone de six ou sept ans, qui portait le nom d'Etsuko , que Nadie présentait comme étant sa fille alors que c'était impossible , parce qu'elle ne l'avait quitté que depuis trois ans.

D'après les dires de cette fille , Daichi , elle serait devenue une démone à par entière et aurait même acquis le pouvoir de se transformer en fauve. Il n'avait pas le droit et surtout aucune envie de se laisser guider par ses sentiments : tant qu'ils ne seraient assurés qu'elle n'avait pas de projets qui risqueraient de nuire à Suna , il faudrait rester sur ses gardes.

Ses conseillers admirèrent sa fermeté. Le plus jeune des deux lui manifesta même son soutient, disant imaginer la complexité de la situation. A ce moment là , il aurait tout donner pour qu'ils oublient tous qu'il avait été amoureux de la démone tigresse , qu'elle avait dormis au Palais et dans sa chambre à lui. Il avait fait appellé Temari et Kankuro et ceux-ci l'attendaient dans le couloir.

- Ben ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Nadie est de retour. Il semblerait que ça fasse déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle est dans la coin.

Temari ferma les yeux une seconde . Elle connaissait , pour avoir subit ses chagrins parfois violent , la douleur que l'abandon de son premier amour avait causé à son petit frêre. Il n'avait pas été d'une fréquentation très agréable pendant quelques temps . Oh ! Pas au point de redevenir comme avant ! Mais , quand-même , dangereux pour qui le contrariait !

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Non. Si c'est ce que vous vous demandez , elle n'a apparement pas voulu venir me voir.

- Gaara…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On reste sur ses gardes !

- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait…

- Je ne pense à rien en particulier.

S'il le prenait ainsi, mieux valait ne pas insister. L'annonce de l'arrivée des deux démones fit vite le tour du village et chacun fut enjoint à se montrer vigilant. Daichi , elle , fut bien traitée mais , tout de même , placée sous bonne garde , au cas où .

- Gaara . Se risqua Temari.

- Oui ?

- En fait , je crois avoir déjà aperçue Nadie.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit , plus tôt ? S'étrangla Kankuro.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était elle . C'était ce matin , dans les onsens , avec Asa . Elle est restée à l'écart, l'air de vouloir être tranquille mais la gamine…

- Etsuko ?

- Oui . Elle , elle est venue pour s'amusée avec nous. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs l'air de trouver particulièrement énervant et elles sont sorties , à peine quelques minutes plus tard. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Comment t'aurais pu te douter ? Dit Kankuro.

- Hn ! Fit simplement Gaara. Comment est-ce qu'elle est ? La gamine.

- Très jolie , elle a les cheveux roux foncé et les …

Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent , lorsqu'elle crut comprendre où voulait en venir son frère.

- En fait , elle te ressemble un peu.

- Ca ne veut rien dire . De toute façon , ce ne peut pas être la fille de Nadie et donc non plus la mienne. Cette gamine à sept ou huit ans.

- C'est vrai , je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mais qui sait ce qui est possible chez les démons ?

- Inutile de se perdre en hypothèse , pour l'instant. Il faut savoir ce qu'elle veut.

- Peut-être qu'elle juste venue rendre visite ? Osa supposer Kankuro.

- Dans ce cas , pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se cache ?

- Peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas se montrer , après la façon dont elle partie ? Dit le frère ainé de Gaara qui se sentait décidement témèraire.

- Elle doit bien se douter que je ne lui en veux pas.

Là , Kankuro ne fut tout de même pas assez fou que pour signaler au Kasekage que cela sautait aux yeux qu'il tenait encore rancœur à son ex , et préféra approuver en silence de la tête mais Gaara ne faisait même plus attention à lui.

Nadie finissait de faire une jolie natte bien régulière des cheveux d'Etsuko . Elles étaient allée se promener dans Suna , après le onsen et avait assisté à l'annonce qui avait été faites aux villageois. Ainsi elles étaient découvertes ? Nadie ne s'attendait pas à un acceuille aussi ostile de la part de Gaara mais , finalement , ce n'était pas pour la surprendre.

- A ton avis , comment savent-ils que nous sommes là ? Demanda Etsuko.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Nadie.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote ! C'est cette Daichi qui est aller nous dénoncer.

- Dénoncer . Tu parles comme si on avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Pour beaucoup de personne ici, le simple fait d'être un démon est sûrement considéré comme un crime épouvantable.

- Sûrement. Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire , selon toi?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ?

- Non.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Nadie attrappa un élastique pour empêcher la natte de se défaire . Etsuko appuyait son dos sur le ventre de sa mère et regardait le feu dans la cheminé au de l'eau avait été mise à chauffer pour le thé et les nouilles . Les nouilles ! Pourquoi étaient-elles obligé de consommer des nourritures humaines alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui faisait envie. Il était vrai que ce désir pouvait avoir de quoi choquer et elle-même n'en était pas fière mais c'était nécessaire. Elle en avait assez, même si cet état des chose offrait certains menus avantages , comme par exemple les regards attendris, bonbons et autres petits cadeau qu'elle recevait de temps en temps.

- Voilà ,tu es toute jolie. Dit Nadie en passant une dernière fois ses mains sur ses cheveux.

N'empêche que Nadie était vraiment mignonne , quand elle jouait les mamans , et que l'idée de lui faire de la peine lui déplaisait un peu.

- Est-ce que je peux aller me promener, Maman ?

- D'accord mais ne te fais pas remarquer.

_- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Songea Etsuko._

Elle sentit un petit sourire carnassier s'épanouir sur ses lèvres , tandis qu'elle s'avançait au dehors , après avoir prit sa cape de fourrure sans que sa mère ne s'en rendre compte.

Bon ! Et maintenant , par où est-ce qu'il devait passer ? Ce n'était tout de même pas possible qu'il se soit encore perdu ! Le ninja passa une main dans sa courte tignasse blonde et regarda attentivement autour de lui , à la recherche d'un repère familier. Soudain le sentiment d'être observé lui poigna les tripes. Une intuition lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes et de garder la main à proximité de ses kunais.

Il s'avança à pas de loup , vers l'endroit d'où cette sensation venait. Il y eu un craquement sonore , puis un bruit de chute et un petit cris , comme si quelqu'un était tombé d'un arbre. Il accéléra le pas et découvris une petite fillette assise au pied d'un arbre et qui se tenait douloureusement le genou. Elle lui lança un regard inquièt , voyant le kunai qu'il tenait à la main . Il s'empressa de le ranger et lui sourit.

- Tu t'es fait mal , petite ?

- Un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre ? Tu espionnais ?

- Je jouais au ninja.

- Fais attention de ne pas être trop convaincante dans ton rôle , un vrai ninja pourrait te prendre pour un ennemi. Dit-il en riant.

- Un vrai ninja , comme vous ?

- Eh , ben ! Dit-il en lui montrant son bandeau d'un air fier.

- Vous venez de Konoha.

- Oui et je suis Naruto Usumaki , en passe de devenir Hokage !

_- Décidemment , il n'a pas changé._

- C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle voulant se relever d'un bond.

Elle manqua de tomber mais il la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais te racompagner jusqu'à chez toi. Tu habites à Suna ? Dit-il se réjouissant d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui indiquer quel chemin à suivre.

- Oui. Merci , monsieur le futur Hokage !

- Hey Hey ! De rien. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Heu ! …Etsuko.

- Ben ça alors ! C'est le plus joli prénom que je connaisse ! Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Eh ! Elle est trop belle ta cape !

- Merci.

Etsuko monta sur le dos de Naruto passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui indiqua quelle route prendre. Tout en marchant ,il lui racontait à tutête comme il serait un Hokage formidable , le plus formidable de tout les temps , passé et future réunis , un fois que certains abrutis du conseil de Konoha se serait rendu à quel point il était unique et indispensable.

_- Avec,lui , j'en ais presque oublié pourquoi j'étais sorti._

- Dis donc , t'es pas lourde , petite. Tu devrais te remplumé un peu, ta cape pèse sûrement plus lourd que toi. Dit-il riant de sa blague .

- Tu m'invites ?

- Ouais , d'accord ! Je suis sûr que t'aime les ramens…

- Non , en fait , j'en ai un peu assez des nouilles. Répondit-elle , sans se rendre compte qu'elle prononçait quelque chose d'inconcevable pour Naruto


	22. Confiance

Chapitre 22 :

- Oh ! Ben , qu'est-ce que t'aime alors ?

- Nin !

- C'est quoi ça ?

-_ Kyubi lui le sait et il partage ce goût. _

- Un truc parfois assez mignon mais qui a tendance à se débattre et à crier , quand tu veux le déguster.

- Un ver de terre.

- Ca crie un ver de terre ?

Naruto sentit les bras de la fillette se resserrés autour de son cou..

- Eh ! T'aggrippe pas si fort , tu m'étouffes.

Elle se hissa mieux pouvoir lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille

- Un Nin , c'est un être humain , idiot.

- Hein ? Quoi !

- Si tu faisais un peu attention au message que t'envoit ce cher Kyubi , tu saurais déjà qui je suis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas , je n'ai pas l'intention de te mordre ! D'abord parce que je t'aime assez bien et puis parce que Nadie ne me le pardonnerait que très difficilement.

- Nadie ? Bon sang ! T'es Etsuko , la démone de Nadie ! Dit-il frappé par un des ses rares éclairs de compréhension. Je croyais que tu t'étais faite avoir , lors du combat contre l'Akatsuki. En plus , je t'imaginais un peu moins jeune.

- Ma Nadie m'a rendu à la vie.

- Ah ! C'est bien pour toi.

Etsuko se laissa glisser le long du dos de Naruto , pour remettre pied à terre. Ils se toisèrent pendant un long moment . La petite démone lui sourit.

- Je suis contente de te revoir , Naruto.

- Dis , ton truc avec les être humains , c'était une plaisanterie pour me faire flipper .

- Hum ! Seulement à moitié.

- Gaara aurait pu me prévenir que vous êtiez de retour.

- Il ne l'a appris que ce matin et nous ne sommes pas encore aller le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ?

- Nadie n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut qu'elle ait le voir ! Elle ne se rend pas compte de la peine qu'elle lui a fait ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire à nous ? S'il n'est pas capable de tirer un trait sur une amourette…

- Pour lui , ce n'était pas une simple amourette.

- C'est qu'il y a eu incompréhension …De plus, il ne se montre pas franchement accueillant. Il a à peine appris notre arrivée, qu'il sonne l'alerte , considérant que nous représentons un danger potentiel pour Suna.

- J'admet ! Mais il fait son boulot de Kasekage , il doit veiller à la sécurité des habitants de Suna , avant tout. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir !

- Dans ce cas , il n'aura pas le droit de m'en vouloir si je fais mon boulôt de démone.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Rien.

Sur ce , elle resserra un peu sa cape autour d'elle et se transforma en trigresse , sous le regard sidéré de Naruto. En quelques bond , elle avait disparut dans les ténébres. Naruto resta un instant planté , là , puis se rappela le message qu'il était chargé de porter au Kasekage.

Nadie était très mal à l'aise : Etsuko n'était pas rentrer pour dîner. Evidemment , elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop à se tracasser pour sa fille . Celle-ci était largemment assez forte pour se défendre , à moins peut-être de tomber sur un autre démon en liberté , ce qui était improbable. Prise d'un doute , elle alla regarder dans le sac où elle dissimulait leurs plus précieux trésors . Il n'y avait plus que sa cape.

- _Bon sang ! Etsuko !_ _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

Elle sera les poings , sentant ses yeux lui picoter. C'est le moment que choisi la porte pour s'ouvrir et laisser entrer une petite démone rousse.

- Etsuko ?

- Désolé , je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

La voix de Nadie était tellement lourde de chagrin et de soupçons qu'Etsuko jugea préférable de lui raconter la stricte vérité.

- J'avoue que j'étais sortie dans l'intention de manger quelqu'un. En chemin, j'ai croisé Naruto qui se rendait à Suna, pour porter un message , je crois. Il n'a décidemment pas changé d'un pouce , toujours aussi bavard. On a échangé quelques mots puis je suis repartie. Un peu plus tard , j'ai repéré le gogo idéal , un type qui trafiquait « on ne sait quoi » dans la forêt . Je l'ai chopé par surprise mais , au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses… j'ai laissé le type là-bas, juste un peu éraflé et complètement terrifié. J'ai simplement pas pu , parce que je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Etsuko…Merci. Dit Nadie en baissant la tête et en laissant ses larmes coulées.

Etsuko soupira, attrapa le premier essuis qui passait par là et entreprit de sécher ses pleures , en la sermonant.

- Allons, arrêtes ! Je ne l'ai pas fait, finalement ! Je ne suis pas la fille d'une pleurnicharde, tout de même ? Demanda-t-elle, puis sur un ton exagéré. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Nadie eut un petit rire et passa ses bras autour de sa fille . Celle-ci consentit sans trop se faire prier à venir se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu as encore trouver le moyen de te salir , avec tout ça . Tu es impossible , Etsuko.

Temari entrebâilla la porte du bureau de son frère. Ce dernier était penché sur son bureau, l'air concentré sur son travail. Elle toussa le plus discrètement possible.

- Oui ?

- Naruto viens d'arriver.

- Naruto ?

- Oui, il a un message pour toi.

- Eh, bien ! Fais-le entrer, dans ce cas.

L'instant d'après, l'énergumène notoire entra calmement dans le bureau et Gaara sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son ami était gêné.

- Assieds-toi donc ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Des problèmes à Konoha ?

- Oh, non ! Tout va bien au village. Dit-il s'asseyant et lui tendant un épais rouleau. La vielle Tsunade m'a dit que lui avait demandé ceci alors voilà.

Le Kasekage y jeta un coup d'œil et eut une moue satisfaite, avant de le ranger dans un tiroir.

- La bibliothèque de l'hôpital en sera agréablement enrichie. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que te fais tirer une tête pareille. Temari t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Alors quoi ?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit parce que c'était inutile. J'ai croisé une Etsuko réincarnée en chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Comment ça réincarnée ?

- Ben, oui ! Nadie l'a ramené à la vie, paraît-il. Elle se souvenait de moi et tout.

- Je comprends. Enfin, non pas vraiment mais…

- T'es pas le seul. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois …Etsuko était assez inquiétante, je trouve.

- De qu'elle façon ?

- Euh ! Ce n'était qu'une impression ! Elle s'amusait à me charrier un peu, c'est tout !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne sont pas venues ? De quoi ont-elle peur ? Si elles ne font de mal à personne, je n'ai aucune raison de les menacer de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Naruto !

- Etsuko m'a juste dit que Nadie n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

Gaara mit un temps, avant de répondre.

- Envie ou pas, il faudra bien qu'on discute tous les deux ! Où est-ce que tu as croisée Etsuko ?

Naruto lui indiqua l'endroit et Gaara hocha de la tête , l'air de se demander comme il avait pu ne pas y penser tout de suite. Il se leva et reprit son amphore de sable , sur son dos.

- J'y vais immédiatemment . Sois gentil de ne le dire à personne .

- Pourquoi je devrais ne le dire à personne ?

- Je veux être tranquille.

- Eh ! Mais…C'est presque la nuit, je te signale.

- Je n'ai pas peur du noir.

- Euh ! Je sais bien mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais me défendre

- Ouais , d'accord.

Gaara sortit . Il ne répondit pas , quand Temari lui demanda ce qui se passait . Il ne l'avait même pas entendue . Il traversa les rues de Suna , en réflèchissant à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer , à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ou faire , à comment elle réagirait s'il faisait ceci ou cela. Il se sentait pire qu'un amoureux avant son premier rendez-vous .

Mais ce n'était pas son premier rendez-vous ! Et ce n'était même pas comme s'il allait rencontrer une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas . Alors du calme ! Les portes du villages . Il passa d'un pas si rapide que les gardes eurent à peine le temps de le voir et si déterminé qu'ils ne songèrent pas une seconde à lui demander ce qui se passait.

L'ombre de la forêt se referma sur lui . Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre la lanterne du grand tigre , qui en plus de l'éclairer, aurait éventuellement pu lui indiquer le chemin , comme la dernière fois qu'il cherchait Nadie. A moins que cela ne fonctionnait que si elle avait envie d'être retrouvée.

Il mis un temps à se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé devant la maison. Nadie était tout simplement retournée à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontré. Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Des rires enfantins et des bruits d'eau se faisaient entendre depuis l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de la porte, en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit et l'ouvrit lentement. Il y avait quelques affaires sur le sol, deux paires de chaussures, un matelas fin étalé par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Gaara releva les yeux . Nadie venait de sortir de la salle de bain et ses vêtements était trempés en de nombreux endroits.

- Ne reste pas sur le seuil !

Elle ne souriait pas. Il obéit , en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain et aperçut une gamine assise dans la bassine. Mais c'était vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait , en plus. Nadie devait avoir suivit sa pensée car elle ferma la porte sur Etsuko et parla à Gaara d'une voix neutre.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Tu n'es pas le père.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Setri, un autre tigre, le grand frère d'Etsuko. Il m'a assisté la ramener.

- C'est donc bien elle ? Tu as pu la retrouver.

- Oui.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi ! Elle a l'air …Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

- Six cent cinquante-quatre ans et toujours aussi puérile. Regarde ! Elle m'a trempée en prenant son bain. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de le prendre seule, sous prétexte qu'elle est dans un corps d'enfant.

- Je veux dire….

- Un an et demi. Il a fallu d'abord retrouver son esprit à Nemurai Ichiya no Kuni et puis tout préparé…

- C'est normal d'être comme ça à un an et demi, chez les tigres.

- Nous grandissons vite mais pas à ce point. Etsuko a utilisé ses pouvoirs parce qu'elle ne voulait attendre trop longtemps.

- Je vois.

Etsuko sortit de la salle de bain et salua le visiteur.

- Salut, Gaara-kun. C'est gentil de rendre visite.

- Euh ! Bonsoir, Etsuko. Je suis content d'apprendre que tu es de retour.

- Ouais, de retour…Taille un demi et encore !

- A ce rythme, tu ne devras plus attendre très….

- Détrompes-toi ! Je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs pour accélérer les choses et il semblerait que je doive attendre encore une dizaine d'année. Dit-elle lançant un regard en coin à Nadie et en insistant sur le « il semblerait » . Enfin, avec Nadie comme maman, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être une enfant.

Il y eu un long silence.

- Vous devriez aller parler tout les deux . J'attends bien sagemment.

Gaara approuva avec gratitude et Nadie le suivit dehors à contre cœur. Ils desendirent les trois marches que l'humidité et le manque d'entretien avait rendu plus que douteuses

- Tu es devenu un jeune homme , Gaara.

- Tu n'as pas changé , Nadie…Enfin ! Si , tu as changée ! Tu es devenue une…

- Une vrai démone ? Tu as dû parler à Daichi.

- Une jeune femme. Oui , en effet , j'ai rencontrée la dénommée Daichi. Elle m'a raconté que vous l'aviez agressée et emmené de force jusqu'ici. C'est vrai ?

- Hum ! Si elle le dit.

Ils marchèrent un peu , faisant le tour de la maison dans la nuit tombante . Gaara posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, pour briser le silence.

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant ces trois ans ?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire, la démone ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressortait ça , de façon aussi agressive ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il l'accusait de quelque chose ? Il s'empressa d'essayer de rectifier le tir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'ai confiance en toi.

- Dommage parce que cette fois-ci, il y avait bel et bien des choses à me reprocher.


	23. Flash back !

Chapitre 23 :

**Flash-back :**

Ses doigts étaient poisseux mais elle ne devait pas laisser transparaitre son dégout , surtout pas devant les autres tigres . Elle n'avait pas vraiment assuré , les deux fois où ils l'avaient invité à les accompagné alors , maintenant que cette sortie était son idée , elle ne devait pas en rajouter.

Ses fins vêtements étaient humide de rouge et , passé la première chaleur du sang , elle avait un peu froid. La lune éclairait le campement dévasté, les tentes lacérées , les piquets brisée , les affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

De toute manière , ces hommes-là l'avaient bien mérité : c'était des chasseurs et des égoistes. Des égoîste parce qu'ils savaient parfaitement bien que lorsqu'un humain blessait ou tuait un démon tigre , ceux-ci attaquaient un village. Elle était revenue au pays juste à temps pour assister à l'une de ces représailles et les autres s'étaient moqué d'elle , parce qu'elle était resté perchée sur un toit , sans oser participer.

C'était peut-être plus pour restaurer son honneur que pour éviter un nouveau raide sur les villages d'Hoshi no Kuni que , après les avoir observés qui franchissaient clandestinement la frontière , elle les avait signalés à Setri et trois autres tigres et qu'elle avait proposé d'aller s'amuser avec eux .(1)

Un énorme tigre blanc s'avançait vers elle , tenant quelque chose dans sa gueule. Setri se montrait délicat avec elle . Il pensait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne coucheraient ensemble que pour ramener Etsuko qu'il ne devait pas lui faire la cour avant . Il laissa tomber le corps d'un homme juste devant elle : le meneur de la bande , celui s'occupait de négocier le prix auprès des gens qui les engageaient , à peine mordillé.

Elle lui sourit et appuyait son front contre la douce fourrure de son museau . Elle avait récemment connue sa première transformation , grâce à une trigresse qui lui avait permit d'essayer son manteau. C'était une expérience palpitante et elle avait hate que le conseil la juge prête à hériter d'une fourrure.

Les tigres avaient en effet l'habitude de conserver les manteaux de certains de leur prédécesseur, au cas où un jeune tigre serait assez négligent que pour laisser la sienne se faire détruire. Il y avait eu polémique sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'avait pas perdue , qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu mais les chose s'étaient finalement arrangées , grâce à l'entêtement dont Setri avait fait preuve.

En y repensant , Etsuko aurait pu rentrer chez elle et récupérer le manteau de sa mère, tuée en voulant défendre son époux , lorsque le règne de celui-ci avait été renversé . Mais c'était sans compter sur sa fierté ! Elle avait refuser de se faire moquer en annonçant qu'on lui avait volé le sien et avait préferer aller le récuperer toute seule.

Elle sentit la langue rapeuse du tigre blanc sur sa joue et se reprit. Setri se transforma en homme pour l'aider à commencer son repas mais , alors qu'ils débarrassaient le corps de ses vêtements , découpants ceux-ci grâce à leurs ongles accèrés , un cri retentit. Nadie se redressa aussitôt , parce que ce n'était pas le cri d'un tigre ou celui d'un homme .

- Un petit. Confirma Setri. Ils avaient amené un de leurs petits pour lui apprendre à chasser .

Nadie s'était déjà levée pour aller voir . Setri la suivit avec un mauvais pressentiment..Un grand tigre au pelage clair tenait un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années , cloué au sol , en appuyant de ses deux pattes avant sur son dos et s'apprêtait à lui mordre la nuque. Nadie poussa un drôle de feulement qui attira l'attention du tigre.

Il la regarda amusé . Il savait bien qu'une tigresse, et surtout celle-là, était susceptible de ne pas supporter qu'on touche à un enfant, aussi attrapa-t-il entre ses crocs l'un des bras du garçon et l'envoya-t-il s'écraser lourdement à ses pieds. Setri dû se retenir pour en pas sauter à la gorge de ce salaud.

Nadie sentait les regards lourds de défi posé sur elle et imaginait bien que Setri n'aurait, pas été ,à ce point , offusqué de cette attitude, si elle n'avait pas été présente. Elle tomba à genoux. Les autres crurent qu'elle avait un accès de faiblesse et détournèrent le regard mais elle se pencha sur le corps du garçon, qui fixait le ciel d'un regard vide, complètement assommé ou déjà presque mort et commença à laper le sang qui dégoulinait de son front. Les autres , y compris Setri , se joignirent à elle.

Ils n'étaient rentré qu'au petit matin . A peine sous la hutte qu'elle partageait avec Setri , Nadie avait attrapé une brosse à poils durs et avait commencé à s'occuper de la fourrure du tigre blanc pour en faire partir les traces de sang sèché. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un doux ronronnement quand elle faisait ça.

Une fois sont pelage étincelant de propreté , il reprit son apparence humaine .

- Tu es sûre que ça va , Nadie ?

- Sûre.

Il l'attrapa doucement par le nuque et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Setri ?

- Un problème ?

- Non. Répondit-elle lui rendant son baiser.

Ils commencaient à façonner l'avenir d'Etsuko , de bien meilleur cœur qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginé au début , lorsqu'on gratta à la porte. Nadie se leva en grommelant et remit sa tunique comme il faut, avant d'aller ouvrir. Setri entendit un feulement mécontent et vint voir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda-t-il au tigre.

-On m'a demandé de t'apporter ceci. Répondit-il tendant un paquet à Nadie. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que l'opération de ce soir te rende particulièrement méritante mais il semblerait que ça ait joué en ta faveur.

Nadie lui prit le paquet de main et lui claqua la porte au nez , sans plus de céremonie. Setri et elle retournèrent s'asseoir sur le lit , pour ouvrir le paquet.

- Comme elle est belle !

- Oui , hein ? C'était celle de ma mère.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi , voyons ! Je suis enchanté que tu la porte. Dit-il prenant la cape et le posant sur les épaules de Nadie.

- J'essaye ?

- Oui , bien sûr.

Elle se transforma et lui fit de même. Les deux tigres se regardèrent pendant un instant puis très lentement leurs museaux se caressèrent . Chacun alla respirer le parfum dans le cou de l'autre , frottant ostensiblement sa fourrure contre la sienne . Du geste vif , Setri coinca Nadie sous lui.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Gaara regardait Nadie . Elle se taisait depuis un moment , l'air plongée dans ses souvenir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu faire de tellement monstrueux ?

- Figures-toi que la fille bien …

- Finalement , je m'en moque. Dit-il l'embrassant.

Elle se dégagea sans brusquerie .

- Gaara , tu ne peux pas.

Nadie voulut s'éloigner mais elle sentit quelque chose la retenir par la taille. Gaara utilisait le sable pour la retenir.

- Non , Nadie c'est toi qui ne peut pas , tu ne peux pas t'en aller , maintenant.

- Le panda est devenu bien sûr de lui.

- Et la tigresse tellement froussarde.

- Froussarde?

- Oui . Dit-il la tirant auprès de lui .

- On dirait que tu tiens à souffrir. Dit-elle , détournant la tête lorsqu'il voulut lui prendre un autre baiser.

Il ne se démonta pas et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime bien , Gaara et , à l'époque , je t'aimais tout court mais…

- Reste un peu , s'il te plait.

- Pff ! D'accord mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble.

- Merci . Dit-il la lâchant.

Ils retournèrent à l'interieur où Etsuko avait tenu sa promesse et les attendait bien sagemment, à part qu'elle avait engloutis toute une boite de bonbon.

- Tiens , ca ne vous a pas prit trop longtemps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous aurait prit longtemps ?

- Hum ! Fit Etsuko avec un grand sourire.

Avant que Nadie n'est pu répliquer , quelqu'un avait toquer à la porte . Gaara alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec son grand frère. Kankuro jeta un coup d'œil à l'interieur et aperçut les deux démones.

- Gaara , tout ce passe bien ?

- Oui. J'avais pourtant demander à Naruto de ne pas dire où j'étais.

- Il ne voulait pas , au début , mais Temari…

- Temari , non plus , n'a pas changer , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nadie.

- Non , pas vraiment. Répondit la concernée, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle a agressé quelqu'un ! Elle a manquer de le tuer !

- Non , je n'ai pas fait ça. Dit calmement Nadie.

- Qui alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

1. Contrairement au véritables tigres qui sont des solitaires par excellence, les démons tigres aiment avoir une vie sociale, même si les conflits de dominance sont monnaie courante.


	24. La chasse

Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais avec la rentrée, je n'avais pas trop la possibilité d'écrire et l'esprit à le faire.

Chapitre 24 :

Gaara entra dans la chambre d'infirmerie, suivi, contre l'avis de Temari, de Nadie qui portait Etsuko dans ses bras. Dans le lit, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année aux cheveux noirs mis long et au teint cireux dormait profondément. C'était Temishi keibo, un ninja de classe supérieur qui revenait d'une mission de longue haleine, au moment de son agression. Son visage portait une série d'estafilade sanglante.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortit de la chambre parfumée à l'éther, Nadie sentit Etsuko remuer

- Maman, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

- Excusez-nous une minute.

- Je vais vous montrer où c'est. S'empressa de dire Temari.

- Pas besoin, on se souvient du chemin. Contra Etsuko.

Les deux démones s'éloignèrent. Une fois qu'elles furent dans les toilettes et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre, Etsuko s'expliqua.

- Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai agressé.

- Comme ça ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je me souviens de la tête du type que j'ai failli bouffer, tout de même, et il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. En plus, je ne l'ai même pas blessé l'autre, je l'ai juste égratigné. Je te le promets !

- Je te crois mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. On ne peut pas aller leur expliquer que tu as bien agressé un type mais que ce n'était pas celui-là.

- Ouais ! Bon, il ne faudrait pas les faire attendre.

Elles sortirent donc des toilettes, sans avoir accompli une seule de fonction prévue en ces lieux , au moment précis où Daichi regagnait , escorté d'un garde , les appartements que l'on lui avait généreusement fournis pour le temps de son séjour à Suna . La jeune fille se stoppa net, en voyant les démones passées. Ces dernière aurait pu ne pas la remarqué, si le garde n'avait pas protesté et demander pourquoi elle s'arrêtait.

- Daichi-chan ? Lâcha Etsuko en souriant. Il paraît que tu en as raconté de belles à notre sujet.

- Tu avais promis de ne dire à personne qui nous étions.

- Je suis désolée ! Je vous en prie ne …

- Tu es l'invitée du Kasekage ? Demanda Nadie.

- Façon de parler.

Le garde décida d'intervenir. Il se plaça entre les démones et la jeune fille et prit une expression qu'il espérait ferme et pleine de dignité.

- Je dois reconduire Mademoiselle Daichi jusqu'à ses appartements. Dit-il à haute et intelligible voix. Je vous prie donc de libérer le passage.

- Tu vois, maman ! On a même plus le droit de discuter un petit peu !

Temari choisit ce moment pour venir voir ce que trafiquaient les deux démones et compris immédiatement la situation. Elle fit signe au garde semblait sur le point de composer les signes d'un jutsu.

- Nadie et Etsuko, venez avec moi ! Et vous, vous ramenez Mademoiselle Daichi dans ses appartements.

Les tigresses suivirent donc Temari, le long des couloirs et escalier, sans broncher. La jeune fille n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Si un regard avait pu gifler, Nadie s'en serait reçu une ou deux belles qui font mal.

- Temari ?

-Grumf !

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi je devrais t'en vouloir ?

- D'avoir fait souffrir ton petit frère, par exemple.

- Je ne vois pas de quel droit je me mêlerai des affaires de mon frère.

- Tu es extraordinairement peu convaincante, quand tu dis ça.

- Bon ! Je t'en veux un peu, c'est vrai ! En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Il faut que Gaara comprenne qu'il ne peut plus rien avoir entre lui et moi.

Elles étaient arrivées devant les appartements où les deux démones passeraient le reste de la nuit. Temari leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, sans répondre. Nadie sourit en voyant que l'aménagement standard n'avait absolument pas changé. Toujours les même meubles au même endroit. Ce ne fut qu'en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle se rendit qu'on lui avait redonné ses anciens appartements. Etsuko s'affala dans le sofa, en murmurant.

- Quand je vois tous ces humains, je suis contente de t'avoir sortie de là.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est tellement mieux d'être démone ? Tu n'as jamais été humaine.

Etsuko faillit lui rappeler qu'elle avait vécu dans son corps pendant une bonne quinzaine d'année et que cela lui avait donné un aperçu qu'elle jugeait tout à fait suffisant de la vie humaine mais, maligne, elle préféra poser une simple question.

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de regretter.

- Donc tu ne le regrettes pas.

- Comprends moi bien ! Il y a des choses merveilleuses dans le fait d'être une démone et ce sont , souvent, aussi les plus horribles.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Ma Nadie aurait acquis le goût du sang ! Tous les espoirs sont permis !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- En effet. C'est bien triste pour toi.

Nadie soupira, l'air de dire que cela ne servait à rien de poursuivre cette conversation, et alla se coucher. Etsuko la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et s'allongea près d'elle. Nadie semblait dormir mais la petite démone n'était pas dupe. Elle se blottit tout contre sa mère et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci, qui tressaillit légèrement.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement. La pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre mais son œil encore intact s'en accommodaient sans problème. Il s'était joué sans problème des gardes à l'entrée et dans les couloirs. La sécurité n'était vraiment plus ce qu'elle était auparavant. Il s'avança lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit et posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte, celle-ci s'actionna sans difficulté entre ses doigts et la porte s'ouvrit.

La Jinchuuriki dormait profondément dans son lit mais il y avait une autre silhouette sous les draps. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une gamine qui tenait la Kinsei étroitement enlacée. Il n'avait pas prévu cette présence mais elle ne lui compliquerait pas la tâche, au contraire, elle pourrait même la lui facilitée. Il suffisait qu'il attrape cette fillette et qu'il menace de la tuer, si jamais Kinsei ne le suivait pas docilement. Il avait conscience des risques mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait énormément perdu la dernière fois et ce coup d'éclat était sa dernière chance.

Ainsi armé de ces intentions, il s'approcha de fillette rousse mais elle frémit, se dégagea de son ainée et s'assit pour lui faire face. Il avait beau être borgne, il voyait que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement apeurée.

Etsuko regarda Nadie dormir, s'étonnant qu'elle ne se réveille pas, en sentant cet intrus dans sa chambre. La vie chez les tigres lui avait pourtant apprise à être vigilante et ce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Sûrement qu'elle se sentait en sécurité au milieu de ces humains et qu'elle se permettait enfin un peu de repos. Elle sortit du lit, tirant sa cape d'en dessous de l'oreiller. Elle s'avança vers le visiteur nocturne, lui fit signe de passer dans le salon et ferma la porte à clef, derrière eux.

- Itachi, je ne pensais pas te revoir.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

- Une démone de six-cent cinquante ans, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Etsuko ?

- Elle-même.

- Tu n'aurais pas perdu du poids ?

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! Demain, j'aurais enfin une apparence convenable. Je dois te remercier.

- Et pourquoi ?

Nadie fut réveillée en sursaut par une série de bruits et de rugissements dans le salon et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Elle voulut se précipiter pour aller voir mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

- Etsuko !

Plus un son. Elle se calma et arracha la serrure sans difficulté. Le sofa était renversé et jeté dans un coin. Les portes du balcon étaient grande ouvertes. Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir mais elle en sentit que la présence d'Etsuko qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Chasser ! Courser sa proie, s'amuser de sa frayeur, de son étonnement ! Etsuko se laissait saouler par le vent de sa course et les battements du cœur d'Itachi Uchiba. Elle lui avait volontairement laissé prendre de l'avance, au début mais maintenant, elle accélérait doucement, diminuant peu à peu la distance qui les séparait.

La dernière fois, sa Nadie lui avait arraché plusieurs doigts de la main gauche et crevé un œil en lui taillant une balafre nette comme une coupure au rasoir, qui reliait le haut de son front au bas de sa joue. Il était parvenu à s'échapper de justesse, parce que la jeune fille ne contrôlait pas encore pleinement son corps de démone. Il n'aurait pas autant de chance ce coup-ci.

Elle songea à la réaction de Nadie et ralentit un instant mais se dit finalement qu'on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire un dangereux criminel qui s'était introduit dans le palais de Kasekage.

La tigresse accéléra brusquement. En une seconde, elle fut à hauteur d'Itachi et se jeta sur lui. Il esquiva, en sautant sur le côté mais perdit l'équilibre et s'étala douloureusement. Elle s'approcha et se saisit de son bras entre ses crocs, avant de continuer sa course, en le trainant derrière elle. Il criait de douleur et de rage, donnait de coup de pied et de poing dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée , tentait de lui enfoncer un kunais dans le cou.

Arrivé au pied du monticule de pierre où l'Akatsuki les avaient faites prisonnières, elle et Nadie, il y a trois ans de cela, elle le lâcha s'en crier gare et l'envoya percuter les rochers. Sa cape était déchirée et il était égratigné de partout, pour s'être fait trainé sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Itachi parvint à se redresser, en s'appuyant sur un rocher et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu comme il faut.

Il chancelait, fixant la démone d'un œil plein de défis et de provocations. C'était le genre de regard qu'ont les proies qui savent qu'elles n'ont aucune chance d'échapper à leur prédateur et dont la rage n'en est que décuplée. Il serrait toujours son kunais dans son poing.

Itachi se précipita dans sa direction, avec toute la force qui lui restait encore dans les jambes mais Etsuko esquiva. Il bascula en avant et elle lui asséna un violent coup de griffe dans le dos. Il ne se redressa pas. Elle le traîna à l'abri des regards, dans ce qui restait des galeries sous monticule, Nadie en ayant fait s'écrouler une partie, il y a trois ans.

4


	25. Le dresseur de chien

Chapitre 25 :

Nadie pistait. Elle n'avait certainement pas pour cet exercice l'habilité légendaire de certains démons et les traces d'Etsuko étaient très difficile à repérées mais soudain un détail lui sauta aux yeux, un morceau de tissu accroché dans un buisson, un tissus noir sur le bord duquel on devinait le début d'un nuage rouge.

- L'Akatsuki. Dit-elle, serrant l'étoffe dans son poing.

Elle hésita une seconde à faire demi-tour pour aller prévenir Gaara et les autres puis décida que le plus important était d'abord de retrouver sa fille. Elle se recommença à avancer, guettant le moindre nouvel indice, pouvant lui indiquer la direction à emprunter. Finalement, elle passa sous son apparence de tigresse pour flairer les environs.

Un peu plus loin, Nadie découvrit des empreintes sur le sol, comme si on avait traîné quelque chose et celles-ci la menèrent jusqu'à un monticule, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle resta un instant figé puis s'avança à pas lent vers une flaque carmin. Elle en prit une lampée prudente et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas le sang d'un démon mais celui d'un simple être humain. Un simple être humain…Voilà qu'elle se mettait vraiment à penser comme une démone !

D'ailleurs le goût de ce sang lui était familier, comme si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le goûter auparavant. Associé au morceau de cape, cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix sur le personnage. Vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, il ne devait plus être guère vaillant. Il n'était peut-être pas venu seul et ses complices l'auraient récupéré. Les traces de sang conduisaient vers l'entrée des souterrains. Est-ce qu'ils seraient retournés se cacher au même endroit que la dernière fois ?

Nadie entra prudemment et fut submergé par l'odeur de sang qui lui parvenait particulièrement fort dans ces lieux clos et humides. N'importe quel humain n'y aurait rien vu dans cette obscurité mais elle distinguait assez de chose pour se diriger, sans trop se cogner au mur. Arrivée à un tournant, elle s'arrêta sentant la présence d'un autre démon.

- Etsuko ?

- Nadie ! Ne viens pas !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien mais sors ! Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

- Tu es en train de te nourrir, hein ?

- Il était venu pour nous faire du mal, à nouveau !

- C'est Itachi Uchiba ?

- Oui, c'est lui, en effet.

- Tu…

- Nadie ?

Nadie soupira et prit le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir, de toute sa vitesse démoniaque, puis sauta sur une branche et continua ainsi. Elle réfléchissait juste. Elle n'était pas triste, elle n'en voulait pas à Etsuko. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle fâchée, pas que sa fille mange un être humain mais que ce soit cet Itachi Uchiba ? Elle comprit soudain : Ce type n'était tout simplement pas digne d'être le premier repas de sa fille ! Elle commençait décidément à raisonner comme une démone !

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle se déplaçait au gré de son instinct. Elle était revenue vers Suna sans s'en rendre compte mais n'ayant pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, elle repartait en sens inverse, lorsqu'elle fit sa connaissance.

Elle n'avait pas vu ce garçon qui arrivait à une allure comparable à la sienne mais dans l'autre sens et le percuta de plein fouet. L'autre corps n'offrit pas une résistance suffisante, face à la force de l'impact et alla apprendre à voler un peu plus loin. Elle bondit pour le rattraper, avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Ouilles… Fit le garçon complètement sonné.

Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux. Nadie se dépêcha de le reposer au sol. Un grand chien blanc venait d'arriver et regardait la scène d'un air méfiant. Le garçon portait un gros anorak gris, avec une capuche bordée de fourrure.

- Ca va ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Le choque a été rude.

- Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda de la tête au pied et trouva que ça valait la peine d'essayer.

- Bah ! Ce n'est pas trop grave. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bien, je vais te laisser continuer ton chemin.

- Tu pourrais m'inviter à petit-déjeuner, pour me remettre de notre rencontre.

- Pourquoi pas ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka. Et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Nadie.

- Nadie…Attend ! Tu veux dire la Nadie du Kasekage, celle qui…

- En effet.

- Euh ! Je…

- Kiba ? Tu ne serais pas un ami de Naruto ?

- Si.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, près de Suna ?

- Ben ! On m'avait demandé de venir, il y a déjà un certains temps, pour aider à dresser un groupe de chien pisteur. Alors…Bon ! J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de venir. Je suis très demandé !

- Je vois. Tu le veux toujours ce petit-déjeuner ?

- Eh, bien ! C'est que je ne voudrais pas…Commença-t-il.

Il perçut la déception dans le regard de Nadie et se ravisa brusquement, comprenant qu'elle était peinée qu'il change d'attitude, après avoir découvert qui elle était.

- Tu veux aller où ? Je commence à connaître les restos de la région mais si t'as une préférence.

- Où tu veux.

Ils reprirent le chemin du village caché du sable. Akamaru observait la démone d'un air concentré. Nadie avait déjà noté les réactions des chiens à son approche, soit ils commençaient par grogner et aboyer pour ensuite détaler, dès qu'elle venait un peu trop près, soit ils se montraient très curieux à son égard. Celui-là avait l'air de la surveiller. Il avait sans doute peur qu'elle ne touche à son maître.

Nadie se dit qu'elle avait eu tort d'accepter l'invitation de Kiba. Elle avait pensé que ça la distrairait et lui éviterait de trop penser à ce qui se passait sous le monticule mais, finalement, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de compagnie, pour l'instant.

Le garde les laissa passer sans problème, en voyant l'invitation de Kiba. C'était un tout jeune et il n'avait apparemment pas reconnu Nadie et croyait sans doute qu'elle accompagnait le dresseur de chien. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour réfléchir au choix du restaurant. En fait, c'était surtout Kiba qui cogitait à haute voix. Nadie essayait d'en placer une pour lui dire que, finalement, elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, lorsqu'un homme débarqua et se précipita vers le garçon.

- Monsieur Inuzuka !

- Ouais ? Quoi ?

- Nous vous attendons depuis une heure et l'une des chiennes à un problème.

- J'arrive immédiatement !

Se tournant vers Nadie avec une moue désolé.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible pour notre petit-déjeuner.

- Dommage !

- Ce soir peut-être ? On se retrouve ici ?

- Je verrais si je peux m'arranger.

- A ce soir, donc !

Nadie haussa les épaules et retourna au Palais. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à ses appartements, espérant que personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle était sortie mais ses espoirs furent vains. Gaara était assis dans le sofa. Il releva brusquement la tête en l'entendant entré.

- Nadie.

- Gaara, qu'est-ce tu fais là, aussi tôt ?

- Je voulais te parler. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir.

- Un problème avec la lanterne ?

- Non, elle fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

Elle hésita une seconde puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le Kasekage la contempla, pendant un long moment. Elle lui retourna son regard avec la même insistance.

- Ce collier ? Finit-il par demander. Où l'as-tu eu ?

- C'est Setri qui me l'a offert. Répondit-elle machinalement.

- Tu es venu dans mes appartements.

- C'était là que je l'avais égaré ? Je me demandais comment Temari s'était retrouvé avec.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien.

- J'ai du mal à aller bien, depuis que tu m'as abandonné. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ?

- Tu peux me faire tous les reproches que tu veux, tu peux même me reprocher de ne plus t'aimer mais tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est le cas de beaucoup de gens et ça ne les empêche pas de s'aimer quand même.

- Je ne sais pas, Gaara ! Je suis désolée. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te dire « je t'aime encore ». Je serais infiniment heureuse, si je pouvais te le dire mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait te mentir et te faire encore plus de mal, parce que je ne t'aime plus.

Gaara baissa la tête, comme quelqu'un qui encaissait quelque chose de dur à digérer, puis se redressa et la regarda bien en face.

- Tu as été honnête, au moins. Tu aurais pu me mentir et rester avec moi mais tu aurais été amère et je n'aurais pas supporté de me voir incapable de te rendre heureuse.

- Oui.

- J'imagine que je dois te dire « merci ».

- Non, pas besoin.

Il y eu long silence. Gaara sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Temishi Keibo s'est réveillé.

- Ah ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait été agressé par un homme, un homme qui portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

- Je vois.

- Ils en auraient encore après nous.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'était Itachi, il était parvenu à m'échapper la dernière fois. Il est venu ce matin. Il ne nous embêtera plus.

- Tu… ? Où est Etsuko ?

- Elle est occupée.

- Il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres.

- Bien sûr !

Le Kasekage se releva et sortit de la pièce. Nadie s'allongea sur le sofa pour regarder le plafond. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la journée, à part attendre qu'Etsuko ne revienne, après avoir récupérée son apparence adulte, elle irait sans doute au rendez-vous que lui avait donné le dresseur de chien.

4


	26. Et fin !

Bah ! Juste un petit chapitre de fin, pour dire que tout va bien.

Chapitre 26 :

- Akamaru !

Kiba Inuzuka tomba du lit sous la poussée de son fidèle compagnon et s'emberlificota complètement dans les couvertures, en tentant de s'y rattraper. Akamaru eut un aboiement moqueur, avant de sortir de la chambre en manquant de faire tomber la commode au passage. Ce chien était décidément devenu trop grand pour se balader librement à l'intérieur d'un appartement, seulement Kiba ne sentirait jamais le cœur de lui dire de rester dehors. Il essaya de se libérer des couvertures. Un rire clair retentit, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ca ira, Kiba ? Tu t'en sortiras tout seul ?

- Hn !

Nadie s'approcha et défit les nœuds dans la couverture, en quelques instants. Kiba fit mine de bouder. Elle sourit et dit sur un ton faussement mécontent.

- Oh ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! J'avais simplement demandé à Akamaru d'aller si tu te décidais enfin à te réveiller.

- Enfin…Enfin…Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si tard ! C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas ton endurance. Je suis humain, moi ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans un ciel qui promettait une journée agréablement tiède. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et la fit basculer sur lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de protestation mais se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûler ne leur parvienne.

- Merde ! Il y a les œufs qui sont en train de cramer !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez continuer ! Je me charge d'éteindre l'incendie. Lança une voix depuis la cuisine.

Nadie se releva d'un bond et attrapa son peignoir au passage. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, vêtue d'une simple tunique courte noire, resserrée à la taille, était en train de mettre à la poubelle les restes d'œufs carbonisés et d'en sortir de nouveaux du frigo. Akamaru dévisageait la nouvelle venue d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Etsuko ?

- Eh ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Et toi ? Tu t'ennuyais de nous ?

- De toi, ma chérie, de toi.

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'Etsuko était partie faire un petit tour, comme elle disait, prétextant que la vie citadine ne lui allait pas au teint, laissant ainsi Nadie s'occuper tranquillement de son dresseur de chien. La cape de fourrure de la démone était soigneusement repliée sur le dossier de l'une des chaises.

Kiba arriva, après s'être rapidement habillé. Ne sachant pas comment prendre l'irruption d'une autre démone dans sa cuisine, à ce qu'il considérait comme le petit matin, il fit comme si tout était normal et salua Etsuko, qui retourna aussitôt vers la cuisinière pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir manger et convaincu l'Inuzuka que oui, il était bien midi passé, il allèrent se promener dans les rue de Konoha, avant de se rendre à leur rendez-vous. Un certain nombre de messieurs se retournait au passage d'Etsuko et celle-ci, absolument ravie de son effet, ne manqua pas de remercier encore une fois Nadie pour les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour lui donner un nouveau corps digne de l'ancien.

Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les conversations que les deux démones partageaient parfois un brin surréaliste mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas l'une sans l'autre. Il se souvenait bien des réactions de sa mère et de sa sœur lorsqu'il leur avait présenté sa dulcinée. La pilule avait eu du mal à passer mais on commençait doucement à s'y faire dans son clan.

Même plongé dans ses pensés comme il l'était, il restait un pisteur hors paire et il était quasiment impossible de s'approcher de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, aussi fut-il le seul à ne pas sursauter lorsque l'autre furie surgit devant eux.

-Salut, vous deux !

- Hum ! Et moi, je suis invisible ?

- Etsuko !

- Bonjour, Daichi-chan. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais nous voir ?

- Parce que ça faisait longtemps ! Vous savez quoi ?

- Non mais ça ne saurait tarder. Fit Etsuko.

- J'ai vais suivre des cours et je pourrais peut-être devenir ninja ! Et puis…

La jeune fille leur montra sa main. Il ne leur fallu qu'un instant pour repérer la bague composée de trois anneaux d'or, d'argent et de cuivre à l'un de ses doigts.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je l'ai eu à l'usure…Et vous deux, c'est pour quand ?

Kiba et Nadie s'entre-regardèrent et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix.

- On n'est pas tellement pressés ! Cela ne fait qu'un an !

- Moi, seulement six mois et pourtant…Au début, il n'était pas très chaud. Il lui fallait le temps de se remettre de « sa précédente histoire », n'est-ce pas, Nadie ? Mais dès qu'il a craqué, ça été « emballez, c'est pesé ! ».

Au début, Nadie n'avait put s'empêcher de plaindre Gaara, d'une certaine façon. Dès qu'elle avait été sûre qu'il était libre, Daichi lui avait littéralement mis le grappin dessus et elle ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle, malgré les protestations du pauvre Kasekage.

Kankuro et Temari s'était associé pour faire très légèrement fait pression sur leur petit frère, afin que les choses bougent. Restait plus qu'à voir ce que ça donnerait avec le temps mais la vie c'est comme ça, il n'y pas moyen d'être sûr à l'avance.

- Gaara est venu avec toi ? Demanda la démone rousse.

Justement, le Kasekage choisit ce moment pour apparaître au tournant. Il les salua. Nadie sourit, lorsque Daichi passa un bras autour de la taille de son fiancé et lui adressa un regard malin. Gaara passa son bras dans le dos de Daichi et lui vola un baiser.

- Mince, je suis la seule à ne pas être en couple ! S'exclama Etsuko.

- Trouve-toi un tigre.

- Ou un renard. Fit Etsuko.

- Attends, tu veux tout de même pas parler de…

- Le problème c'est qu'il détale à chaque fois que je tente une approche. La prochaine fois, je le ligoterais plus solidement avant de lui faire part de mon intérêt à son égard.

Kiba et Gaara échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire « Et dire que je me plains avec la mienne ! ». Et ils continuèrent leur promenade dans un commun sentiment de compassion envers un certain blond.


End file.
